Mi venganza
by Ranze Andrew
Summary: Una candy humillada y destrozada, regresa después de mucho tiempo para vengarze de quienes la hicieron sufrir.¿Saldrá todo cómo ella espera?...
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi. La siguiente historia es creación mía.**_

_**América – Chicago**_

_**Cap#1**_

La familia Andley se encontraba practicamente en la ruina¿Cómo es qué habían llegado a esto? Es muy simple.

Las mujeres pertenecientes a la prestigiosa familia despilfarraron el dinero cómo si fuera el fin del mundo.

Y uno de los integrantes "Neil" la oveja negra de la familia, había hipotecado varias propiedades pertenecientes a los Andley y Leagan's.

Lamentablemente el miembro más centrado, había estado lejos y mientras él se encontraba en África, los demás integrantes desperdiciaron el 70% de la fortuna.

El rubio regresó a su casa, encontrando un gran desastre "la ruina".

A él no le quedó nada mas que hipotecar, las propiedades restantes .

"La mansion de Lakewood"Había sido salvada.

Todos los integrantes se encontraban reunidos, esta tarde se daba a conocer al nuevo dueño (a), del 70% de la fortuna de los Andley.

La Señora Elroy, Sara Leagan y su hija lloraban (coómo si las lágrimas pueden ayudar en algo)

Las mujeres eran culpables por no haber podido manejar sabiamente, la fortuna que poseían.

Los Jovenes Anthony, Stear y Archie se culpaban a si mismos, se suponía que eran los hombres de la casa.

Y Albert el patriarca miraba hacia la nada, a lado suyo su amigo George trataba de animarlo.

...

_**Estación de Taxis- Chicago**_

Una hermosa, rubia se preparaba para su gran presentación, hoy comenzaba su venganza.

A partir de ahora, los Andley sabrían lo que es sufrir, lo que era padecer por necesidad .

No se vengaría de Anthony, Stear y Archie ellos siempre fueron amables con ella, y con ellos la rubia tendría consideración.

Pero las víboras que muchas veces llegaron a morderle, sufrirían por cada y una de las humillaciones que ella había tenido que soportar.

-Dorothy tienes los papeles listos? - preguntó candy algo nerviosa

-Sí candy, los tengo aquí, estos papeles prueban que ahora tu eres la dueña del 70% de la fortuna Andley y Leagan - respondió dorothy sonriendo, "Ya era hora de que se haga justicia" pensó.

-No lo hubiera logrado sin él - agregó candy mirando hacia el cielo, sabía que esté en donde esté Michael cuidaba de ella y su hijo.

-Michael te amó, candy y mucho, y él hubiera querido esto, él fue quien empezó a averiguar sobre los Andley -

-Lo sé, mucho antes de que yo hiciera algo, él ya había tomado cartas sobre el asunto, sólo pienso que las cosas serían mejores si él estuviera aquí - confesó derramando una lágrima

-Las cosas pasan por algo candy, y él vive en tu corazón eso debe servirte de consuelo – dijo- dorothy dulcemente

-Bueno vamos, es hora de pisotear a las víboras y de empezar a vengarme de cierto hombre que sólo se burló de mi -

Tomaron un taxi, rumbo a la mansión de los Andley.

Una vez adentro del vehiculo, candy empezó a recordar.

...

Candice white era la hija de dos sirvientes, sus padres habían servido a la familia Andley por muchos años, aunque ella no tenía lujos como el resto de las mujeres.

Ella era verdaderamente feliz con sus padres .

Un día, los padres de candy acompañaron a los padres de Albert a un viaje, y sufrieron un grave accidente. En el cual todos los pasajeros perdieron la vida.

Fue un golpe muy duro para Albert, quien sufrió por la perdida de sus padres.

Pero fue mucho más duro para candy, ya que había quedado huerfana y desamparada.

Desde ese momento, las mujeres Andley empezaron a tratar a candy de muy mala manera, humillandola y poniendola en ridiculo en frente de los jovenes de la familia.

Los hombres pertenecientes a la familia Andley eran muy distintos a las mujeres. Ellos siempre fueron amables con candy y siempre trataban de hacerla sentir mejor cuando ella era victima de las humillaciones propanadas por Eliza.

El tiempo pasó y los jovenes se marcharon al extranjero para estudiar.

Si las cosas estaban mal en ese entonces para ella, en ese momento empeoró totalmente.

Y ocurrió algo que cambió su vida.

Cuando candy era una adolescente, empezó a enamorarse de Albert y como no iba a hacerlo si él era un hombre muy guapo.

Con el tiempo su amistad fue creciendo, algo que no le agradaba para nada a la Tía del rubio.

Unos meses después Albert se fue a Francia por mucho tiemp , necesitaba prepararse para asumir su cargo cómo Patriarca.

Candy tenía 18, cuando el rubio regresó a América.Y cuando lo vio nuevamente se enamoró mucho mas de él.

Había madurado sus facciones eran más maduras y finas. Ya no usaba el cabello largo que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Pero sabía que alguien cómo él nunca se fijaría en alguien cómo ella. Pero soñar no costaba nada . Al menos en sus sueños él era suyo.

Pasó el tiempo y ellos se acercaron más.

Entre juegos, un día terminaron compartiendo besos por días.

Ellos se atraían y mucho. Aunque la situación, era complicada.

Un día todo cambió ya que la arpía de Eliza, había visto como los dos rubios compartian uno que otro beso. Y inmediatamente le dijo todo a La Señora Elroy.

Los dias pasaban y Albert le juraba amor eterno a la rubia. Y ella inocentemente confió en cada una de sus palabras.

Unos días después el rubio tuvo que hacer un viaje de emergencia a New York. Se despidieron entre besos, y él rubio prometió regresar.

Aprovechando el viaje de su sobrino la Señora Elroy maltrató e insultó a candy de la peor manera. La llamó una ofrecida, también le dijo que una mujer tan poca cosa cómo ella nunca sería bien aceptada en la familia.

Entre insultos candy fue botada de esa casa. Salió llorando de la mansión destrozada y muy trist .

Vagó por horas sin saber a donde ir. Horas después recordó que él rubio le había dado su numero celular.

Con el poco dinero que tenía y con su pequeña maleta en mano, se dirigió a un telefono publico para llamar a Albert .

Cuando lo hizo, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho .

Una mujer despota contestó su celular, ella pensó que quizás era una sirvienta o la encargada del departamento pero lo que escuchó después . La destrozó por completo.

-Preciosa. ¿Qué haces? Quién es? - preguntó el rubio

Cuando ella escuchó su voz, colgó el telefono de inmediato, y se tapó la boca con las manos.

No podía creerlo, el rubio no había ido a ningún viaje, él había viajado para visitar a otra mujer.

Con el corazón destrozado y su dignidad de mujer por los suelo . Decidió salir definitivamente de la vida de Los Andley.

Pero antes de hacerlo, echó un último vistazo a la mansión.

Apretando sus puños fuertemente, Juró que ella se vengaría, lo haría así sea lo último que haga en su vida.

...

Dejó sus recuerdos del pasado a un lado para ojear los papeles que tenía en mano.

Los Andley habían perdido casi 10 millones de dolares en 1 año.

Para unos meses después hipotecar, sus mas preciadas propiedade .

Le dio la vuelta a la hoja y vio algo que le causó felicidad.

El informe de los Leagan's.

Cómo las dos familias estaban afianzadas era normal que si uno se iba a la ruina el otro le seguiría. Y eso había pasado con ellos.

De las varias propiedades que los Leagan's poseían ahora sólo le quedaban dos .

Empezó a reir, esto no podía ser mejor .

...

Su sonrisa se borró de su hermoso rostro, cuando recordó cómo conoció a su difunto esposo.

Al ser echada a patadas del único hogar que conoció en su corta vida. La rubia vagó por muchos lugares.

Una mujer se apiadó de ella y le dio un trabajo en un pequeño restaurante, después de terminar de trabajar, dormia en el zotano del humilde lugar.

Pero después el hijo de la dueña empezó a hacerle propuestas indecentes y ella decidió buscar otro lugar.

Vagando encontro un bar de mala muerte y trabajó por muchas horas ahorrando escasamente para poder pagar un pequeño cuartito.

Sin embargo,los clientes del bar querían algo más de ella, y ella podía ser pobre pero tenía dignidad y no lo haría, ni siquiera por necesidad.

Así las semanas pasaron trabajando, rompiendose el lomo día y noche.

Un día conoció a una buena chica que era una azafata en un club de renombre.

Ella llevó a candy de viaje con ella.

Candy se sintió a gusto en ese trabajo, la gente era educada y los hombres no le proponian nada repugnante.

Estaba sirviendo las copas y tenía charola en mano, mientras murmuraba una canción cuando topó con un guapo hombre.

-Oh disculpe señorita – dijo avergonzado

-Oh Dios!Lo siento de verdad - ella trató de limpiar su carísimo traje

-No importa está bien - dijo él mirandola a los ojos

-Disculpeme, no volverá a pasar con permiso -

Candy se retiró del lugar, pero el hombre siguió sus pasos. Ella lo sabría después pero desde ese día el hombre visitaba ese restaurant sólo para verla.

Días después volvieron a encontrarse.

-Disculpe...oh es ud nuevamente lo siento - dijo candy muy avergonzada

-Jaja está bien no te preocupes, traigo un pañuelo, sabía que esto podía pasar - comentó sonriendo

-Cuél es tu nombre?-

-Candice - respondió sonrojada

-El mío es Michael, mucho gusto – se presentó ofreciendole la mano

Los dos toparon muchas veces, y con el pasar de los días se trataban con más confianza. Pero Michael quería ponerla a prueba, habia conocido muchas mujeres anteriormente todas ellas eran interesadas, deseaba saber si candy era igual.

-Hola – la saludo mientras ella limpiaba la mesa

-Hola Señor Michael -

-Candice podemos hablar? - preguntó él seriamente

-Está... bien -

El tomó su brazo y la besó.

-Pero qué le pasa! - dijo ella golpeandolo

-Tengo a mi chofer afuera, si deseas cambiar tu situación yo podría ayudarte - comentó sobandose la cara

-¿Qué? Pero quien se cree ud, sólo porque tiene dinero cree qué puede comprarme? - gritó muy molesta

-Vamos, sólo una noche – él trató de abrazarla

-Mire ud idiota, si quiere sexo pues vaya a otro lugar! - gritó nuevamente dejandolo solo

Él se quedó ahí parado, y con una gran sonrisa satisfacción dejó el lugar. Candice no era igual, ella era especial y eso a él le encantó.

Al siguiente día visitó el restaurante y se disculpó con Candy.

Tomó un tiempo para que la rubia, lo trate con confianza.

Con el tiempo, se hicieron novios y meses después él le pidió matrimonio.

Ella no podía ser mas feliz Michael en verdad era un gran hombre, era atento , dulce y poseía un corazón de oro.

Se casaron en la Isla de Bora Bora. fue una boda sencilla pero hermosa.

Cuando él se convirtió en su esposo, ella le contó sobre los Andley y los Leagan's. Él no podía creer lo que ella decía, apretando los puños le juró a su esposa que él la ayudaría . Fue en ese momento que empezaron a planear su venganza.

Dos meses después de la boda candy quedó embarazada, 7 meses después dio a luz a un hermoso niño, que poseía los ojos azules de su esposo.

...

En ese momento su celular sonó.

-Buenas Tardes-

-¿Mami?-

-Candy soy yo flammy, es sólo que el pequeño Michael quería escuchar tu voz - dijo flammy la nana de su hijo

Candy sonrió, la voz de su hijo era lo más hermoso que sus oidos podían escuchar.

-Hola mi amor, cómo estás? -

-Ma...mi, bien -

-Mich es hora de comer - dijo flammy

-Chao mami - dijo el pequeño michael

-Chao mi amor, gracias por llenarme de alegria, ahora ve a comer te veré esta noche-

Candy colgó el telefono.

Había dejado a su hijo en el departamento, ya que no quería exponerlo.

...

Ella buscó por un pequeño limpia-botas que tenía en su cartera. Y con una sonrisa maliciosa lo guardó.

En ese momento recordó ese amargo momento .

...

Era un día soleado, eliza y sus amigas se dirigían al jardin para hablar de vanalidades.

Como era de costumbre la señorita Leagan, empezó a mandonearla en frente de todos .

Pero ahora era peor, ya que sus amigas se encontraban con ella.

Candy estaba sirviendo un poco de jugo para las" Damas" .

Y eliza vio una oportunidad para humillarla.

Empujó a candy y todo el jugo se derramó en las carisimas botas de la pelirroja.

-Idiota pero qué has hecho! - gritó eliza

-Lo siento señorita Eliza – se disculpó mordiendose el labio

-Nada de lo siento estúpida estas botas me costaron 1000 dolares, ahora limpialos! - ordenó ldespectivamente

-Pero yo...yo no lo hice a proposito - se defendió

-No me importa, limpialo o le digo a mi Tia -

Candy se arrodilló y con un pañuelo comenzó a limpiar las botas de Eliza .

Mientras ella lloraba por la gran humillación a la cual estaba siendo sometida .

Eliza y sus amigas se reían de ella.

...

-Llegamos - dijo el Taxista

Candy, miró a Dorothy, la morena entrelazó su mano con la de ella. Tratando de infundirle valor.

Ella tomó aire y bajaron del taxi.

Cuando candy observó la mansión, todos esos malos recuerdos vinieron a su mente .

Eso en vez de cohibirla, le dio valor para enfrentarse a lo que venga.

Las dos amigas se dirigieron a la entrada .

...

Los Andley escucharon el timbre y sus vellos se herizaron, el nuevo dueño de la fortuna Andley había llegado.

El mayordomo entró.

-Señor, Señora Andley tienen visitas -

-Hagalos pasar por favor - dijo la matriarca pensando que se trataba de dos hombres de negocios.

Todos los integrantes de la familia, se pusieron de pie.

De pronto los invitados se hicieron presente.

...

Cuando todos vieron a las recien llegadas, los presentes se quedaron sin aliento . No podía ser cierto pero cómo? No... ella no podía ser.

Eliza fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Qué haces tu aquí! - gritó ella

-Eliza! - esta vez él que gritó fue Albert.

El rubio no sabía ni cómo pudo habla , todo ante él se vio sometido a una clase de hipnotizmo.

Era ella, la dulce candy la mujer de la cual él se burló. Sólo que ahora estaba mucho más hermosa.

Por otro lado la Señora Elroy, sintió cómo su corazón se paralizó cuando sus ojos pudieron divisar el rostro de la muchacha que ella corrió y humilló sin piedad años atrás.

-Buenas Tardes a todos - saludó , brindandole una sonrisa a los jovencillos , sonrisa la cual ellos correspondieron .

Albert tomó la palabra .

-Candy qué haces aquí? - preguntó muy nervioso

-Candice Hamilton para ud, Sr. William – respondió candy fríamente

Ante esa respuesta todos, pero sobre todo el rubio fue quien quedó sorprendido.

-Candy eres tu, la que compró nuestras propiedades? - preguntó Archie

-Lo soy Archie, yo soy la dueña del 70% de la fortuna Andley - dijo ella con orgullo

Ante esa revelación, Eliza se llevó sus manos a la boca.

Al ver ese gesto, candy sonrió gratamente .

-Y si no me creen aquí tengo todos los documentos que prueban que fue mi esposo quien adquirió las propiedades - dijo candy entregandole a Albert los documentos.

El rubio no supo que le dolió más, el que ella ahora sea la dueña de casi todo, o el que ella esté casada.

George y Albert empezaron a revisar los documentos, después de unos minutos terminaron de hacerlo. No cabía duda, candy ahora era la dueña.

-Cómo pueden ver, todo me pertenece ahora, incluso tus propiedades - añadió candy, dirigiendose a la madre de Eliza.

-Lo sé- dijo Sarah

-Cómo ya saben que yo soy la dueña, hay algo que quieran preguntar o saber? - preguntó burlandose

-Tendremos qué irnos de aquí? - preguntó Anthony

-Si lo desean lo pueden hacer, aunque no estoy echandolos, eso si recuerden que si yo quiero demoler esta mansión lo puedo hacer si se me da la gana - respondió mirando a cada uno de ellos.

-Eres una desgraciada! - gritó eliza

-Callate Eliza! - gritó la Señora Elroy

Entonces candy se echó a reir, y Dorothy también.

Todos se miraban confundidos, pero eliza no reía ella sólo quería matar a la rubia.

Candy se acercó a ell , y cuando se encontraba muy cerca le dijo :

-Si yo fuera tú, cuidaria esa sucia boca que tienes, quizás no lo sabías pero tu familia se encuentra en la calle -

-NO! ESO NO ES CIERTO ! - gritó eliza

Sara Leagan y Madame Elroy, lloraban en silencio...

-Pero no soy cómo tu, si lo deseas puedo ayudarte - dijo candy sonriendo

-No lo harás, no te creo - dijo eliza

-Creelo querida, si haces lo que yo te pido, tu situación puede mejorar y muchísimo -

-Eliza no lo hagas - le advirtió su madre

La pelirroja sabía que ya casi todo estaba perdido. Cómo candy había sido siempre ingenua quizás existia la posibilidad de que la rubia esté diciendo la verdad.

-Qué...quieres que haga? - preguntó con miedo

Para el horror de todos Candy sacó algo de su bolsa.

Candy lentamente y mirandola a los ojos abrió su bolsa y sacó un paño, era un limpia -botas .

Lo sacó y se lo mostró a eliza .

Todos en ese momento se quedaron en Shock .

Candy le tiró el lustrabotas a la cara y lentamente dijo :

-Limpia mis botas! - exclamó candy

Eliza se echó para atrás...Podría humillarse ante Candy?

...

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Limpia mis botas!- exclamó alzando la voz, para que todos en la gran mansión la escucharan.

La señora Elroy pensó que esto debía ser una mala jugarreta del destino .

Albert no creía a candy capaz de humillar a una persona de esa manera, pero después recordó que ella muchas veces tuvo que soportar eso y mucho más .

Los jovenes Andley no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, lo habían perdido todo y ahora la dulce candy era la dueña de casi todo el imperio. Algo dentro de ellos les dijo que esto probablemente era sólo el comienzo.

Candy miro a Eliza sin quitar la vista de ella, formulandole con los ojos una pregunta : Lo harás?

Por otro lado Eliza veía a ese pañuelo cómo a su verdugo, ella era una mujer muy orgullosa y despota.

Podría ella humillarse de esta manera por un poco de ayuda departe de la mujer que ella muchas veces humilló?. Quizás era lo mejor, ella aún quería permanecer cómo miembro de la alta sociedad.

Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos.

-Si... si lo hago ayudarás a mi familia? - preguntó eliza mirando al suelo .

Candy pensó por un momento en su pregunta¿Lo haría?.

-"Puede" que lo haga depende ti - respondió fríamente

La altiva y despota Sara Leagan , no iba a permitir una cosa tan aberrante cómo ver a su hija limpiando las botas de la huerfana esa.

Ella se acercó a su hija y la tomó del brazo, pero Eliza no le hizo caso se quedó en ese mismo lugar. Una aterrada Elroy observaba todo, temiendo por el futuro de su familia.

-Confiaré en ti - dijo eliza tragandose su orgullo

Candy había esperado mucho por este momento, saborearía cada segundo.

Eliza bajó el rostro y tomó aire. Poco a poco se arrodilló, lo hizo tan despacio que por un momento candy pensó que tomaría una eternidad.

Una vez en el suelo arrodillada, eliza trató de no ver a su madre.

Tomó el pañuelo y temblando empezó a limpiar las botas de candy.

Todos se quedaron petrificados ante tal escena.

La rubia y su amiga sólo sonreían.

Eliza limpió lentamente, cerrando los ojos para no ver los rostros de su familia.

Tomó uno o dos minutos y candy pensó que ya era suficiente.

La rubia se alejó de ella muy contenta. La madre de eliza ayudó a su hija a levantarse del suelo.

Tratando de sonar preguntó :

-Nos ayudarás? - esperando que si

Por un momento todos miraron a candy, y ella hizo lo mismo.

Se acerco mas a Eliza y en su oido dijo: No, no lo haré.

Al escuchar esto, eliza asimiló que se había arrodillado en vano .

Avergonzada y humillada salió corriendo de la mansión seguida de su madre.

Todo se quedó en silencio .

...

-Creo que deberiamos hablar - dijo candy dirigiendose a el rubio, el hombre que una vez amó.

Albert se sorprendió ante su petición, él aún seguía en shock como todos los demás.

-Si...si hablemos en mi biblioteca -

-No prefiero que sea aquí en la sala - sugirió, no quería estar cerca de él, no porque lo odiara sino porque ese hombre aún le hacía sentir nerviosa.

-Nosotros nos retiramos - comentaron en unisono los jovenes Andley.

-Debes estár feliz - dijo albert mirandola, tratando de buscar un apize de piedad en sus ojos.

-Lo estoy - respondió con un tono burlón

-Me imagino que no puedes esperar a corrernos de aquí- comentó incorporandose pesadamente del mueble

-Cómo lo dije, si desean marcharse pueden hacerlo -

-Agradezco tu bondad - dijo albert sarcasticamente

-Cómo has revisado los documentos, sabes que todo me pertenece y eso incluye la mansión de Lakewood -

-Qué! Esa propiedad no estaba en venta - él ahora estaba aterrado

-Creo que debes revisar esos documentos nuevamente, cómo no se les fue posible pagar la primera cuota esa mansión fue puesta en venta y yo la compré -

-Maldición!Candy no puedes hacernos esto sabes que esa mansión es especial para mi - protestó alzando la voz

-Especial? Conoces el significado de esa palabra?, te acuerdas de todas las veces que me dijistes que yo para ti era "especial" - preguntó dolida

Para Albert esa fue como una patada en el estomago, ella aún recordaba todo y por eso lo odiaba.

-Candy...yo -

-Candice Hamilton para ud señor Andley - aclaró retandolo con la mirada

-Debo irme, pero antes de irme le diré algo: cómo dueña que soy si a mi se me da la gana puedo destrozar , arruinar , cambiar cualquier cosa en esta mansión y no sola en esta -

Diciendo esto, junto a Dorothy ella abandonó la enorme mansión.

Dejando a un Albert destrozado y arrepentido.

Recordó su viaje a New York,a él en verdad le gustaba Candy y por un momento pensó en formalizar "algo" con ella . Pero antes de hacer eso tenía que terminar la relación que tenía con cierta Modelo New Yorquina .

La visitó dispuesto a terminar la relación, pero él era hombre y la tentación ganó.

Cuando regresó a la Mansión quiso hablar con Candy, pero ella ya no se encontraba ahí.

Por días trató de buscarla, y le pagó muy bien a un investigador para encontrarla pero pasó el tiempo y nada .

Era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragad ,con tristeza dejó de buscarla. Unos meses después regresó con la Modelo que se llamaba Marjorie.

Todo iba bien hasta hace unas semanas, al enterarse del estado financiero de la familia, ella terminó la relació .

Ahora su mundo había dado un giro de 180 grados, la mujer a la que no supo apreciar, regresaba a su vida, pero no para perdonarlo.

Regresó a destruirlo.

...

Candy y su buena amiga Dorothy tomaron un taxi. Una vez ahí hablaron.

-Candy lo hiciste muy bien amiga - dijo dorothy

-Gracias Dorothy no sabes por cuánto tiempo he esperado vengarme de ellos -

-Qué harás ahora?-

-Hacerle la vida imposible a la "Matriarca" -

-La vieja esa, parecía ser más fría que un tinpano de hielo – comentó dorothy recordando su cara de espanto

-Mañana regresaremos, creo que esa Mansión necesita ciertos cambios -

-Candy.Dónde está el tal Neil?-

-Al parecer el muy cobarde decidió no quedarse al lado de su familia - contestó recordando al tonto de Neil.

-Ahora no quiero hablar de ellos, deseo ver a mi pequeño -

...

_**A las afueras de la Mansión Andley**_

Eliza lloraba amargamente, a lado su madre, quién trataba de consolarla.

-Porqué lo hiciste Eliza? - preguntó, fue horroroso ver a su hija humillada ante todos .

-Tenía que hacerlo! Pensé que la estúpida esa en verdad nos ayudaría! - gritó

-Aún no puedo creer lo que nos está pasando - dijo Sara apretando las manos

-La huerfana esa ahora es la dueña de casi todo, maldita la hora en la que regresó - añadió Eliza

-Aún tenemos un lugar en donde vivir hija -

-No bromees madre, no tenemos casi nada! -

-Por el momento no podemos hacer nada, nadie nos ayudará, ni siquiera los Andley ellos están igual que nosotros -

-Tienes razón por ahora no haremos nada, pero sólo por ahora, la huerfana tiene que desaparecer- habló mirando a su madre

-Ya pensaremos en un plan hija - agregó Sara, a veces sentía miedo de su hija.

...

_**En el Penthouse de la rubia**_

Candy encontró a su pequeño Michael dormido, él era su mundo.

Era muy parecido a su Padre.

Lo arropó con dulzura y delicadeza .

Observando a su Niño dormir, ella recordó el mal momento que pasaron cuando los padres de Michael, se enteraron de su matrimonio.

...

Michael y Candy, ahora su esposa, habían disfrutado de dos hermosas semanas en una Isla.

Pero el joven Magnate, debía regresar a Londres y como no quería alejarse de su esposa, ella viajó con él. Aprovecharía este viaje para darles la noticia a sus padres.

Al llegar a la gran mansión, fueron bien recibidos. Ese mismo día Michael y su padre se encerraron en una oficina .

Minutos después candy empezó a escuchar gritos. Era su esposo discutiendo con su Padre.

-Michael pero debes estár bromeando! - gritó el hombre

-No lo estoy, nos casamos hace dos semanas - respondió él muy tranquilo

-Si querías llevarla a la cama no tenías la necesidad de cometer esa estúpides! -

-No le voy a permitir esas clases de insinuaciones Padre! - gritó ahora igual de exaltado

-Es que lo que has hecho es una estúpides, sabes ella ahora puede divorciarse de ti y recibir gran parte de tu fortuna que no lo entiendes -

-Ella no es cómo las mujeres con las cuáles estás acostumbrado -

-A qué te refieres? - preguntó su padre ahora avergonzado

-Por favor Padre, no soy ningún niño sé que tienes muchas amantes -

-Cómo te atreves! -

-Es la verdad incluso mi madre lo sabe -

-Ella lo sabe? - preguntó el hombre aún sin poder creerlo

-Así es, no es tonta Padre, está a tu lado porque te ama o por mazoquismo -

-Yo no sé que decir -

-He tomado las riendas de los negocios familiares porque me lo pediste, pero no voy a permitir que interfieras en mi vida personal, me casé porque me enamoré - confesó michael muy seguro de lo que decía

-La conoces bien,hijo? -

-Así es, ella es diferente -

-Aún creo que fue muy impulsivo lo que hiciste, pero no puedo hacer nada sólo espero que me des ñietos muy pronto -

...

El sonido del celular la trajó al presente.

Era Tom, la mano derecha de Candy.

-Candy encontré a un comprador muy interesado en algunas de las propiedades -

-De verdad?-

-Si, su nombre es Terruce Grandchester al parecer es el hijo de un Duque, quiere estabilizarse aquí en América -

-Perfecto, entonces sólo consigue una cita con él y trata de no bajar el precio ok? -

-Claro, Adiós .

-Adiós .

...

_**Mansión Andley**_

La Señora Elroy estaba desesperada, ahora la fortuna Andley estaba en manos de la huerfana. Qué es lo que había hecho para merecer ese castigo? No podía pensar en que pasaría si la estúpida de candy decidia vivir en la mansión.

Ella no quería admitirlo pero tenía miedo, miedo de que candy se vengara de ella y la humillara cómo lo había hecho con Eliza.

Caminó de un lado para otro toda la noche, tenía que pensar en como solucionar las cosas .

Y después una idea le vino a la mente.

Si la huerfana había amado a su sobrino, podría hacerlo nuevamente. Esta vez lo apoyaría para que conquistara a la rubia.

Y una vez casado con ella, toda la fortuna de los Andley volveria a manos de ellos .

Tenía mucho que pensa , al día siguiente hablaría con su querido William.

...

_**Al día siguiente**_

Anoche había sido una de las peores noches para la familia. Ahora se encontraban desayunando pero, ninguno de ellos en la mesa se atrevía a romper el silencio.

A los jovenes Andley no les molestaba, el que candy ahora sea la dueña de la fortuna familiar.

Albert por su lado tomaba un poco de jugo, pensaba en candy no podía quitarsela de la cabeza.

Ni Eliza ni su madre bajaron a desayunar, se sentían muy avergonzadas.

Una vez que el incomodo desayuno terminó, la matriarca decidió hablar con el patriarca.

-William creo que debemos hablar -

-Tía, necesito ir a las empresas no tengo tiempo ahora -

-Es muy importante, vayamos a la biblioteca -

En la Biblioteca.

-William hay algo que debo decirte - dijo la señora estaba algo nerviosa

-Digame Tía -

-Hace años atrás corrí a candy de la mansión, la boté porque...

-Qué? ¿Ud la corrió de la casa?!- exclamó el rubio

-Así es tuve que hacerlo -

-Pero porqué hizo una cosa así! -

-Eliza me dijo que ustedes mantenian una relación, y yo no podía permitir que el nombre de la familia se vea manchado por una inconciencia de tu parte - respondió ella alzando la voz

-Todo este tiempo... yo...yo pensé que ella se fue porque así lo quiso - confesó el rubio aún sin poder creerlo.

-No fue así, yo les advertí a los sirvientes que no te dijieran la verdad -

-Debió hablar conmigo primero, antes de hacer lo que ud hizo -

-William lo que pude haber hecho ya no importa, ahora debemos concentrarnos en cómo recuperar nuestra fortuna - dijo la Tia esperando calmarlo

-A qué se refiere?-

-William si ella estuvo interesada en ti, puedes conquistarla de nuevo si lo hicistes una vez puedes hacerlo nuevamente -

-Quiere qué yo seduzca a Candy? - preguntó sorprendido

-Sí, ella ahora es la dueña, si la conquistas y te casas con ella toda la fortuna volverá a nosotros -

-No cuente conmigo para eso - dijo seriamente

-Pero William! -

-Yo ya le hecho suficientemente daño, no quiero empeorar las cosas -

-No lo harás, nisiquiera por nosotros tu " familia"? - preguntó fingiendo dolor

-Si, ella me odia y dudo mucho que confie en mi, y de ser todo lo contrario no trataria de perjudicarla -

-Está bien William, haz lo que quieras pero una cosa te digo si no lo haces vamos a tener que aguantarla por el resto de nuestras vidas! - gritó dejando la biblioteca

Albert llevó sus manos a la cara, como pudo ser tan estúpido. Él estaba seguro de que ella había salido de su vida porque así ella lo quiso. No porque se vio obligada a hacerlo.

Ahora entendía un poco más el porque del rencor en sus ojos.

Que ironico era todo. Ahora era él quien no podía dejar de pensar en la rubia, ahora era él quien quería estár con ella.

...

Candy alistaba a su pequeño hijo, esta vez su niño iría con ella a la mansión.

Tomaron un auto y se digirieron al nido de viboras.

Pero eso si, nadie le pondría un dedo a su hijo. Porque si lo hacían ella los destrozaria.

El portero los recibió alegremente.

Entro a la mansión con Dorothy y el pequeño Mich.

Pero no veía a nadie, así que sólo llamó a la servidumbre.

-Si señorita, buenos días - dijo Jane encargada de la limpieza

-Buenos días. Dónde están todos? -

-Los jovenes deben estár en las empresas y la Señora Elroy descansando en su habitación -

-Comprendo, puede pedirle a la cocinera qué prepare algo de desayunar?-

-Si claro, con permiso -

...

-Candy esta Mansión es inmensa y hermosa, aunque no me gustan esos cuadros - dijo dorothy

-A mi tampoco me gustan creo que mejor los botaré- agregó candy, pensando seriamente en deshacerse de muchas cosas en la gran mansión

-El desayuno está servido - comentó Jane

-Gracias - dijeron al mismo tiempo

Se sentaron a desayunar, con delicadeza la rubia alimentaba a su hijo primero.

-Mich tienes que comer algo -

Pero el niño no quería.

-Ok pero tomarás un poco de jugo -

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, candy tuvo una idea.

-Jane podría decirme dónde está el mayordomo? - preguntó

-Él se encuentra en la cocina, le avisaré que lo necesita -

-Gracias-

...

-Buenos días en qué puedo ayudarla Señorita? - preguntó el mayordomo amablemente

-Buenos días, sólo necesito que alguien me ayude a tirar esos cuadros -

El mayordomo quedó sorprendió, la única que daba ordenes ahí era la Tía.

-Mmm, está segura señorita?-

-Así es, no me gustan esos cuadros y tampoco estos muebles, deseo donarlos y necesito que me ayude -

-Yo la ayudaré, si lo desea -

\- Gracias.

Con la ayuda del mayordomo candy empezó a quitar, cuadros ,decoraciones y muebles que no eran de su agrado.

Al ver cómo botaban sus preciosos cuadros, la anciana bajó a la sala.

-Qué están haciendo?! - gritó desde la escalera

-Lo que ve, quitando estas horribles decoraciones – contestó la rubia sin importarle

-Y quién te crees para hacerlo?Esos cuadros y muebles han estado con la familia por generaciones - dijo la Tia alzando la voz

-Vaya entonces son más viejos de lo que pensé - agregó sonriendo

-Frank ponga todo en su lugar - ordenó la señora

-Frank soy yo la que a apartir de ahora va a pagar por sus servicio , a quien va ud escuchar a una bruja que dice ser la dueña. O a mi? - preguntó observandolo

Después de pensarlo por unos segundos Frank respondió :

-A ud señorita -

-Estás despedido! - gritó la Tia histerica

-Un momento, en esta casa la que ahora manda¡SOY YO! No ud, aquí la que puede despedir a alguien o no SOY YO ! - dijo candy alzando la voz

-Eres una perdida! Quién sabe con que hombre te enredaste para conseguir todo lo que ahora tienes -

-Basta! No le voy a permitir que se exprese así de mi esposo -

-Vaya y por lo que veo te aseguraste con un bastardo (refiriendose a su hijo) -

Candy ya no pudo más, en un segundo se acercó a la Tía, y le abofeteó la cara duramente.

-Zorra! - gritó la Tia

-Se necesita una para reconocer a otra -

La Señora Elroy se acercó a candy para golpearla, pero una gran mano la detuvo -

-¡William!-

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cap# 3**_

-¡William! - exclamó la Tía

Candy por un momento se quedó estatica. La estaba defendiendo?

Dorothy por su parte, tomó al niño y lo llevó al jardin no quería que el niño presenciara algo que no debía ver.

-Qué es lo que pretendia?¿Golpearla? - preguntó el rubio muy serio.

La Tia estaba en shock, esta era la primera vez que su sobrino reaccionaba de esta manera.

-Qué es lo que pasa William, vas a defender a esta cualquiera! - gritó la anciana

-Así es, no tiene ningún derecho a golpearla o a ofenderla -

-Ya veo, ahora vas a poner a esta por encima de mi - agregó derramando lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Albert sabía sobre los dotes actorales de su Tía.

-No me pongo en parte de nadie, pero tampoco voy a permitir que le levante la mano - mencionó el rubio mirando a la rubia quien parecía estár sorprendida.

-Esto es inaudito, primero viene a quitarnos todo y ahora pone a mi familia en mi contra! - gritó la ofendida subiendo a su habitación.

No sin antes, mirar a la rubia con desprecio y odio.

Los dos rubios se quedaron solos en la sala. Candy por un momento pensó en agradecerle pero cambió de opinión.

-No tenías porque hacer eso, yo puedo defenderme sola - dijo candy rompiendo el silencio

-Candy yo desearía poder hablar contigo -

-Es sobre las propiedades? -

-No, yo necesito hablar contigo, creo que tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas -

-No tenemos nada que aclarar -

-POR FAVOR - dijo albert rogandole con los ojos.

Candy lo observó por un momento.

-Está bien, hablemos -

-Vamos a mi...a la biblioteca -

Una vez ahí.

-Tienes 5 minutos - dijo candy mirandolo con frialdad

Albert dio un gran suspiro.

-Candy ayer mi Tía me confesó que fue ella quien te corrió de la mansión - mencionó muy nervioso.

La rubia estaba sorprendida. Es qué acaso él no lo sabía? Quizás estaba actuando.

-¿Y? -

-Yo...yo quiero que sepas que yo no estaba enterado de lo que pasó, de haberlo sabido hubiera hecho algo creeme...candy cuando yo regresé de New York...te busqué pero no pude encontrarte -

-Se supone qué eso debe hacerme sentir mejor? -

-No...pero quizás tu tienes una idea erronea de lo que pasó - dijo el rubio tratando de acercarse ella.

\- William sé exactamente como pasaron las cosas - dijo tratando de alejarse.

-Candy yo -

-Qué más va a decirme? Qué me mintió? Y no me mire así, yo sé porque viajó urgentemente a New York -

Albert se quedó en su lugar. Es qué ella sabía lo de Marjorie?

\- Cuando a mi me corrieron a patadas de esta gran mansión no tenía a donde ir, por un momento pensé que ud me ayudaría, así que llamé al numero que ud me dio y cuando lo hice ud se encontraba con otra mujer, me lo negará? -

Era cierto, no podía negarlo.

-No...no lo haré - respondió el rubio bajando la cabeza

-Ve, todo está aclarado sé que ud sólo me usó mientras se encontraba solo en esta mansión - aseguró dolida

-No es así!Cuando regresé te busqué pero ya te habías marchado -

-Qué es lo que desea en verdad? Digalo porque soy una mujer ocupada y no tengo mucho tiempo - protestó la rubia mirando a su reloj

-Yo deseo tu perdón -

-Así que era sólo eso, quiere mi perdon para poder dormir tranquilamente, y quitarse ese cargo de conciencia qué tiene? -

-No, quiero tu perdon porque en verdad fui un estúpido, debí valorarte cuando te tenía a mi lado - dijo el rubio con los ojos cristalizados

-Está bien lo perdono, tiene mi perdon Sr Andley - agregó levantandose del asiento

-De verdad? -

-Así es, ahora me retiro -

Candy se dirigia a la puerta y tomó la perilla cuando -

-Hay algo que debo decirle -

-Si? - preguntó el rubio esperanzado

-Sólo porque ahora tenga mi perdón no significa que las cosas entre ud y yo volverán a ser igual, no quiero que se ilucione por algo que nunca tendrá mi "confianza", y cuando desee hablar conmigo sólo, limitese a hablar de negocios, Adiós -

Candy abandonó la Biblioteca, dejando a un Albert con el rostro desencajado.

...

_**Mansión Leagan's**_

Eliza empacaba sus cosas, por orden de candy tenían que desalojar la gran propiedad.

-Maldita! - gritaba mientras destrozaba el cuarto

Se sentó en el borde de su cama, llorando por tener que dejar la propiedad más preciada que su familia poseía.

Si la rubia, aparecía en ese momento la pelirroja podría estrangularla con sus propias manos.

Continuó empacando, no sin antes jurarse a si misma, que _**regresar**__**í**__**a**_ a destruir a la huerfana .

...

_**Mansión Andley**_

Albert seguía en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba, cuando la rubia abandonó el lugar.

-Puedo entrar? - dijo George tocando la puerta

-Si, pasa -

George entró y vio a su mejor amigo derrotado.

-Que ocurre William?-

-Que no ocurre, sería la pregunta George -

-William si estás así por las deudas, sabes que es algo momentaneo tus inversiones en Europa están dando frutos - agregó George tratando de animarlo

-Eso, las deudas deberian preocuparme, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa ahora -

-Entonces? - preguntó sin entender

-Es candy -

-A qué te refieres, que ocurre con la señorita Candy? -

-Creo que me odia George, no quiere verme ni en pintura -

-Es normal William, está dolida con el tiempo su rencor disminuirá-

-Es que no lo entiendes George, no puedo dormir no puedo comer porque paso todo el día pensando en ella - confesó el rubio

A George casi se le cae el bigote, cuando escuchó a su amigo.

-No te entiendo, la amas? -

-Siempre lo hice, pero estaba confundido... somos tan distintos -

-Comprendo, la amas pero ella no quiere saber nada de ti, no es así? -

-Así es, soy un estúpido George -

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo, si la amas entonces conquistala -

-George cómo se conquista a una mujer que no quiere verte, que tan sólo tu presencia la hace sentirse enferma? -

-Mmmm, creo que debes tratar de ganar su confianza nuevamente -

-Cómo? -

-Ponte de su parte, demuestrale que en verdad estás arrepentido, se amable con ella -

-Crees qué eso funcione? - preguntó el rubio esperanzado.

-Tomará tiempo, pero si podría funcionar no pierdes nada intentandolo -

George continuaba aconsejando a su amigo, pero el rubio ya no escuchaba nada. Se preguntaba si en verdad eso funcionaria, en verdad George tenía _**raz**__**ó**__**n**_ nada le costaba intentarlo.

...

_**En New York**_

Tom Steven's la mano derecha se encontraba en una reunión con Terruce Grandchester

-Cómo ve Sr Grandchester es una buena propiedad y el costo no es muy alto -

-Es algo grande para una persona, yo sólo deseo una casa de campo ya que pienso estabilizarme en esta ciudad -

-Comprendo Sr, pero si no esta muy convencido puedo mostrarle otras propiedades que la Señorita White, ha puesto en venta -

Terruce observó algunos documentos y fotos, y una propiedad en especial llamó su atención.

-Esta,es la mejor que he visto - dijo Terruce ahora convencido

-Buena elección es una de las mejores, si está decidido podemos hacer los papeleos y cuando desee lo llevaré conmigo a Chicago para mostrarselo - comentó por fin el moreno se había decidido por una propiedad.

-Claro empezemos entonces, deseo visitar la propiedad mañana así que deberiamos tomar el vuelo hacia Chicago esta noche...Susana por favor consigue dos boletos rumbo a chicago - dijo Terruce dirigiendose a su secretaria .

-Lo haré, con permiso -

-Una pregunta Sr Steven's, a quien le pertenece las propiedades qué me ha mostrado? -

-Le pertenecia a la Familia Andley, pero ahora la Señorita Candy es la dueña de esas propiedades -

-Ya veo, estará ella en Chicago?-

-Así es, ella estará presente -

-Perfecto, empezaré a leer el contrato y esta misma noche tomaremos el avión -

Terruce Grandchester era el hijo de un Duque Ingles, era un hombre muy conocido en Europa.

No existia la mujer que pueda resistirse a sus encantos , ya que él era muy conciente de su atractivo.

Había decidido mudarse a America, ya que Europa le parecía muy aburrido. Pero eso no era todo, el deseaba hacer su sueño en realidad: él quería ser un actor.

...

_**Mansión Andley**_

Una vez que la rubia terminó de conversar con Albert, decidió que por hoy era suficiente .

-Candy qué pasó? - preguntó Dorothy, al ver a su amiga muy molesta

-Nada Dorothy -

La morena pudo ver que su amiga no estaba de buen humor, lo mejor era quedarse callada.

Candy tomó a su niño en brazos.

-Es hora de regresar al departamento, tengo que descansar mañana Tom estará aquí con el comprador .

-Está bien vamos - dijo dorothy

Una vez en el auto.

Candy recordó la conversación que tuvo con el rubio. Qué creía él que con un " perdoname" era suficiente?.

Era un estúpido si creía que ella volvería a creer en él nuevamente.

Pensó en su venganza. Ahora los Andley se encontraban en una mala situación economica y eso es lo que ella deseó por mucho tiempo.

Ahora le seguían Los Leagan 's, les había concedido un día para desalojar la gran propiedad.

Ella se encargaría de que nadie en la Alta Sociedad, brindara ayuda a Eliza y su madre.

Quería verlas arrastrarse por un poco de ayuda. Y al paso que iba eso sucederia muy pronto .

...

En los callejones de los Suburbios de Chicago

Neil Leagan había desaparecido, nadie sabía su paradero. Nadie excepto el mismo .

Después de despilfarrar el dinero de los Andley y Leagan's en drogas, fue señalado como el culpable por su familia, no tuvo otra opción mas que huir.

Ahora se encontraba rodeado de gente sin escrupulos.

Pero por ahora no le quedaba de otra. Tenía que estár a lado de asesinos y drogadictos como castigo.

Se encontraba desesperado, hasta que vio algo en el periodico que llamó su atención.

"Candice Hamilton , la nueva dueña de la fortuna Andley &amp; Leagan, se encuentra en New York. Se dice que la nueva multimillonaria, negociará con grandes empresarios, para llevar a cabo un gran proyecto"

Neil terminó de leer el periodico y pensó en la tal Candice Hamilton. Nunca antes había escuchado ese hombre, excepto el nombre "Candy".

Pero no podía ser ella, la candice que conoció era la hija de sirvientes, así que no podía ser la misma

La sangre de Neil empezó a hervir, al recordar a la dulce Candy. La sirviente que se tomó el atrevimiento de rechazarlo y golpearlo fuertemente cuando este trató de tomarla a la fuerza .

...

Candy por su parte seguóa pensando en sus planes.

Ahora la fortuna Andley &amp; Leagan le pertenecia. Pero no estaba satisfecha.

La vieja Elroy, aún se atrevia a contradecirla e insultarla. Tenía que hacer algo para acabar con Qué?.

Ciertamente el perder su fortuna fue un duro golpe para la anciana, pero candy tenía la necesidad de herirla más.

Entonces una idea le vino a la mente .

Sólo hay algo que le doleria mucho más que perder su fortuna.

Y eso era perder a su familia. Si ella lograba poner a los hombres Andley en su contra, entonces habría logrado mucho más.

Si, eso es lo que haría pondría a su misma familia en contra de ella. Y ya sabía por dónde comenzar.

"Albert".

...

_**Aeropuerto de Chicago**_

El vuelo desde New york a Chicago, tomó sólo unas horas .

Tom Steven's partió rumbo al departamento de Candice, despidiendose del moreno no sin antes decirle que él vendría a recogerlo con su auto .

Terruce y su secretaria Susana se hospedaron en un hotel de cinco estrellas, se quedaron en habitaciones separadas, aunque a la " dulce " Susana le hubiera gustado lo contrario.

...

_**Al día siguiente**_

Candy se encontraba en una de las grandes propiedades que había adquirido, esperaba a Tom.

"Porqué toma tanto tiempo?" pensó. Tom y su acompañante debieron estar ahí hace 10 minutos .

Hoy la rubia se veía especialmente hermosa. Llevaba un pantalon de vestir blanco, también llevaba un hermoso pequeño top hecho de seda.

Tenía un hijo pero su cuerpo seguía igual que antes, incluso mejor ella podría asegurar.

La propiedad poseia un gran jardin con una inmensa fuente de agua.

Dio la vuelta cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba.

-Por fin - dijo

-Candy disculpame, tu sabes el trafico - dijo tom

La rubia alzo la mirada y miró a su amigo, a lado de él caminaba un moreno, con una sonrisa y el cabello a los hombros.

-Buenos Días - dijo candy mirando de reojo al invitado

Terruce pensó en ese momento que ella debía ser la mujer más hermosa que había conocido ( y él había conocido a muchísimas )

Le tomó unos segundos en reaccionar.

días - añadio Terruce besando la mano de candy

-Me alegro que estén aquí -

-Yo mucho más - agregó el moreno ahora avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

La rubia sólo le brindó una sonrisa.

Los tres empezaron a caminar por la gran propiedad, y después de unas horas decidieron dejarlo para el día siguiente .

-Creo que ya le he mostrado toda la propiedad - dijo candy mirandolo

-Así es, es preciosa ( se refería a la mansión o a ella? ) -

-Me alegro que le guste, mañana podemos seguir ahora debo retirarme -

-Fue un gusto conocerlo Sr Grandchester – continuó algo incomoda el moreno era guapo no lo negaba pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima

-El gusto fue mio Candice? -

-Candy, puede llamarme candy -

-Fue un gusto conocerla Candy - dijo Terruce, el estaba muy seguro de su atractivo, así como muchas habían caido, seguramente la hermosa candy no sería la excepción.

-Bueno Adiós -

-Adiós candy - dijieron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

Susana por un momento pensó en acercarse a ellos, había permanecido en el auto con el chofer ya que no se sentía bien.

Pero al ver a su jefe ser tan "amable" con la rubia, se lamentó el haberlo hecho.

Nunca había visto sonreirle a una mujer de esa manera.

Ella le era fiel a Terruce, aunque el trato que él, le daba era el de un jefe, ella se había " guardado" para él. Siempre tuvo la esperanza de que Terruce, llegara a mirarla cómo mujer .

Desde este momento, Susana consideraba a la rubia cómo una amenaza.

Y así como había alejado a muchas mujeres de Terruce, lo mismo haría con ella.

Si era posible inventaria algunas mentirillas para que su Jefe cambie de opinión.

Pero tenía que alejarlo de la rubia.

...

_**Continuará...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cap# 4**_

Terry se dirigia a su auto, mientras caminaba pensaba en la hermosa rubia que había conocido.

"Tendra novio?" Se preguntó. Si lo tenía entonces ese hombre era muy afortunado. Y si no lo tenía, entonces él trataria de conquistar a la rubia.

-Cómo le fue todo señor? - preguntó susana

-Bien, me gustó la propiedad y lo compraré mañana firmaré los papeles - respondió sin siquiera mirarla

-Hay muchas propiedades en Chicago, podría encontrar algunos si lo desea - agregó ella, quería alejar a su terry de la rubia.

-No, está bien no te preocupes -

-Aún así podría hacerlo, no tomaría mucho tiempo - (Es qué no entendia que no? )

-He dicho que no, y si no lo entiendes sabes qué puedes renunciar cuando desees! - dijo el moreno alzando la voz

Al escucharlo Susana, recordó el caracter explosivo que el moreno se cargaba.

...

Esta Tarde, Tom le comunicó a la rubia que una tal Luisa Smith, pretendía ofrecerle a los Leagan's un jugoso prestamo. Candy inmediatamente investigó el nombre del padre de Luisa y cuando lo supo se dirigió a las empresas Smith.

-Es todo eso verdad? - preguntó Mark Smith

-Lo es Señor Smith, no quiero que le vean la cara por eso estoy aquí - contestó candy

-Mi hija me pidió ese prestamo como un favor, y como los Leagan's pertenecen a la Alta Sociedad, no dude en decirle que si -

-Y yo comprendo, sé que su hija debe ser una amiga de Eliza Leagan, pero su familia se encuentra en la ruina -

-En la ruina? pero como? - preguntó el hombre sorprendido

-Al parecer Neil Leagan, despilfarró la fortuna de su familia en drogas -

-Eso no lo sabía , obviamente nunca les hubiera dicho que si, si hubiera estado al tanto -

-Yo soy la dueña de la fortuna Leagan y por eso se mucho sobre la condición economica en la que se encuentran -

-Muchas gracias por decirme todo esto Candice, yo no lo sabía - comentó el hombre, aún sorprendido por las mentiras de su hija

-No tiene nada que agradecer - ahora me retiro buenas tardes - dijo candy despidiendose del empresario

-Buenas tardes señorita y nuevamente gracias -

El empresario se quedó en su oficina, estaba muy molesto con su hija. A él nadie lo tomaba por estúpido.

Candy se encontraba en las afueras de la empresa Smith, cuando alguien indeseable se acercó a ella.

Eliza Leagan necesitaba hablar con el padre de Luisa, como ya su amiga había convencido al empresario. Ahora tenía que recoger el jugoso cheque.

Cuando bajó del auto vio a la rubia. Pero qué hacía la huerfana ahí?.

-Qué haces aquí, maldita huerfana! - gritó eliza

Candy no iba a dejar que la ofendiera de esa manera.

-Lo que yo haga aquí no es de tu incumbencia-

-Eres un zorra!Seguro le estás abriendo las piernas al padre de Luisa para arruinarme -

La rubia se acercó a eliza y le dio una gran cachetada que la tiró al suelo

-Eres una salvaje! -

-Si soy una salvaje, pero al menos yo no soy una cualquiera, yo no le abro las piernas a hombres con dinero para comprarme un vestido nuevo querida -

-Desgraciada-

Esta por demas decir que, la gente solo observaba la pelea verbal entre la rubia y la pelirroja .

Eliza se abalanzó a candy, pero la rubia no era nada delicada a la hora de pelear .

Candy tomó a eliza del pelo y la empezo a jalar por los suelos cómo a un estropajo.

-Sueltame! - empezó a chillar la pelirroja

-Esto es para que aprendas a respetarme, los vestidos ni el dinero hacen a las personas-

-Sueltame!Salvaje! -

Candy soltó a la pelirroja, quien había quedado como si un auto la hubiera arrollado.

-Pero esta me las pagas huerfana! - gritó tomando un taxi y alejandose de la rubia.

La rubia se limpió las manos, ya no era la misma ingenua de antes .

Al limpiar su ropa se dio cuenta de toda la gente que habían sido testigos de la pelea.

Algo avergonzada sólo les brindó una sonrisa, y tomó un taxi rápidamente.

...

Cuando la rubia regresó a su Penthouse, abrazó y bañó al pequeño Mich por un rato .

Estaba por prender la televisión cuando el timbre sonó .

-Si? - dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta

-Es ud Candice Hamilton?

-Si lo soy. Porqué?

-Esto es para ud - dijo el muchacho entregandole un arreglo de rosas

-Gracias- añadió la rubia sorprendida

-Firme aquí por favor -

-Si claro - Eso es todo? -

-Sí, Buenas noches -

-Buenas noches -

Candy cerró la puerta y abrió la tarjeta blanca que se encontraba en medio de las rosas.

" Ni todas las rosas del mundo, serían suficientes para decirte cuanto lo siento, espero que podamos dejar el pasado atrás "

W.A.A

Cuando la rubia terminó de leer la tarjeta, se llevó la mano a la boca .

-Pero quién se creía que era para mandarle rosas?-

Por un momento pensó en botarlas, pero después pensó en algo mejor .

Una idea se le vino a la cabeza .

...

_**Mansión Andley**_

Era la hora de la cena en la gran mansión .

La Tia, no le dirigia la palabra a su sobrino favorito.

-Cómo van las inversiones en Europa ? - preguntó la tía secamente

-Bien - fue todo lo que Albert pudo decir

-Espero que si, si no dan frutos nunca podremos recuperar lo nuestro, tendremos que aguantar a la estúpida esa -

Albert apretó su tenedor .

Los Jovenes Andley permanecian en silencio, ellos no eran quien para opinar o llevarle la contraria a la Tía .

-Y tu william porque permitiste que cambiara los cuadros? - preguntó muy molesta

-Porque es su casa -

-Nuestra casa William, no la de esa perdida -

-Basta! es que nunca se cansa de estar hablando mal de los demás?! - gritó Albert

-Cuidado con tu tono de voz William!-

Albert se limpió la boca con la servilleta y abandonó el comedor.

La Tía Abuela, estaba roja del coraje. Mientras que los jovencillos Andley se miraban los unos a los otros.

...

_**En el Penthouse de Candy**_

Mientras se relajaba en su Jacuzzi, el celular sonó.

-Candy?

-Tom?

-Candy te llamo para decirte que encontre a Neil Leagan -

-Lo hiciste? Dónde esta?-

-Vive en un callejo , en uno de los peores suburbios de la ciudad -

-Entiendo, bueno ya sabes que hacer-

-Aún sigue en pie?-

-Si,y no seas muy considerado-

-Está bien, te mandaré una foto cuando lo veas no podrás reconocerlo -

-Adiós

-Adiós

Candy colgó el celular con una gran sonrisa. Neil ahora pagaría por sus actos.

En su Jacuzzi, la rubia recordó ese amargo momento.

...

Los Leagan's visitaban a los Andley casi todos los días.

Neil muchas veces trató de besarla, o manosearla pero la rubia se defendia muy bien .

El aprovechó una noche de fiesta y mientras todos dormian se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia.

Como una serpiente dispuesto a atacar en silencio, abrió la puerta y cuando vio a la rubia durmiendo en su cama se acercó a ella .

Se sentó al borde de la cama y empezó a tocarla, la rubia al sentir una mano en su cuerpo despertó.

Pero Neil tapó la boca de candy con sus manos.

Mientras más candy se defendia, más la tocarla y herirla.

La rubia se defendió como a una fiera, le arañó la cara y mordió su mano .

Y Neil al sentirse rechazado por un sirvient , golpeó duramente el rostro de la rubia.

Al escuchar los pasos de alguien por el pasillo, Neil abandonó el cuarto de la rubia inmediatamente.

Dejando a un candy asqueada, se levantó de inmediato y fue a la ducha se bañó por un buen rato, al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba lloraba, en ese momento pensó que había nacido solo para sufrir.

...

Dejo esos recuerdos de lado, le indicó a Tom claramente la clase de escarmiento que quería para Neil.

...

_**Al día siguiente**_

En la mansión todos recibieron a candy muy bien cuando se dio a conocer como la dueña de la casa.

Los sirvientes no tenían ningún problema con ella.

-Buenos días señorita Candice - dijo frank el mayordomo

-Sólo candy, Frank -

-Está bien Candy -

-Se encuentra el Señor William? -

-Sí está en su Biblioteca, desea verlo ahí o en la sala? -

-Yo iré a la Biblioteca, conpermiso -

La rubia se dirigió a la biblioteca, tenía algo que aclararle al rubio

-Puedo pasar? - preguntó candy

Albert se sorprendió al verla, sin pensarlo dijo :

-Si claro, entra -

-A qué debo tu visita ? - preguntó el rubio intrigado

-A Esto - dijo la rubia

Albert no supo cómo o de dónde, pero candy sacó un ramo de rosas y se lo tiró en la cara.

Eso le dolio .

-Pero qué haces! - exclamó el rubio

-En ningún momento te pedí que me enviaras rosas - dijo candy molesta

-Pensé que te gustarian las rosas - agregó el decepcionado

-No las necesito, así que ya lo sabes -

Fue lo último que dijo, abandonó la biblioteca.

Pero el rubio no se daría por vencido, él le enviaria rosas hasta que ella se decida a llamarlo Albert nuevamente.

Por un lado pensó que fue una buena elección el haberle enviado un ramo de rosas en vez de un mazeter . Si lo hubiera hecho ya tendría la cabeza rota.

...

En la sala se encontró con los Jovenes Andley

-Hola candy - dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Hola chicos - saludó candy sonriendoles

-Candy ellas son Annie y Patty - dijeron los muchachos presentando a las damas

-Hola mucho gusto - agregó candice sonriendo, las chicas parecian ser sencillas

-Mucho gusto – correspondieron a su saludo

-Y qué hacen aquí tan é que estarían en la universidad - preguntó candy

Los jovenes Andley bajaron la cabeza, cuando ellos perdieron su fortuna, decidieron dejar la universidad ya que era una muy carísima.

-Creo que mejor pediré algo para beber - dijo annie

-Si - dijeron todos

Los Jovenes Andley acompañaron a Annie, Patty se quedó sola con candy.

-Acabo de conocerte pero debo é pasó con la universidad?-

-Ellos ya no pueden pagar la universidad - respondió patty bajando la cabeza

En ese momento candy se sintió ma , cuando decidió vengarze de los Andley en ningún momento quiso afectar a los jovencillos que siempre fueron amables con ella.

-Qué cursos estudiaban? -

-Anthony finanzas al igual que Archie y Stear estudiaba Ingenieria -

Candy pudo ver como al nombrar a Stear la morena se puso roja .

-Gracias por decirmelo, lo agradezco -

Se despidió de Patty, y salió a las afueras de la mansión . Tenía que hablar con Tom.

Marcó el numero de su mano derecha.

-Tom?

-Candy?

-Tom, estaré ahí en cinco minutos .

-Ok te espero.

...

Terruce se encontraba impaciente por volver a ver a la rubia. Al contrario de Terry, Susana no deseaba ver a la rubia .

El moreno a lo lejos vio a la rubia y sonrió gratamente .

Tenía que saber mas de ella.

-Buenos días a Todos - dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa

-Buenos días bella dama - saludó Terry besando su mano

Al ver esto susana tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no arrugar el papel que llevaba en las manos.

-Buenos días Tom -

-Candy preciosa, Buenos días -

-Candy te presento a mi secretaria Susana - dijo terry tomando el hombro de susana para acercarla a candy

-Mucho gusto Susana - le tomó solo un segundo para ver que la mujer que tenía en frente no estaba contenta de conocerla

-Mucho gusto Señorita - dijo susana forzando una sonrisa .

-Bueno creo que debemos firmar los papeles - mencionó Tom

-Así es empezemos -

Si terry firmó su sentencia de muerte no se dio cuenta, firmaba sin leer ya que sus ojos se encontraban fijos en el cuerpo de la rubia.

Una vez que firmaron el contrato. Tom abrió una botella de vino para brindar.

Entre risas empezaron a conocerse un poco más.

Candy necesitaba hablar con Tom, así que lo jaló a un lado.

-Qué pasa? - preguntó Tom

-Tom, necesito que me hagas un favor y quiero que lo hagas hoy mismo-

-Si claro dime-

-Quiero que averigües en que universidad estaban inscritos, Anthony, Stear y Archie y una vez que lo hagas, quiero que hables con el director -

-Qué se supone que debo decirle -

-Vas a pagar sus cursos por dos años -

-De los tres? -

-Si no importa cuánto cueste, quiero que ellos regresen a la universidad mañana mismo-

-Está bien lo haré hoy mismo -

-Cuando este todo listo llamam , así podre darles las noticias yo misma -

-Entiendo-

-Gracias Tom, no sé que haria sin ti - agradeció la rubia abrazandolo

...

Candy se encontraba admirando la hermosa agua de fuente, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba.

-Es hermoso no es así -

Candy dio la vuelta y se encontró con la Terry.

-Hola - dijo la rubia

-Eres muy bella -

-Gracias - agradeció la rubia sonrojada

-Sólo digo la verdad - agregó el moreno acercandose a ella

-Y le gusta América? -

-Sí, hay muchas cosas INTERESANTES en este País -

-Me alegro -

-No quiero ofenderla novio candy? -

-No, no tengo novio -

-Cómo es eso posible? - preguntó terry sonriendo

-No tengo tiempo para entablar una relación con nadie -

-Ya veo ... no la moestaria si la invito a cenar? -

-No creo que sea correcto -

-Por favor, sólo una cena prometo portarme bien -

Esa última frase a la rubia le pareció muy gracioso.

Sonriendo la rubia asintió con la cabeza .

-Perfecto, podrías darme tu dirección para recogerte? -

La rubia abrió su cartera y le ofreció una tarjeta .

-Gracias - dijo el moreno

-Bueno entonces nos vemos luego - comentó candy

-Qué te parece si paso a recogerte mañana por la noche? -

-Está bien Adiós -

-Adiós hermosa - dijo terry en un susurro

...

Al llegar a su Penthouse la rubia pensó que quizás, aceptar la cita no fue la mejor idea por el momento.

Se encontraba alimentando a Mich, cuando el celular sonó.

-Aló?

-Candy, soy Tom

-Si-

-Ya hablé con el director, y los cursos están pagados por dos años tal y cómo lo pediste, pueden regresar a la universidad mañana mismo -

-Muchas gracias Tom - Buenas noches

-Buenos noches,chao -

Candy colgó y suspiró de alivio, ahora podía sentirse mejor. Tenía que hacer algo por ellos, los chicos Andley eran adorables. A veces se preguntaba cómo es que ellos y Albert podían tener la misma sangre que La señora Elroy -

Terminó de alimentar a su hermoso niño, y lo llevó a su cama.

...

_**Al día siguiente**_

-Flammy cuida a mi niño por favor regresaré en unas horas - pidió candy a la niñera

-No te preocupes candy lo hago con gusto, él es adorable -

-Gracias - besó a su hijo y abandonó el lugar.

Candy se cansó de tener que estar tomando taxis así que contrató a un chofer

-Mauro a la mansión Andley por favor -

-Si señorita -

...

En el camino pensó que no podía seguir con esto, se estaba vengando de quienes la hicieron sufrir pero no era feliz. Cada vez que ella actuaba de mala manera en contra de alguien, sentia como parte de su alma y corazón se corrompia. Y no era algo agradable.

Cuando acabara con los Leagan y la Señora Elroy, se tomaria un gran descanso.

_**En la mansión**_

-Llegamos Señorita - dijo Mauro

-Gracias Mauro, ya sabes sólo espera aquí -

-Claro -

Cómo ella era la dueña no tenía que pedir permiso para hacer nada, así que entraba y salia como si nada .

En la sala se encontraban Los jovenes Andley, tenían un gran periodico en mano, estaban buscando trabajo .

-Hola Chicos - dijo candy

-Hola candy - dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Qué hacen? -

-Estamos buscando trabajo - dijo Stear

-Y porqué? -

-Porque si trabajamos podremos pagar la universidad – mencionó Anthony

-Yo creo que están perdiendo su tiempo en ese periodico, lo que deberian hacer es alistarse e ir a la universidad antes de que se les haga tarde - agregó candy sonriendo

-No entendemos - comentó Archie

-Sólo alistense muchachos no se preocupen por la universidad podrán estudiar sin preocupaciones por dos años -

Los jovenes Andley abrieron sus ojos cómo platos.

-Eso quiere decir que tu pagaste la universidad? - preguntó Anthony

-Así es, si siguen aquí llegaran tarde -

Los tres jovenes se pararon inmediatamente y abrazaron a candy efuzivamente.

Ella los recibió con una sonrisa

-Gracias candy - dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo

-De nada chicos, pero si no se alistan llegarán tarde.

-Si claro, vamos - los tres se miraron y corrieron a sus cuartos tenían que alistarse rápidamente.

Al correr los tres tropezaron. Candy no pudo evitar reir.

-Jajaja con cuidado! - gritócandy

Candy tomó su cartera y se dirigia a la salida cuando :

-Veo que ahora compras a mis sobrinos - dijo la Tia Abuela

Candy por un momento pensó en ignorarla, pero cambió de opinión.

-Es qué tiene celos? - preguntó sonriendo

La tia quería desaparecerla con la mirada.

-De una cualquiera cómo tu NUNCA -

-Ya veo que ni la ruina ha podido cambiar su forma de ser - comentó candy burlandose

-Rie por ahora, veremos quien rie último -

-Si no cuida su boca, puede que me decida a sacarla a patadas de esta mansión – adviritó candy en tono amenzante

-No te atreverias, William nunca lo permitiría -

-Jajaja -

-De qué te ries! - exclamó la anciana

-Quien lo dira la "gran" señora Elroy, aún vive en una gran mansión gracias a mi caridad -

-Esta casa es de mi familia! No la tuya! -

-Si, diga lo que quiera -

-Aunque ahora tengas mucho dinero nunca dejarás una sirvienta -

A candy esta afirmación le dolió.

-Prefiero ser una sirvienta a ser una VIEJA BRUJA como ud ! - exclamó candy

-Cómo te atreves! -

-Me atrevo a eso y a mucho más, grabeselo en la cabeza señora Elroy yo soy la dueña, la señora de la casa, ud ya no tiene ninguna autoridad - dijo candy acercandose a ella

-Nunca dejarás de ser una huerfana, por eso mi sobrino se burló de ti, cómo iba él a teminar con una mujer de clase por ti ! - dijo la tia alzando la voz

Golpe bajo para candy .

Lentamente se acercó a la Tia Abuela y le dijo :

-Una huerfana que si mueve los dedos puede desaparecerla si así lo desea, si yo fuera ud tendría cuidado, uno nunca sabe lo que le puede pasar a uno -

Diciendo esto, abandonó la mansión.

Dejando a la Tia Abuela temblando de miedo.

Era la primera vez que candy la miraba con los ojos llenos de furia y desprecio. Practicamente la había amenazado .

...

La rubia se encontraba afuera de la mansión y se recostó en el auto. Ella no quería lastimar a la gente en verdad ella no quería lastimar a nadie, pero el rencor muchas veces se apoderaba de ella y le hacían olvidarse de muchas cosas cómo su sentido común.

Cuando regresó a la vida de los Andley después de mucho tiempo ella pensó en destruir a Albert por eso ella obtuvo su fortuna .

Pero el ver al rubio deprimido y sin fuerzas afectaba mucho a candy. Es que tontamente ella trataba de negar lo que aún sentía por él: AMOR.

...

La noche llegó, y la rubia se preparaba para su cita con el moreno .

Aunque poseia mucho dinero, no era una mujer vanidosa .

El moreno por su parte había conseguido una hermosa joya para sorprender a la rubi . Susana fue la encargada y ella aseguró que ese fue el peor día de compras que había tenido en su vida .

Terry tocó el timbre.

-Si?

-Candy soy yo Terruce -

-Bajaré enseguida Terry -

-Te espero -

...

-Hola - dijo candy

Terry volteó a verla y casi se cae para atrás.

-Candy...estás bellisima -

-Gracias Terry y dime a dónde me llevarás a cenar? -

-Avec Restaurant he escuchado muy buenas cosas sobre ese lugar -

-Entiendo, entonces vamos-

El moreno abrió la puerta del auto cómo todo caballero. Claro también como caballero sólo miraba a la rubia de reojo para no incomodarla.

Cuando llegaron al restaurant a la rubia le pareció acogedor nada extravagante y eso le gustó.

Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta cuando la rubia se encontró con Albert.

El rubio había asistido a una junta, como ya había terminado él se dirigia a la mansión junto a su amigo George.

Pero no esperaba enontrarse a candy en la puerta acompañada de un guapo moreno.

-Albert!-

-Candy!-

...


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Albert !

-Candy!

Albert estaba sorprendido de ver a la rubia en ese restaurant y acompañada por alguien que ahora sostenia la pequeña cintura de la rubia con su mano.

Terry observaba la reacción de los rubios, y algo dentro de él le aseguró que algo había pasado entre ellos .

Candy se quedó estatica con la mano en la perilla de la puerta. No pensó encontrarse al rubio en ese restaurant. No quería que el rubio malinterpretara las cosas.

-Pero porqué ella tenía que justificarse?.

El rubio veia a Terry cómo un guerrero cuando conoce a su enemigo.

Albert lo miró, y su mirada reflejó desafio.

Terry pudo ver desafio y molestia en los ojos del rubio,así que sonriendo él le devolvió la misma mirada .

La rubia salió de su estupor y decidió presentarlos.

-Buenas noches Sr Andley - dijo candy sonriendo

Albert pensó que ella entraria al restaurant sin dirigirle la palabra.

-Buenas noches Candy – agregó el rubio sonriendo

Candy por un momento quiso darle con su cartera en la cabeza.

-Es una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí-

-Lo mismo digo -

-Permitame presentarlos, Terruce Grandchester él es el Sr WilliamAndley-

Los dos hombres se dieron la mano por obligación .

-Mucho gusto -

-Igual - dijo el rubio, el moreno le daba mala espina

En ese momento George se acercaba a ellos .

-Buenas Noches George - saludó candy

-Oh Buenas noches señorita, que sorpresa encontrarla aquí -

-George, él es Terruce Grandchester -

-Mucho gusto - dijo el moreno

-Igualmente - respondio George, quien quería sacar de ahi a su amigo, no tenía buena cara .

-Bueno nosotros tenemos una reservación , Buenas noches - dijo el moreno, tomando a la rubia de la cintura para dirigirse a su mesa.

Albert los siguió con la mirada, deseaba poder quitarle esa sonrisa al moreno con un golpe.

-William quita esa cara - comentó george quien se estaba divirtiendo con la escena

-No entiendo qué hace ella con ese imbecil -

-Ella es una mujer hermosa es normal que tenga muchos pretendientes -

Albert sabía muy bien que una mujer hermosa como Candy , llamaba la atención de muchos hombres.

-Le envié rosas y me los tiró en la cara, pero con ese se la ve contenta - agregó el rubio muy molesto

-Mejor vamonos William, sólo sigue haciendo lo que te dije -

Los dos amigos tomaron el aut . George no estaba preocupado por lo que pasaba entre los rubios, ya que el estaba seguro de que Candy aún amaba a William.

...

Terry se sentía algo incomodo, desde que se cruzaron con el rubi , la hermosa rubia que tenía enfrente, parecia estár en otro mundo.

Candy por su lado trataba de prestar atención a lo que Terry decía, pero no podía era, muy difícil . Hoy Albert lucia particularmente guapo .

La rubia no podía creer que después de todos estos años, su corazón aún latia como lo hizo cuando vio al rubio.

...

En los suburbios de Chicago

Tom y un amigo más se encontraban dandole un escarmiento a Neil Leagan.

Neil no era un hombre valiente y tampoco sabía pelear, así que cuando Tom y su amigo empezaron a golpearlo como un saco de arena, él no pudo defenderse.

Cuando quedó con la nariz y el labio roto, y los ojos hinchados los dos hombres pensaron que ya era suficiente.

Después Tom se acerco al oido de Neil y le dio un mensaje departe de Candy.

" Todo el mal que hacemos , tarde o temprano regresa a nosotros ".

Tom pudo haber dejado a Neil botado en la calle. Pero la rubia no era una mala persona , le dijo a él que cuando hubiera terminado, lo dejara en un hospital .

Y así lo hizo.

...

_**Mansión Andley**_

La Tia Abuela, conversaba con su querida sobrina Eliza.

-No puedo creer lo que esa estupida me hizo! - gritó eliza

-Es una salvaje - dijo la Tia

-Tia no la soporto, ella está arruinando nuestras vidas! -

-Lo sé hija pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada, la huerfana esa tiene contactos -

-Se atrevió a hablar con el padre de Luisa! La muy estúpida -

-Y qué pasó con Mark?-

-Él le cree a la huerfana, dijo que ella no tiene motivos por el cual mentir, me botó de su empresa - respondió eliza, aún recordando la humillación que pasó.

-No lo puedo creer, esa cualquiera quiere acabar con nosotras -

-Así es,por eso tenemos que hacer algo -

Eliza cada día odiaba más a la rubia, deseaba hacerla sufrir. Si estuviera en sus manos la estrangularia y disfrutaria verla sufrir.

Por otro lado, la Tia Abuela deseaba lo mismo.

-No sé que podriamos hacer, ahora ha puesto a mis sobrinos en mi contra - comentó la Tía Abuela, recordando la discusión que tuvo con William.

-Tenemos que hacer algo Tía, lo primero que debemos hacer es recuperar nuestra fortuna , después podemos matarla si queremos - añadió Eliza (la verdad es que ella estaba loca) .

-Pensé en casarla con William, pero él no desea ayudarme no quiere burlarse de la estúpida de candy -

-Esa es un buena idea, tenemos que encontrar su débilidad, ella le debe temer a algo-

Su bastardo probablemente -

-Si , ahora que lo mencionas es como si la huerfana tratara de esconder a su hijo de la familia - respondió la tía recordando cómo candy protegia a su hijo de ellos.

Entonces el foco se le prendió a Eliza .

-Tía, un momento, Ud no cree que su hijo sea también hijo de William? -

Cuando La Tia Abuela escuchó eso, se paró inmediatamente. Eso nunca!. Su fina sangre nunca se perderia combinandose con la sangre común.

-Pero qué dices Eliza! - gritó la Tia

-Pienselo Tia, si su hijo resulta ser su sobrino, cómo padre William tendría derechos - agregó eliza, mientras su loca mente trabajaba

La Señora Elroy lo pensó por un momento, era cierto. Pero de que le servia si de todos modos eso no aseguraria su fortuna .

-No veo en cómo pueda ayudarnos -

-Siempre hay una manera Tía, y le puedo asegurar que aún así no recupere nuestra fortuna, si William llega a ser el padre, me reiré en su cara ya que él pelearia por su custodia -

-Dudo que sea el hijo de William -

-Eso no lo sabemos, pero de todas maneras si no es el hijo de William, podriamos usar a su bastardo para vengarnos de ella -

Las dos viboras Andley, se quedaron en la Mansión que le pertenecía a Candy , tramando cómo vengarse de la nueva dueña.

...

_**En el restaurant**_

Terry ordenó el mejor vino que el restaurant podía ofrecer.

Cómo la rubia no hablaba mucho, decidió darle el regalo que había conseguido para ella .

-Candy hermosa, toma espero que te guste - mencionó el moreno, poniendo en sus manos una elegante cajita

La rubia abrió la cajita y encontró un collar de diamantes.

Ella se sorprendió.

-Terry no puedo aceptarlo -

El moreno casi se cae para atrás, había regalado joyas a muchas mujeres anteriormente y ninguna de ellas le había devuelto el regalo, como lo acababa de hacer la rubia.

-Pero porqué? - preguntó el moreno confundido

-Simplemente no creo que sea correcto, tu no me conoces y yo no te conozco -

-Es un regalo que deseo darte hermosa, vales esto y muchísimo más -

-Disculpame Terry, no lo creo correcto -

Terry observó a la rubia sin poder comprenderla. Tomó la cajita y lo puso en el bolsillo de su saco.

"Quizás no le gustó?" pensó.

-Es qué acaso no te gusta el collar? -

-No, no es eso terry, es hermoso simplemente no creo que sea correcto aceptarlo - respondió la rubia con sinceridad

Su corazón le decía al moreno que la rubia que tenía enfrente era única.

Y su mente le decía que alguien " probablemente el rubio, que acababa de conocer ya ocupaba el corazón de la rubia".

Decidieron ordena , y se olvidaron del tema del collar.

Mientras ella partia un pedazo de carne, Terry la observaba, quizás ella ya amaba a alguien, pero eso no significa que él se quedaría sin hacer nada para conquistarla.

...

_**Hotel de Chicago**_

Susana caminaba de un lado a otro estaba muy molesta, es que no pensaba llegar a dormir esta noche?.

-Maldita sea!Ella era sólo su secretaria, no podía reclamarle nada.

Secretaria o no, ella amaba a ese hombre. Desde el primer momento en que lo conoció.

Todos estos años, se había guardado para él,no quería a ningún hombre excepto él.

Y ahora el amor de su vida se encontraba en una cita con otra mujer.

Una rubia que no le llegaba ni a los talones.

Empezó a destrozar la habitación, eso en alguna forma aplacaba su rabia.

Entonces tuvo una idea.

Quizás si ella quedaba embarazada de Terry.

Si,eso haría, seduciría al moreno y terminaria embarazada y cuando lo haga, le exigiria matrimonio al guapo Ingles.

Caminó y caminó por el cuarto tramando su plan.

Emborracharia a Terry, ella se ofreceria y él no se resistiria.

Con una gran sonrisa, se acostó a la cama. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar por el momento adecuado.

...

_**En el Restaurant**_

Una vez pagada la cuenta. La pareja abandonó el restaurant.

Terry abrió la puerta del carro para la rubia .

Una vez adentro, el moreno decidió preguntarle algo.

-Candy, conoces desde hace mucho tiempo al Sr William Andley? -

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a la rubia.

-Porqueé la pregunta? - preguntó nerviosamente

El moreno pudo ver su nerviosismo.

-Es sólo curiosidad - respondió tratando de sonar tranquilo

-Entiendo, yo lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo si -

El moreno entonces tomó aire, era la primera vez que le importaba el pasado de una mujer.

-Candy me gustas mucho - dijo el moreno mirandola

-Oh...yo... no se que decirte -

-Sólo dame una oportunidad, quiero conocerte mejor - agregó el tomando sus manos

-Te refieres a qué quieres frecuentarme? -

-Sí, te prometo que ya no tratará de impresionarte con lujosos regalos - respondió guiñandole el ojo

La rubia sólo pudo sonreir, el moreno tenía buen sentido del humor.

-Llegamos - dijo el chofer de Terry

El ayudó a la rubia a bajar del auto.

Aprovechando el momento la tomó de la cintura.

-Gracias por todo Terry -

-El que debe agradecerte soy yo Candy -

-Bueno nos vemos -

Pero Terry no quería dejarla ir, por primera vez sentía la necesidad y urgencia de sentir los labios de una mujer.

Tomó a candy de la mano y rápidamente la besó.

Candy no supo como o cuando pero ahora lo único que sentía era los labios del moreno sobre los suyos.

Ella no respondia al beso, seguia en Shock.

A unos metros de ellos George y Albert, observaban la escena. George insistió en no perseguirlos, pero William era muy obstinado .

Ahora el rubio deseaba haber escuchado a George.

...

Cuando Candy reaccionó, empujó a Terry.

Después le dio una fuerte bofetada, que le dejó una gran marca en su rostro .

-Pero qué te has creido! - gritó Candy

-Candy...yo...

-No puedes venir a besar a quién se te de la gana! -

-Lo siento Candy – se disculpó muy avergonzado

-Pero la rubia no pudo escucharlo, ya que había entrado al edificio rápidamente.

Dejando a un Terry, avergonzado pero a la misma vez feliz.

Subió al auto y abandonó el lugar.

Quizás hubiera sido bueno si el rubio se hubiera quedado unos minutos mas, pero el no pudo seguir observando esa escena.

...

Candy entró a su departamento muy molesta.

A ella no le gustaba los besos robados, y el moreno no tenía ninguna derecho a besarla.

Se dirigio a la habitación de su pequeño y lo observó mientras él dormia.

Era igual a su padre.

Se acercó a su cama y le dio un beso amoroso en su frente.

El rostro de Mich, hacían que sus problemas o sufrimiento se desvanecieran.

...

Estaba por acostarse en su cama, cuando el celular sonó.

-Aló?-

-Candy, te llamaba para decirte que ya está hecho-

-De verdad?

-Así es, hice lo que me pedistes, mañana te muestro la foto-

-Gracias Tom -

-De nada sólo hago mi trabajo, buenas noches -

-Tom espera -

-Si? -

-Es que no he visto a Dorothy y necesito hablar con ella -

-Ella dice que estará en tu departamento mañana -

-Ok gracias, buenas noches -

Candy colgó el telefono y dio un gran suspiro.

Al menos su amiga era feliz con el hombre que amaba.

...

_**Al día siguiente**_

En la mansión Andley

Albert se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, es que el pobre había tomado la noche anterior.

Se desahogó con unas copas de Whisky.

Quería levantarse pero no podía. La imagen de anoche atormentaba a su mente y corazón.

Pesadamente se levantó y tomó una ducha fria.

...

En el Penthouse

El timbre sonó.

-Dorothy! -

-Candy! -

-Cómo has estado? -

-Extrañanadote, ahora que estás enamorada te has olvidado de tu mejor amiga - dijo tratando de sonar triste

-Tu sabes como es el amor -

-Si - agregó candy confundida

-Dime para qué me querías aquí? - preguntó dorothy tomando un poco de jugo

-Es que necesito que me acompañes a la mansión de los Andley -

-Y Flammy? -

-Ella tiene que trabajar y no puede -

-Mmmm y quieres qué yo cuide al pequeño Mich cierto? -

-Así es, ya sabes no quiero que se acerquen a él -

-No creo que el Sr William, le haga daño al niño -

-No! no quiero que lo vea, no quiero que se acerque a él ! - dijo la rubia alzando la voz

-Disculpa - dijo dorothy realmente apenada

-No está bien, no te preocupes es sólo que no estoy de buen humor -

-Porqué, qué pasó? -

-Terry me besó anoche -

-Qué! -

-Si el muy tonto me besó-

-Y estás molesta porque te gustó, o porque no te gustó? -

-Estoy molesta porque no me gustan los besos robados -

-Pero dime algo te gustó aunque sea un poquito? -

-No sabría decirlo -

-Algo más pasó y no quieres decirmelo te conozco - agregó dorothy cargando al pequeño

-Anoche nos encontramos con Albert en el restaurant-

-Qué!Pero cómo - exclamó la morena alzando la voz

-Al parecer estaba en una reunión -

-Ya veo, lo viste y te sacudió el corazón no es cierto -

-Si - contestó la rubia bajando la cabeza

Dorothy se quedó callada, comprendia la situación de su amiga.

Tomando un poco de jugo la rubia dijo :

-Bueno es mejor que nos alistemos, luego tengo una reunión con Tom -

...

_**En la mansión Andley**_

Albert revisaba unos documentos a lado de George.

-William si no te sientes bien, es mejor que descanses - mencionó George, el rubio no tenía buena cara esta mañana

-Estoy bien George - dijo tocando su frente con la mano derecha

-Por lo visto la empresa en Europa esta yendo mucho mejor de lo que esperabamos, si sigue así en un tiempo podremos recuperar las propiedades -

-Si - es lo único que el rubio pudo decir

-Muchacho, quiz;as ella ha decidió seguir con su vida creo que deberias hacer lo mismo -

-No puedo rendirme tan fácilmente George -

-Entonces deja de lamentarte y haz algo -

-Le he mandado rosas, soy amable con ella qué más puedo hacer? -

-Trata de conocerla más, trata de indagar sobre su vida actual y sobre su hijo eso ayudaria -

Cuando el rubio escuchó la palabra "hijo", su corazón inmediatamente dio un vuelco.

-Hijo? - preguntó el rubio

-Si, escuché que la señorita Candy tiene un hijo - respondió el bigotón tranquilamente

-George,has visto al niño cómo es? - preguntó

-No he visto al niño -

Entonces el rubio se levantó del sillon y empezó a caminar de un lado para otro olvidandose de su dolor de cabeza.

-Qué pasa? - preguntó George

-George, no entiendes el niño de quien hablas puede ser MI HIJO -

-Qué? - el bigotón no podía creerlo

-Así es puede que lo sea - respondió el rubio esperanzado

-No lo puedo creer -

-Tengo que ver al niño George - dijo el rubio desesperado

-William no crees que su hijo sea el resultado del matrimonio que tuvo -

-Quizás, pero también puede que sea mio -

En ese momento el rubio recordó, las veces que el y Candy habían tenido relaciones .

Él nunca lo considero cómo sexo, para él en verdad fue algo especial.

-Quizás uno de estos días traiga a su niño con ella -

-No puedo esperar George, tengo que ver al niño -

-Qué harás? -

-Iré a su departamento, inventaré cualquier excusa -

-Cuándo?-

-Ahora, ven vamos -

Albert practicamente jaló al moreno.

...

En el departamento de la rubia, las dos amigas charlaban mientras se preparaban para salir.

-Y después abofeteaste su rostro? jajaja -

-Estaba molesta, espero que al menos se disculpe – respondió candy sonrojada quizás no debió abofetear al moreno duramente

-Si en verdad le gustas lo hará -

La rubia iba a decir algo, pero su pequeño empezó a llorar.

-Qué pasa mi amor?

Candy tomó al niño en sus brazos y el pequeño se calmó un poco.

-Tienes hambre? -

\- Si...- respondió el niño débilmente

Cómo buena madre que era, inmediatamente empezó a preparar algo para su niño.

...

En las afueras del Penthouse

Ya llegamos William, ahora con queé excusa tocarás el timbre? - preguntó el moreno, estaba intrigado

-Ya sé, le hablaré sobre la propiedad en New York -

-Qué hay con la mansión en New York? -

-Nada, sólo lo usaré como excusa - respondió el rubio abriendo la puerta del auto

-Ven vamos George -

...

-Terminaste mi amor?

-Cómo su pequeño estaba satisfecho, empezó a limpiarlo.

-Lo sentó en el mueble, por un momento .

El timbre sonó.

La rubia rapidamente llevó los cubiertos a la cocina y abrió la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, no podía creer quien la visitaba.

-Ho-hola Candy -

-Qué haces aquí? -

-Yo vine a hablar contigo sobre la propiedad de New York - contestó Albert esperando sonar seguro

-Ahora estoy ocupada, quizás luego - comentó candy tratando de cerrarle la puerta

-Mami - se oyó la voz de un niño

Candy olvidó la puerta abierta e inmediatamente corrió hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño.

Albert se adentró en el departamento,y finalmente pudo ver al niño.

Cuando observó al niño su corazón empezó a acelerarse rápidamente El niño era hermoso .

George por su lado estaba a lado de su muchacho y cuando vio al niño dijo :

-William!

...

**Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi. La siguiente historia es parte de mi imaginación**_

_**Cap# 6**_

-¡William espera! - exclamó el bigotón

Cuando entró al departamento, su muchacho se encontraba congelado observando al niño.

Albert por su lado, le tomó unos segundos para poder ver que el hijo de Candy no era suyo.

El niño tenia el cabello castaño rizado, su piel era algo bronceada .

Definitavemente no era su hijo.

-Sr Andley, le dije que podremos hablar sobre la propiedad luego ahora estoy ocupada – mencionó la rubia acomodando al niño en su cuna

-Si...si claro - fue lo único que el rubio pudo decir, se sentía cómo un estúpido, en verdad se sentía como el más grande de los estupidos.

El rubio se dirigia a la puerta, y cuando iba a salir se quedo un momento con la mano en la perilla.

-Lo siento no quise molestarte - dijo Albert , mirandola

-William te espero abajo - dijo George dejando el departamento

Candy observó al rubio por un momento, y pudo ver una gran tristeza en sus ojos .

Qué podría pasarle? se preguntó.

Entonces algo le dijo que el rubio, estaba ahí para a ver a su hijo.

Porque de no haberlo hecho, no hubiera tenido esa reacción cuando vio a su niño.

-Está bien - dijo ella, tratando de cerrar la puerta.

-Adiós - dijo él

-Espera! - exclamó Candy

El rubio volteo inmediatamente.

-Pensaste qué era tuyo verdad? - preguntó la rubia, tratando de descifrar su mirada

El rubio bajó la mirada .

-Si - fue todo lo que dijo

-Lo siento -

Ella cerró la puerta.

Cuando ella se entregó a Albert, estaba conciente que ella podía quedar embarazada de él, pero lo amaba tanto que no le importó, es más ella deseaba tener un hijo con él, pero simplemente nada pasó.

Cuando la botaron de la Mansión, esperó pero nada. Por un lado estaba feliz y por otro triste.

Feliz porque ser madre soltera no era nada fácil .

Y triste porque muy en el fondo deseó tener una parte de él, con ella .

Albert por su parte, quería darse de cabezasos contra la puerta del carro.

Cómo pudo ser tan estupido de pensar por un momento qué era su hijo?.

La verdad es que el rubio quería ser Padre, pero no había encontrado a la mujer adecuada.

Cuando sostuvo una relación con la tal Marjorie, el rubio sólo pensaba en Candy.

-William lo siento - mencionó el bigotón, pudo ver desilución en los ojos de su muchacho.

-Está bien, vamos a la mansión -

Los dos amigos subieron al auto, uno triste por el rubio . Y el otro decepcionado .

...

-Qué pasó? - preguntó dorothy

La rubia se sentó en el mueble pesadamente.

-No lo sé, él pensó que Mich era su hijo - respondió la rubia aún confundida

-Qué! -

-Si ,vino a "cerciorarse" -

-Me imagino que ahora ya no debe tener dudas -

-Así es - dijo secando la insolente lágrima que había escapado de su ojo

-Yo... no sabía que habían tenido algo serio - mencionó dorothy, pensó que la relación que ellos tuvieron fue basado en besos y caricias

-Nunca lo tuvimos, bueno yo inocentemente pensé que era algo serio pero él no creía lo mismo -

-No se cuidaron? - preguntó dorothy sonrojada

En ese momento Candy sonrió.

-No...no lo hicimos debimos hacerlo , cuando me entregué a él, tenía 17, él fue mi primer amor - respondió candy nostalgica recordando aquellos momentos

-Lo Siento -

-No te preocupes, cuando me alejé de él, pensé en esa posibilidad, pero pasaron los meses y nada, y creo que fue mejor así -

'-Candy si tu lo amas, porque no tratas de rehacer tu vida a su lado? -

-Porque no es fácil Dorothy, hace tiempo confie en él y ya sabes lo que me pasó, si vuelvo hacerlo puede que él me mienta nuevamente -

-Todos nos equivocamos Candy, quizás esta vez sería diferente - aclaró muy nerviosa quizás estaba hablando de más

-Cómo quieres que lo perdone? Mientras él se revolcaba con otra yo era botada a patadas del único hogar que conocí – dijo llorando no pudo más tenía que hacerlo

-Lo siento Candy, no quería hacerte sentir mal -

-Yo fui una tonta nunca debí confiar en él -

-Candy ya tienes su fortuna, y las viboras están sufriendo dime qué más quieres hacer? -

-No lo sé, cuando regresé tenía todo planeado pero otra vez el verlo enredó mi mente, ahora no sé que voya hacer, tengo toda su fortuna pero aún así no soy feliz -

-Candy amiga entonces hazme caso, vamonos de aquí -

-A qué te refieres? - preguntó sin entender

-Vamonos de aquí, comencemos en Europa, ya tienes toda la fortuna Andley &amp; Leagan , ya no tienes nada que hacer en este lugar -

-No puedo, tengo que destrozarlas tengo que verlas sufrir! - acotó la rubia levantando la voz

-A todos menos EL verdad? - mencionó dorothy poniendo su mano en el hombro de la rubia

-Si todos menos él, no puedo herirlo, no puedo hacer nada en contra suya simplemente no puedo -

-El ya no posee la fortuna Andley creo que eso es suficiente -

-Con el tendré consideración, pero no será lo mismo con su Tia y Eliza -

-Si es así entonces creo que debes aplastarlas -

-Tienes razón -

En ese momento el celular de la rubia Sonó.

-Aló? - mencionó candy limpiandose las lagrimas

-Candy?

-Si?

-Soy tom - candy ha pasado algo

-A qué te refieres? - preguntó con miedo

-Andley ha sufrido un accidente -

-Qué? A qué te refieres! - exclamó Candy

-William y su mano derecha tuvieron una accidente, ahora se encuentran en el hospital -

Cuando la rubia escuchó sobre el accidente, soltó el celular y se tapó la boca con las manos.

-Candy qué pasa? - preguntó dorothy acercandose a ella

-Pero candy no respondia, así que la morena tomó el celular.

-Aló? Qué pasa ?

-Do?

-Si soy yo Tom. Qué ocurre? -

-William tuvo un accidente, esta en el hospital -

Dorothy observó a su amiga ahora entendia porque estaba en Shock.

-En que hospital? -

-En el hospital General -

-Vamos enseguida -

-Do, no creo que deban ir -

-Porqué?

-Sabes muy bien porque, la señora Elroy probablemente las echará del hospital -

-No importa, nosotras iremos y primero tendrán que matarnos antes de echarnos del hospital -

-Cuidense Adiós -

-Bye mi amor -

-Chao linda -

Dorothy colgó inmediatamente, abrazó a su amiga.

Así como estaban, salieron del departamento. Tomaron al niño con ellas .

...

FLASHBACK

Albert se sentía desilucionado, pensar que el hijo de la rubia era suyo encendió su corazón de felicidad.

Pero ahora su corazón se encontraba en las tinieblas.

Esta vez Albert era quien tomaba el volante.

-William aunque el niño no sea tuyo, no significa que no puedas conquistarla - mencionó el bigotón sentado a lado del rubio

-Me siento avergonzado George, fui un estópido -

-No te sientas mal, es mejor que ahora sabes que no es tuyo -

-Quizás - añadió tristemente

-Muy tarde me di cuenta lo valioso que tenía a mi lado -

-Aún puedes recuperarla no te des por vencido -

El rubio lo miró por un momento, George era más que su amigo era cómo su Padre.

Pero quizás el rubio debió prestar un poco más de atención a la via .

-CUIDADO WILLAM! - exclamó el bigotón

Albert alzó la vista para ver la autopista, pero cuando lo hizo fue muy tarde.

El rubio sólo pudo ver que su auto se salia de la via, después de eso sólo sintió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza que lo dejó inconciente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

...

_**Mansión Andley**_

La Tía Abuela conversaba en la sala con su "dulce" sobrina.

El telefono sonó.

-Buenos días - dijo la Tia en un tono frío como siempre.

-Señora Andley? -

-Si? -

-Le hablamos del Hospital General, lamento informarle que su sobrino William Andley, y George Andley se encuentran en el hospital -

-Cómo! - gritó la Tia

-Los dos tuvieron un accidente de auto -

-La Tia Abuela colgó inmediatamente, lo normal era que se sienta preocupada por su sobrino, y en verdad si lo estaba un poco.

Pero por un momento pensó que esta sería una gran oportunidad para engañar a la huerfana .

-Eliza vamos al hospital -

-Qué! -

-William está en el hospital debemos verlo -

-Si Tía - agrego eliza, la pelirroja estaba confundida ya que la anciana no estaba preocupada ni triste

...

En el auto

Candy tenía la mirada fija hacia la nada.

-Si le pasaba algo?No, no podía pasarle nada a Albert.

Las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas. Lo amaba, todos estos años trató de odiarlo pero no pudo lograrlo.

Cuando conoció a su esposo, no sintió por él, lo que ella aún sentía por el rubio.

Aún así trató de amarlo, con el tiempo pensó que llegaría a hacerlo, sin embargo no fue así.

Su difunto esposo lo sabía, pero él se conformó con su cariño.

Rogaba por el rubio y su amigo .

Ninguno de los dos se merecia algo así.

...

Una vez en el hospital

La Tia Abuela y Eliza llegaron al hospital, estaban por hablar con el Doctor, pero sus fríos ojos divisaron a lo lejos a la rubia, su amiga e hijo.

Eliza se acercó a la rubia.

Pero Candy no se encontraba de humor.

-Déjame pasar -

-Largate de aquí HUERFANA! - exclamó Eliza alzando la voz .

La rubia tenía el corazón en la boca no tenía tiempo para tonterias.

Así que la tomó de la muñeca y le dijo :

-Si no te mueves te juro que soy capaz de sacarte los ojos en este instante - dijo Candy lastimandola

-Sueltame me lastimas salvaje! -

Eliza tuvo que dejarla pasar, la rubia era mucho más fuerte que ella.

La rubia soltó su muñeca. Y se caminó hacia el Doctor.

Pero ahí se encontró con la Tia Abuela.

-Qué haces aquí! - exclamó la Tia, visiblemente molesta

-Ese no es su problema -

La rubia pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarla.

El doctor se acercó a ellas.

-Familiares de los señores Andley? - preguntó el Doctor

-Si, somos nosotras - respondio la Tia

-El señor Andley se encuentra bien, sólo tiene una lesión en la costilla y en el brazo pero se recuperará -

-Y William? -

El Doctor bajó la cabeza.

-Lamentamos decirle que el Joven William no se encuentra en buen estado, tiene una fuerte lesión en el cerebro, al parecer su cerebro y abdomen llevaron la peor parte -

-A qué se refiere Doctor ? - preguntó Candy

-Me refiero a que su estado es critico -

Candy se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Los proximas horas serán criticas...les informaré si hay alguna mejoria en él -

El Doctor las dejó solas .

La rubia se sentó en el asiento del hospital,su niño sólo la miraba sin entender nada.

Viendolos tan cerca, la Tía Abuela pudo confirmar que el hijo de la huerfana, afortunadamente no era el hijo de su sobrino.

Eliza por su parte pensó que el bastardo de la rubia era una mina de oro .

No sólo porque la huerfana ahora poseia la fortuna Andley &amp; Leagan. La pelirroja no era ninguna tonta cuando la rubia regresó a Chicago, Eliza investigó acerca del difunto esposo de la huerfana.

Gran sorpresa se llevó, cuando se enteró que Michael, el difunto marido de Candy había sido en vida un magnate petrolero.

Aparentemente la huerfana no era ninguna tonta.

Eliza pensaba que la estúpida de Candy posiblemente daria todo lo que tenía por su bastardo.

Dorothy por su lado, miraba con asco a las mujeres Andley. Por los poros emanaban maldad y codicia.

...

En un Lujoso Hotel

Terry se encontraba almorzando junto a Susana, en el comedor del hotel.

-Cómo le fue anoche Señor - preguntó susana picando la carne con el cuchillo, imaginando a la rubia en vez del pedazo de carne

-Bien - fue todo lo que el moreno dijo, aún el cachete le dolia

-Me alegro, señor si desea estabilizarse en New York, deberiamos hacerlo pronto - agregó Susana, si los dos se mudaban a New York entonces el moreno se alejaria de la rubia

-No, es mejor quedarnos en Chicago por un tiempo, esta ciudad tiene muchas ATRACCIONES -

Susana tomó todo el vaso deagua de un sólo sorbo, Terry no se referia a la ciudad. Ella sabía que se referia a Candy .

-Es sólo una sugerencia Señor, ud merece vivir en un lugar mucho mejor que Chicago -

-Estoy donde quiero estár -

-Señor su padre llamó esta mañana, creo que necesita de su presencia en Inglaterra -

-No lo creo, y si fuera así tengo muchas cosas que hacer no tengo tiempo para viajar -

Terry se encontraba pendiente del periodico por eso no podía ver como, Susana apretaba sus puños.

-Qué le pasó en su rostro? - preguntó intrigada

El moreno por un momento se sonrojó.

-Nada - respondió friamente

Susana era mujer, y su intuición le decía que la rubia tenía algo que ver. En ese momento explotó , NADIE PODÍA TOCARLO, SÓLO ELLA! .

No pensó que lo que diria a continuación le traería problemas.

-La señorita Candy parece ser una mujer rara, no me gusta - tuvo que decirlo ya no aguantaba más

-Ella me gusta y escuchame bien, no te vuelvas a expresar así de Candy, si aprecias tu trabajo mantendrás tu boca cerrada! - dijo el moreno fulminandola con la mirada .

-Pero señor yo -

-Es que no escuchaste!Una más Susana y te largas, sabes muy bien que si eres mi secretaria es porque así me lo pidió mi Padre -

Diciendo esto abandonó la mesa.

Susana estaba roja de ira .

Maldita la hora en la que decidieron visitar America .

...

En el Hospital

Eliza abandonó el lugar, ya no podía soportar la presencia de la huerfana ahora "multimillonaria".

La Tía Abuela sabía que esta sería una muy buena oportunidad para convencer a la huerfana.

El doctor se acercó a ellas.

-Lamento decirles que por el momento no hay ninguna mejoria - diciendo esto el doctor las dejo solas nuevamente .

La Tia Abuela, pudo ver verdadera preocupación en los ojos de la rubia. Quizás ella aún amaba a su sobrino.

En ese momento recordó cuando la echó de la mansión.

FLASHBACK

Candy se encontraba en su cuarto cepillando su cabello, se encontraba feliz Albert había partido, pero le prometió regresar.

Cerró los ojos recordando la noche anterior, al hacerlo se sonrojó mucho.

En su mente tenía grabado, los momentos vividos a su lado.

Dio un gran suspiro .

Estaba por ir a prepararse algo para comer cuando tocaron su puerta .

Candy abrió la puerta y encontró a la Tía Abuela, muy molesta.

-Buenas Tardes - dijo candy inocentemente

-Quiero que ahorita mismo tomes tus porquerias y te larges de MI CASA! - gritó la Tia Abuela

Candy no entendia nada, porque la quería echar de la casa. Qué había hecho?

-Pero...porqué? -

-Y todavia eres una cínica, te revuelcas con mi sobrino y actuas cómo si nada! -

La rubia se congeló en ese momento, cómo sabía lo que pasaba entre ella y Albert?.

-Yo...yo puedo explicarlo – se defendió llorando

-No quiero que me expliques nada, ahorita mismo te largas de mi casa y quiero decirte algo más, NUNCA UNA SIRVIENTA CÓMO TU , PODRÁ ESTÁR A LA ALTURA DE LOS ANDLEY! -

Diciendo esto la Tía Abuela, tomó la delicada muñeca de Candy y la jaló duramente lastimandola .

La pobre rápidamente entre lágrimas tuvo que acomodar sus cosas en su pequeña maleta .

Cuando llegaron a la sala. La Tía Abuela la empujó y ella cayó al suelo.

-ERES UNA OFRECIDA , TE DAMOS UN HOGAR Y ASÍ NOS PAGAS , AHORA TE LARGAS Y NO VUELVAS MAS ! - Gritó la Tía, tomando su maleta y echandola a la calle.

Mientras Candy se levantaba del suelo, la pelirroja Eliza sonreía.

Entre lágrimas la rubia abandonó la mansión.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Era increible que la mujer que tenía enfrente,era la misma muchachita que corrió sin piedad hace mucho tiempo.

No podia creer que la huerfana, ahora era la dueña de todo. Cada vez que lo recordaba se le subia la presión.

-Debes estár contenta - mencionó la Tia Abuela

Candy alzó la vista y al ver lo que se avecinaba le dijo a Dorothy que se llevara al niño un momento. Y ella así lo hizo.

-No sé a que se refiere -

-Lo sabes muy bien, querias vernos arruinados ahora lo estamos -

-Y que queria que le deseara lo mejor, cuando Ud me trató peor que a un perro -

-Te lo merecias por ofrecida - agregó la Tia altivamente

-Quizás mi error fue enamorarme de alguien que no debía -

-Fuiste muy ilusa al pensar que te aceptariamos en la familia -

-Se ve que algunas personas en verdad nunca cambian, Ud es una bruja y morirá siendo una bruja -

-Tu no estás muy lejos de serlo, nos quitaste nuestra fortuna y mira ahora este es el resultado, William esta grave en el hospital y todo por tu culpa! - gritó la Tía

-Yo no ocasioné ese accidente! -

-No pero tuviste parte en eso -

-Señora Elroy, presiento que hay algo que quiere decirme, si es así entonces bruja digalo de una vez! -

-Eres una insolente!Si en verdad te preocupas por William entonces haz algo por él -

-Si hago o no algo por él, no es problema suyo -

-Lo es, es mi sobrino -

El doctor se acercó a ellas.

-Doctor cómo está? - preguntó Candy preocupada

-No sé muy bien como decir esto, pero el joven Andley ha entrado en coma -

Cuando la rubia escuchó al doctor, se llevó las manos en la boca tratando de ahogar un grito.

-Estamos haciendo lo posible para ayudarlo, esperemos que despierte del coma, con permiso -

-Es tu culpa! - gritó la Tia

-NO ES CIERTO! -

-Desde que regresaste ha sido desgracia tras otra -

Candy la miró con furia y odio en sus ojos.

-Si en verdad deseas ayudarlo, dale a William lo que le pertenece -

-Y qué es eso? -

-Su fortuna! -

-Y a quien ayudará eso a ud o a su sobrino? - preguntó Candy, ya presentia que es lo que la Tía en verdad deseaba

-La fortuna de los Andley le pertenece a William no a mi -

-Digalo Señora Elroy, dejese de juegos no entiende que William está en coma! -

-Si lo entiendo y la única manera de cerciorarte que en verdad reciba lo que le pertenece, es CASANDOTE CON ÉL! -

-¡QUE!-

...

Terruce Grandchester tenía que disculparse con la rubia, así que tomó el auto y se dirigió a su departamento.

En el camino pensó en despedir a Susana.

Cada día se volvia en un dolor de cabeza.

Si la contrató, fue porque su padre se lo pidió.

Toda la molestia que sentía se fue al recorder el beso que le robó a Candy.

-Llegamos - dijo el Chofer

-Espere aquí, regreso en unos minutos - dijo Terry

El Moreno tocó el timbre pero nada.

Tocó el timbre nuevamente pero nada.

Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

Quizás la rubia no se encontraba en casa.

En ese momento recordó que tenía el numero de Tom.

Marcó el numero.

-Aló? - dijo Tom

-Tom Stevens? -

-Si -

-Soy Terruce Grandchester -

-Oh si recuerdo, ocurre algo con la propiedad? -

-No...no es eso,es que estoy afuera del departamento de Candice, pero nadie contesta no sabe en donde puede estar necesito hablar con ella -

-Lo siento pero Candy se encuentra en el Hospital -

-Qué? Le pasó algo? - preguntó el Moreno preocupado

-No, ella está bien, sólo que un conocido suyo sufrió un accidente y fue a verlo-

-Comprendo , no sabe en qué Hospital puedo encontrarla? -

-Hospital General -

-Hospital General? ok Gracias Sr Stevens -

-De nada -

-Adiós -

-Adiós -

En el otro lado del telefono, Tom espero no haber cometido una indiscreción.

El Moreno estaba intrigado, quizás la rubia necesitaba apoyo en estos momentos .

-Qué debía hacer?

Ir o no ir?.

No estaba segur , quizás la rubia no lo recibiria de Buena manera.

...

En el Hospital

-Qué! -

-Como escuchastes si tienes miedo de que yo trate de beneficiarme con la fortuna de ambos, casandote con él no tendrías que temer nada -

-No fue Ud la que dijo que yo nunca estaria a la altura de los Andley! - exclamó

-Siguo pensando igual, pero al parecer William no piensa igual -

-Yo no me casaré con él, lo apoyaré pero no me casaré con él -

-Haz como quieras sólo recuerda que en tus manos está el ayudar a William -

Diciendo esto abandono el pasillo.

La rubia se quedó en el mismo lugar, pensando en lo dicho por la bruja.

Se levantó del asiento y se acercó a la enfermera

-Disculp , yo puedo verlo? - preguntó nerviosamente

-Al paciente Andley? -

-Si -

-Lo siento estás no son horas de visita -

-POR FAVOR, necesito verlo -

La enfermera sintió pena por la rubia, podía ver desesperación en su rostro

-Está bien siguame -

La rubia agradeció con una sonrisa y siguió a la enfermera.

-Es aquí, tiene cinco minutos -

La rubia abrió la puerta lentamente. Y ahí estaba él inconciente en la Camilla.

Lentamente se acercó a él y tomó su mano.

-Albert despierta por favor, yo no sé que haría si algo te pasa - dijo Candy acariciando la mejilla del Rubio.

Se acerco más a él y en su oido dijo:

-"Te amo".

...

_**Continuará...**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Preferid, entre los amigos, no sólo a aquellos que se entristecen con la noticia

de cualquier desventura vuestra, sino más aún a los que en vuestra prosperidad

no os envidian -

Sócrates

TE AMO - dijo en un susurro

Sí él estuviera despierto ella nunca podría decirselo , simplemente no tendría el valor para hacerlo .

Por un momento pensó en todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora . No no quería hacerle daño , él no tenía la culpa de muchas cosas . Como el maltrato que recibió .

Ella se sintió culpable al verlo en ese estado . Tenía que hacer algo por él , pero qué?

Quizas podría devolverle su fortuna .

Sí eso haría ! , pero cómo hacerlo sin beneficiar a las brujas ?

Tocó su rostro con sus dedos , aún asi en ese estado se veía muy guapo .

En ese momento recordó a George , quizas el podría ayudarla .

Abandonó el cuarto , no sin antes besar sus labios rápidamente .

...

La Tía Abuela sé sentía satisfecha , ahora lo uníco que tenia que hacer era esperar , seguramente la tonta de Candy , haria lo posible por ayudar a su sobrino .

Si ella se casaba con su sobrino toda la fortuna Andley volveria a sus manos .

Se sintió ligeramente culpable al preocuparse mas por el dinero que por su sobrino .

Pero lo hacía por el bien de su familia .

...

Hotel de Chicago

Como no pudo hablar con la hermosa rubia , él moreno regreso a su Hotel .

Caminaba de un lugar a otro , pensando en que hacer .

La " dulce " Susana , se acercó al moreno .

Señor esta bien ? - preguntó la rubia , preocupada

Sí - respondió fríamente

Entonces podemos ir a su Mansion cuando desee -

Susana hiciste lo que te pedí ? -

Sí -

Y qué averiguaste ? -

El señor Andley proviene de la clase Alta , es hijo único ,sus padres murieron en un accidente junto con los Padres de la señorita Candice -

Terry se sorprendió al escuchar , que el Padre de ambos murieron en el mismo accidente .

Algo más ? -

El Joven Andley perdió su fortuna y puso en venta sus propiedades - respondió la rubia , pretendiendo no mirar al moreno

Y Candice fue quién compró sus propiedades ? -

Sí - susana no deseaba hablar sobre la rubia

Ahora Terry , estaba más confundido que antes , porqué Candy compró esas propiedades ? , eran algo más que amigos ? .

Se encuentra bien señor ? -preguntó Susana , le daba coraje que su Terry se la pasara en las nubes por la rubia

Sí , dile al chofer que prepare el auto , tengo que salir - Diciendo esto la dejo sola

Susana apretaba el lapicero que tenía en su mano con mucha fuerza y rabia .

Cómo era posible que sólo la había conocido hace pocos días y ya estuviese enloqueciendo por la rubia ?

Qué tenía ella ? . Destrozó unos documentos de colera , no le importaba meterse en problemas solo quería desquítarse de alguna manera .

Ahora mas que nunca , llevaría a cabo su plan . Y lo haría esta noche .

...

En el Hospital

Disculpe , sabe en qué cuarto se encuentra él señor Andley ?

Sí , en el cuarto 13 -

Gracias -

Rápidamente empezo a buscar por el dichoso cuarto , tenía que hablar con George .

Antes de entrar dejo salir un gran suspiro .

Abrió la puerta lentamente

George ? - habló la rubia , algo nerviosa

Señorita Candy ? -

George , como esta ? -

He estado mejor - sentía dolor pero no quería preocuparla

La rubia le ofreció una sonrisa forzada .

Cómo esta William ? -

Candy tragó seco .

El - él esta en coma , lo siento -

Qué ? ! - no puede ser cierto -

Lo siento -

Tengo que verlo - trató de levantarse pero la rubia lo detuvo -

No , lo haga -

El es fuerte , estara bien -

Es cierto es un hombre fuerte , se que saldra de esta -

George , yo necesito hablar con Ud -

Se encuentra bien ? - preguntó , la rubia parecia temblar

Sí lo estoy , George yo deseo hablar sobre la fortuna de Albert -

Ud es la dueña de todo , no se preocupe -

Lo sé , quizas ante sus ojos actué de mala manera en contra de su familia , pero quiero solucionar lo que he hecho -

Quiere devolverle a William su fortuna ? -

Así es - pero sólo a él -

Entiendo , es complicado ya que si lo hace la Señora Elroy se veria beneficiada ya que ella es miembro de los Andley -

No - no hay alguna forma de impedir que eso pase ? -

Sólo hay una forma de evitarlo -

Cuál ?

Casandose con William -

Pe - pero yo no puedo casarme con él -

Es la única solución -

No puedo pensar en una boda en estos momentos , Albert se encuentra en estado crítico -

George bajó la cabeza , lo que decía era cierto , este no era el momento para pensar en eso .

Lo siento , pienselo señorita -

Lo hare , ahora descanse , Albert se recuperara pronto -

Lo sé-

Nos vemos luego George -

El solo asintió con la cabeza .

Candy abandono el cuarto dejando a un George solo , triste y preocupado .

Derramó algunas lagrimas por William , al mismo tiempo que rogaba y pedia por él.

...

Como una víbora se encontraba espiando al hijo de Candy . Ciertamente no estaba preparada para actuar pero si la ocasión se presentaba , no lo desperdiciaria .

La idiota amiga de la huerfana no se separaba del bastardo

Solo necesitaba unos minutos a solas y podría raptar al niño

Se acercó un poco mas a ellos , pretendiendo leer una revista .

Ella parecía estar entretenida hablando con alguien , dejó al niño en el suelo por un momento .

Esta era su oportunidad si iba hacerlo , era ahora .

Estaba por acercarse mas , cuando unas voces la interrumpieron .

Eran Anthony , Archie e Stear .

MALDITA SEA ! dijo pra sus adentros .

Tendría que hacerlo en otra oportunidad , ahora él estupido de su primo cargaba al bastardo .

Abandonó el pasillo , inmediatamente .

...

En un lujoso auto .

Terry se dirigía hacia el hospital , tenia que ver a la hermosa Candy .

Pero qué le pasaba ? apenas la conocía y él parecía no poder dejarla en Paz .

Siempre había tenido el control de todo , pero por alguna razón cuando se trataba de la rubia , todo parecía estar fuera de control.

Ya no podía negarlo , estaba enamorado de la dulce Candy .

Y lamentablemente ella parecía , querer nada con él .

Sus ojos no brillaban con él , pero si brilló cuando se cruzaron con él tal William Andley en el restaurant.

Pero no todo estaba dicho , ella estaba sola y no tenía ningun compromiso , él no la dejaría en paz , hasta que escuche un NO de los propios labios de la rubia .

...

Mansión Andley

Esta segura Tía ?

Claro , tú sabes que ella siempre ha sidó una estupida -

Esperemos que se case con él -

Lo hara -

Y si no lo hace , yo tengo un plan -

A qué te refieres Eliza ? -

Que raptare a su bastardo , ese mocoso es una mina de oro -

Es una buena idea , pero la huerfana no se separa de su bastardo -

Aprovechare que ella ahora se encuentra en el hospital -

Y sí no funciona ?

Tiene que funcionar , no permitire que la huerfana se case con William ! - grito Eliza

El color del rostro de Eliza , se torno pálido al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho .

Ese es el plan Eliza , no estas de acuerdo ? -

William es mucho hombre para ella Tía -

Ya veo , acaso te gusta mi sobrino ? -

Yo - yo -

Eliza , te gusta no ? -

Sí - respondió bajando la cabeza

Nada me gustaría más que verte a lado de William , pero ahora lo más importante es recuperar nuestra fortuna -

Entiendo -

Una vez casado con la huerfana , William podra hacer lo que quiera con ella , no te preocupes si lo hacen no tendran un matrimonio normal de mi cuenta corre que no sea así -

Eliza sonrió gratamente , cuando escuchó a su Tía .

...

En el Hospital

Candy bebemos marcharnos -

Lo sé , pero antes quisiera despedirme de él -

Está bien , pero no desmores mucho , esperare aquí -

Gracias , estare de regreso en unos minutos -

Candy dejó a Dorothy , cuidando de su niño, solo por un momento .

A los otros visitantes no se les permitía ver a su familia 24 / 7 pero como ella tenía mucho dinero e influencias , podía hacer lo que se le daba la gana .

Al llegar al cuarto del rubio , sintío su corazón latir salvajemente .

Abrió la puerta , lentamente .

Ahy estaba él , postrado en una camilla conectado a toda clase de aparatos .

Cuando se acercó a él , su rostro no tenía color .

Aun así , se veía muy guapo .

En ese momento recordó , cuando los dos eran niños y solían jugar por los jardines de la gran mansión .

...

Candy era la hija de sirvientes , así que no era bien visto que una simple sirvienta , tenga una cercana amistad con el heredero de la prestigiosa familia Andley .

Eso a los dos no les importaba en lo absoluto , pero la Tía de Albert no pensaba igual .

Albert aprovechaba las salidas de su Tia , para jugar con Candy .

Candy quieres pasear por el lago ?

Albert , si tu Tía nos ve juntos , tendre problemas -

Ella no está , no te preocupes ven - dijo él , tomando su mano

Si no estuviera tan entretenido , él se hubiera dado cuenta de que ni bien tomó su mano el rostro de Candy , se torno rojo.

A dónde vamos ?

Al lago -

Oh -

Es aquí - mencionó el soltando su mano

Oh es hermoso -

Sí , ven vamos a trepar árboles -

Yo no puedo Albert -

Porqué ?

Porqué llevo puesto un vestido , no ves ? -

Tienes razón , solo tiremos rocas al lago - Toma - dijo Albert obsequiandole una flor

Gr - gracias - ella sentía como su rostro ahora quemaba

El solo sonrió .

...

Candy sonrió nostálgicamente , ella trataba de no recordar esos bellos recuerdos , pero no pudo evitarlo .

Algo tenía que resaltar de Albert ,y era que a él no le importaba el estatus social de nadie .

Y crecer a su lado , fue hermoso .

Quizas no debió confiar en él ciegamente como lo hizo , de no haberlo hecho no se hubiera sentido tan herida cuando la traicionó .

Pero ya no tenía sentido recordar el pasado . Lo hecho , hecho estaba .

En ese momento , recordó a Dorothy .

Le gustaría quedarse a su lado , pero no era posible .

Se acercó a él , y besó su labio rápidamente .

Algo extraño pasó .

Sintió un rápido movimiento en la camilla .

Oh Dios ! era Albert -

Ella llevo sus manos y cubrió su boca , tratando de ahogar un pequeño grito de júbilo .

Lentamente trataba de mover su dedo índice .

Tan grande fue la dicha , que lo abrazo efusivamente .

Albert , tu puedes - susurró en su oído

...

CONTINUARA ...


	8. Chapter 8

Candy ahora se sentía mejor Albert había presentado una gran mejoría al salir del coma .

Aunque no le era posible quedarse a su lado .

Dorothy esperaba por ella con Mich en brazos .

Lo siento no pensé tardarme tanto -

No te preocupes ¿está mejor? -

Si salió del coma - respondió la rubia con una gran sonrisa

Me alegro pero debemos irnos vamos -

Sí - Candy tomó a su niño en brazos

Al verla a lo lejos, el moreno bajó de su auto y se acercó a la rubia .

¿ Quien era el niño qué tenía en sus brazos ? se preguntó a si mismo .

¿Qué haces aquí?

El moreno, trataba de asimilar su pregunta, pero no podía quitar la vista del niño.

Candy ¿cómo estás?

Bien...¿Pero qué haces aquí?

Quería verte, disculparme -

La rubia asimiló que Terry no sabía sobre la existencia de su hijo.

Terry, déjame presentarte a mi buena amiga Dorothy-

Mucho gusto - mencionó el moreno

Igualmente - agregó Dorothy

Y este hermoso niño es mi hijo su nombre es Michael-

Terry no podía estar más sorprendido, se imaginaba todo menos que Candy tenga un hijo.

Cuando finalmente salió de su estupor dijo :

Es hermoso - acariciando la mejilla del pequeño

Sí -

Candy me gustaría hablar contigo -

Terry lo siento pero necesitamos regresar a mi departamento es algo tarde -

Entiendo, si me permites podría ir con ustedes, en verdad necesito hablar contigo - añadió suplicando con la mirada

Está bien - tú puedes ir en tu auto, yo tengo un chofer -

Sí no te preocupes yo las siguo -

Los dos abandonaron el hospital.

...

Mansión Andley

Los sobrinos de Albert , estaban felices habían recibido una llamada confirmando la recuperación de su Tío .

La Tía Abuela, también lo estaba aunque se sentía algo avergonzada ya que no estaba a lado de su sobrino como le correspondía .

Eliza por su parte sintió como su alma regreso a su cuerpo finalmente .

Estuvo cerca de raptar al bastardo de la huerfana , pero gracias a sus estúpidos primos no pudo hacerlo . No quería que la huerfana se convierta en la esposa de William .

Desde hace mucho tiempo había soñado, deseado ser la mujer del Jefe de los Andley.

Pero él rubio parecía ignorar su existencia . Tenía que alejar a la estupida de Candy , no la quería cerca de William, ni ahora ni nunca .

Por eso cuando los vio juntos hace mucho tiempo , quiso arrancar la cabeza de la huerfana . Pero como no podía hacerlo, se encargo de que la Tía se enterara de ese ridículo romance .

Ahora su amado había despertado no podía estar mas contenta, lo único que ahora debía hacer era desaparecer a la huerfana.

...

En el Hospital

¿ Cómo lo ve Doctor ? - preguntó la enfermera

Bien, ha reaccionado ahora lo que debemos hacer es estar al pendiente de su recuperacion -

¿ Su organismo ha reaccionado a las medicinas ? -

No, es un hombre fuerte en una semana podriamos darlo de Alta -

William Albert Andley habia reaccionado, todos estaban felices por el .

...

En el Penthouse de Candy

Candy amablemente le ofreció al moreno entrar a su departamento, no tenía ganas para ir a otro lugar se sentía muy cansada .

¿Cómo has estado ? - preguntó Terry , tomando asiento en el sofá

No muy bien, un amigo mio tuvo un accidente pero afortunadamente ya reaccionó -

Ya veo - mencionó el moreno , tratando de disimular su molestia

¿Deseas algo de tomar ? -

No gracias - Candy yo estoy aquí porque quería disculparme por besarte a la fuerza no debi hacerlo -

No importa Terry -

Candy se que apenas nos conocemos pero me gustaría que confies en mi - habló el acercandose a ella

Terry ...yo...

Me gustas mucho, pero al parecer tu sólo deseas mantenerme lejos de ti -

No es eso es que yo no deseo formar una relación - alejandose de él

Lo se, pero al menos dame la oportunidad de conocerte mas -

Candy no soy un monstruo y tampoco te obligaré hacer algo que no quieres, sólo estoy siendo honesto contigo confia en mi -

Por mucho tiempo Candy había creado un escudo, y funcionó por muchos años pero como todos a veces sentía la necesidad de deshaogarse .

Quería compartir con alguien el peso que ahora llevaba, quería sentir apoyo, comprensión y sobre todo AMOR.

Terry le parecía un hombre muy atractivo, pero lamentablemente su corazón le pertenecía a alguien que no supo valorarla .

Quería rehacer el daño que había causado, pero al mismo tiempo no quería darle gusto a las víboras Andley .

Aunque muy en el fondo de su corazón la idea de casarse con Albert no le pareció descabellada , sabía que no tenía ninguna esperanza de un futuro a lado del rubio .

Ayudaría al amor de su vida , pero ella merecía ser feliz quizás podría darse una oportunidad con Terry .

Mirandolo tiernamente Candy dijo :

Podemos...darnos una oportunidad -

Para el moreno esas palabras lograron apagar la desesperación que sentía .

Candy le dijo que SI, él moreno ahora se sentía en las nubes,si alguien lo abofeteaba o golpeaba él no sentiría nada .

Con un gran sonrisa se acercó a la rubia y la abrazo .

...

Mansión Morgan

Susana caminaba de un lado a otro, se suponía que su Terry debía estar ahí con ella en la fiesta que un millonario vecino suyo celebraba.

Pero no, del moreno ni sus luces . Tenía todo preparado para llevar a cabo su plan .

¡MALDITA SEA ! - grito ella , tan fuerte que todos voltearon a verla .

Avergonzada tomó su bolso y abandono la mansión .

Una vez afuera ella empezó a llorar .

Amaba a alguien , que ni siquiera le ofrecía una mirada de simpatía o una palabra de consuelo .

Por muchos años había esperado el momento adecuado para conquistarlo , pero cada vez que trataba el moreno conocía a alguien o viajaba lejos .

Maldecia su suerte y a su corazón .

Sintiéndose peor que una cucaracha tomó un taxi y se marchó .

...

En el Hospital

Albert abrió sus ojos, y para su sorpresa se encontraba en un cuarto lleno de luz que parecia peternecer a un hospital .

Trato de levantarse pero sus brazos estaban conectados a grandes aparatos .

Sintio un dolor agudo en su abdomen, lentamente se acosto nuevamente en la camilla .

¿ Qué pasó ? - se preguntó a si mismo

Lo último que recordaba era, él hablando con Candy en su departamento .

Segundos despues recordó el accidente, en vez de preocuparse por el, en ese momento sintió una gran preocupación por George .

Rogo por su mejor amigo en silencio .

Llevó su mano derecha a su boca y con su dedo índice empezó a acariciar sus labios .

Se preguntó si el beso que sintió, fue solo un sueño. Si era así entonces deseaba dormir , para poder sentir nuevamente esos suaves labios sobre los suyos .

...

Mansión Andley

Tía estoy muy contenta William reaccionó - dijo Eliza con una gran sonrisa

La Tía quería a Eliza pero codiciaba la fortuna de la huerfana y ni siquiera el cariño que sentía por su sobrina se interpondría en sus planes .

Eliza debemos hablar - mencionó seriamente

Sí digame Tía - agregó Eliza sonriendo

Eres mi sobrina y te aprecio pero desde ahora te digo que te olvides de ese capricho que sientes por William -

Eliza no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban , su corazón sintió como si hubiera recibido una gran patada de traición .

Yo...no entiendo -

Lo que sientes por William es un capricho dudo que sea amor , y si fuera así no dejaré que eso arruine mis planes espero que entiendas y no lo tomes personal, William debe casarse con la huerfana -

¿ Prefiere a la huerfana de Candy qué a mi ? - preguntó dolida

A mi no me importan los sentimientos de nadie , quiero recuperar nuestra fortuna y si para lograrlo tengo que aceptar a la huerfana como esposa de William lo haré -

Yo tengo un plan y no puede fallar William no tendrá que casarse con la estupida esa - mencionó Eliza muy molesta

¡No puedo confiarme en tus " planes " Eliza, no te estoy pidiendo qué te olvides de William te lo exijo!

¡WILLIAM NUNCA SE CASARA CON LA HUERFANA ! - gritó fuertemente

Eliza tomo su bolsa y salió de la mansión .

La Tía abuela no estaba contenta pero tampoco podia dejarse llevar por el corazón.

Con el tiempo se le pasara - pensó

...

En el Penthouse de Candy

Despues de conversar , Terry decidió quedarse unas horas más . Candy le había dado permiso para cortejarla y no perdería el tiempo .

A los dos le dio hambre , Candy preparó algo rápido para los dos .

Candy aún no me has contado que clase de relación tienes con los Andley - mencionó Terry tomando las manos de la rubia

Candy tragó seco .

Bueno yo...solía trabajar para ellos pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo atras -

¿ Trabajabas para ellos ?

Sí mis padres trabajaron para ellos, cuando murieron quedé sola los Andley me ofrecieron un hogar -

Lamento lo que le sucedió a tus padres -

Gracias -

Terry deseaba preguntarle algo , pero temía incomodarla .

¿Candy porqué compraste sus propiedades ?

La rubia dejó salir un pesado suspiro .

Porque ellos tenian que pagar por lo que me hicieron -

El moreno se levanto del mueble inmediatamente y se acercó a ella .

¿ A qué te refieres ?

Es una larga historia , por ahora lo único que puedo decirte es que lo hicé por venganza -

Puedes contarme ahora si lo deseas -

Podría pero creo que es tarde - mencionó Candy mirando su reloj

Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí si no te molesta -

Candy tenía que admitir que él moreno era osado .

Yo...no creo que sea bien visto -

El moreno entendió, era muy pronto .

Terry tomó el rostro de la rubia en con sus manos y besó su frente .

Hablaremos mañana bonita -

Candy abrió la puerta y Terry abandonó su departamento .Se recostó en la puerta por un momento .

Le había dado una oportunidad al moreno , Candy esperaba no terminar decepcionada .No quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez .

...

CONTINUARA...


	9. Chapter 9

Los días pasaron y Albert se recuperó rápidamente, la rubia dejó de visitar a su amado ya que no quería que malinterpretara las cosas, si ella lo hacía probablemente Albert le preguntaría porque iba a verlo , si se supone que ella no podía verlo ni en pintura.

Y no estaba preparada para responder con la verdad, quizás nunca lo estaría.

Terry visitaba a Candy casi todos los días, aunque el Moreno trataba de ganarse su confianza la rubia parecía poner su distancia.

El moreno quería a la rubia sus intenciones eran las mejores, poco a poco fue conociendo al niño de Candy, le pareció adorable. Aunque el pequeño Mich parecía tenerle miedo a Terry.

...

Mansión Andley

Albert había dejado el hospital el día anterior , se sentía feliz y muy afortunado. Aunque por un momento quiso preguntar por Candy, le dolia pensar que a Candy le daba igual si moria o no.

Cuando despertó del coma, esperó todos los días escuchar su voz o ver su rostro en el hospital pero no fue así.

Por otro lado le preocupó la deuda en el carísimo hospital, pero por alguna razón el hospital no le cobro nada. Quiso protestar pero estaba tan feliz por regresar a su casa que olvido ese asunto por completo.

Por ahora se apoyaba de un baston, deseaba comer algo pero alguien indeseable se acercó a él.

Eliza amaba al rubio o quizás era capricho ni siquiera ella sabía lo que ella verdaderamente sentía por William, pero si sabía que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos el calor del guapísimo rubio que ahora se apoyaba de su baston.

Necesitas ayuda ? - mencionó Eliza en un tono meloso

Albert no sentía ni una pizca de atracción hacia Eliza.

No gracias yo puedo hacerlo solo - respondió el rubio levantandose del mueble con dificultad

Déjame ayudarte - agregó la pelirroja acercandose a él

El rubio sabía que si le decía que no nuevamente Eliza no le dejaría en paz, suspirando dijo:

Esta bien -

Eliza ayudó al rubio y cuando lo hizó la pelirroja dijo:

Si deseas puedo pedirle a la cocinera que prepare algo -

No gracias quiero descansar - diciendo esto Albert dejó sola a la antipatica de Eliza

La frialdad de Albert, la cual él siempre le había mostrado, hería su corazón.

...

Penthouse de Candy

El bigotón George y la rubia hablaban de negocios.

Gracias por ayudarme George -

No se preocupe señorita, esperemos que William firme -

Espero que lo haga -

Lo hará si sabe lo que es mejor para él - agregó el bigotón con seguridad

Alguien sabe de esto? - preguntó la rubia preocupada

No, he sido muy cuidadoso -

Gracias espero que Al...William entienda porque no añadí a su Tía en las cláusulas -

El entenderá señorita Candice -

Candy solo Candy -

Despues de leer las cláusulas de los documentos, los dos cómplices tomaron algo de vino deseando olvidarse del tema.

...

En un pequeño departamento

La Tía Abuela nos ofreció la mansión podemos vivir ahí si queremos - mencionó eliza altivamente

La mansión le pertenece a la huerfana de Candy -

Eso no importa la Tía Abuela es la que manda, si deseas vas conmigo madre -

No lo haré, no aguantare otra humillación mas -

Eres una cobarde - dijo eliza dirigiéndose a su Madre

Ella viviría en la mansión, quería estar a lado de William. No tenía de que preocuparse la Tía Abuela estaba de su lado.

...

Mansión Grandchester

Desde el fracaso de su plan Susana no sabía que hacer, si Terry fuera como la mayoría de los hombres entonces no le sería difícil seducirlo, afortunadamente él no era uno mas, fue su caracter, su personalidad lo que la enamoro hace tiempo atras.

Era obvio que su Terry y la rubia desabrida estaban intentando formar una relación, como no saberlo si desde ese día su jefe no dejaba de sonreir.

Si antes ni siquiera la miraba ahora todo era peor, sólo le dirigía la palabra a veces, cuando necesitaba algo.

Quería gritar, llorar, jalarse el pelo ante la desesperación que sentía. ¿ Cómo era posible amar de esta manera ?

Llorando empezó a destrozar su habitación, si la tal Candy fuera una mala mujer no le molestaría para nada planear algo en contra de ella, pero lamentablemente la rubia era una buena persona y no necesitaba conocerla mejor para saberlo.

Le tomó unos minutos para darse cuenta que Candy era una buena persona.

Maldiciendo su suerte tomó un baño, no sabia si quedarse y luchar por el amor de Terry o marcharse con la frente en alta y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

...

Mansión Andley

Era la hora del Almuerzo y toda la familia Andley se encontraba reunida. Pero una de ellas se sentia algo " nerviosa " ya que aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, no tenía la misma autoridad que antes.

No sabia exactamente como decirle a su sobrino que Eliza viviría con ellos.

Tomó aire antes de hablar.

William tendremos a alguien mas viviendo con nosotros - mencionó la Tía friamente

Inmediatamente Albert dejó su plato de lado y alzó la vista. No podía creer lo que escuchaba,Candy era ahora la dueña si alguien tenía derecho a tomar esa clase de decisiones era ella.

¿ Qué fue lo que dijo ? -

Que Eliza vivira con nosotros, vendra esta noche -

¿Cómo pudo tomar esa decision sin consultarme?

Es mi sobrina no tiene donde vivir solo deseo ayudarla - respondió la Tía con molestia

¡Esta ya no es nuestra casa!

Lo sé William cuida tu tono de voz, aunque la huerfana esa sea la dueña tu aún tienes autoridad en esta casa -

¿ Y quiere qué interceda por ustedes ? - preguntó un Albert ya irritado

Así es -

No lo hare, si desea que su sobrina viva con nosotros entonces tendra que pedirle permiso a Candy, con permiso-

¡ Qué! ¡ William!- gritó la Tía

Pero Albert no pudo escucharla ya que habia abandonado el comedor.

Los jovenes Andley tambien abandonaron el comedor, dejando a la señora Elroy sola y muy disgustada.

...

En los suburbios de Chicago

Neil Leagan era ahora el jefe de una banda de muy mala reputación. Si antes estaba mal ahora estaba peor.

Como no estarlo si envió a su amigo a averiguar sobre la tal CANDICE HAMILTON.

Cuando su amigo volvió con informes sobre la millonaria, rompió la vieja mesa en dos.

ESO NO ERA POSIBLE - se decia a si mismo

LA MALDITA HUERFANA ERA LA DUEÑA DE TODO.

Empezó a beber como loco, no odiaba a Candy pero tampoco soportaba su existencia. Nunca una mujer se habia atrevido a rechazarlo, no como lo hizó Candy.

Antes de perder conocimiento por el exceso de Alcohol, pensó en hacerle pagar por su antigua indiferencia.

Habia recibido informes de que tenía un hijo, si Candy no accedía a sus peticiones su bastardo pagaría las consecuencias.

...

Penthouse de Candy

La rubia planeaba visitar la mansión de los Andley, deseaba ver a Albert pero como excusa usaría los documentos que el rubio debía firmar.

Estaba por salir, pero se encontró con él guapo Terry, insistiendo en acompañarlas el moreno subió al auto con ellas.

Días antes la rubia le contó todo sobre su pasado ( omitiendo ciertos detalles )tuvo que hacerlo, el moreno insistió en desear conocerla mas.

Cuando término de contar su historia Terry entendió el porque, sobre la conducta de Candy hacia la familia Andley. No los había tratado pero por lo poco que escuchó no tenía deseos de hacerlo.

Terry no lo admitiría pero por un momento pensó que no era necesariamente venganza lo que Candy deseaba.

Minutos despues llegaron a la mansión. Terry provenía de buena familia, la fortuna que rodeaba a los Andley no intimidó al moreno.

El mayordomo los recibió .

Buenos días Frank - dijo Candy - él es un amigo mio Terruce Grandchester-

Mucho gusto - dijeron los hombres al mismo tiempo

¿ Cómo puedo ayudarla Candy ? -

Deseo hablar con el señor -

El se encuentra en la sala, por favor siganme -

Candy acompañada de Terry, dorothy y su niño entró a la mansión en donde se llevo la sorpresa de ver a Eliza con maletas.

Buenos días - mencionó Candy alzando la voz para llamar la atención de los presentes

Albert sonrió grandemente al ver a su adorada Candy pero su sonrisa desapareció completamente cuando vio al tal Terruce a lado de ella.

La tía Abuela y Eliza sin embargo tuvieron otra reacción cuando vieron a la rubia.

¡ Qué haces aquí ! -exclamó Eliza simplemente no soportaba su presencia

El gesto de candy cambio completamente era una cosa que la ofendan en otros momentos pero muy diferente que le hablaran de esa manera delante de Terry.

Eso a ti no te importa - habló Candy

Terry apreto los puños quién se creía esa mujer para dirigirse a Candy de esa manera?

Veo que toda la familia esta reunida, viajaras querida ? - mencionó Candy con un gesto de burla

No, viviré aquí con mi familia - respondio eliza altivamente

¿Y quién te dio permiso para hacerlo ?

Mi Tía, la única y verdadera dueña de esta mansión- agregó eliza escondiendose detras de la tia abuela como una niña

Candy empezo a reir.

Aquí la única dueña soy yo, así que toma tus maletas porque aquí no te quedas -

Dorothy estaba acostumbrada estas peleas pero era algo nuevo para él moreno.

YO ME QUEDO AQUI HUERFANA - mencionó eliza despectivamente

Albert no decía nada lo que Candy dijo era cierto, y también porque no tenía ninguna intención de llevarle la contraria.

La Tía abuela deseaba defender a su sobrina pero algo se lo impedía quizás miedo.

OH TU SI TE LARGAS DE AQUI - dijo candy alzando la voz

FRANK LO NECESITO AQUI - gritó la rubia acercandose a Eliza

Si señorita -

Toma las maletas de la " senorita " y botalos no quiero tener sus pertenencias en MI CASA -

Frank no era ningún tonto Candy era ahora la dueña y él obedeceria.

Obedientemente tomó las maletas de Eliza .

PERO QUE HACES ESTUPIDO - gritó Eliza

Frank no le hizo caso continuó caminando con maletas en mano.

Candy se acercó a Eliza.

VETE AHORA POR LAS BUENAS O TE SACO POR LAS MALAS -

Eliza posó la mirada en su Tía quien esquivó la mirada de su sobrina.

NO YO ME QUEDO AQUI - exclamo eliza

Albert y todos los demas sabían que nada bueno se avecinaba, así que acompañada de Terry la amiga de Candy salió de la mansión por un momento

Te lo advertí - dijo candy lentamente

Tomó a Eliza de las muñecas duramente y a rastras trató de sacarla afuera.

TIA , TIA - gritaba Eliza pidiendo ayuda, pero la Tía ya no se encontraba en la sala

Albert podría ayudarla pero no lo hizo.

Cuando finalmente la sacó a rastras la rubia dijo :

Ahí estan tus maletas y lárgate no te quiero en mi casa -

MALDITA ! - grito Eliza

Una vez solos Candy dijo :

Necesitamos hablar -

Albert alzó la vista y sonrió.

Podríamos hablar en la oficina pero no puedo moverme mucho -

Aquí esta bien, estos son algunos documentos-

¿ Qué clase de documentos ?

Candy tomó aire.

En esos documentos esta escrito que debes firmar, antes de que yo pueda devolverte la fortuna que obtuve -

Albert se encontraba en shock.

Levantándose del mueble dijo :

¿Porqué estás haciendo esto?

Deseo devolverte sólo el 50 por ciento no todo -

El rubio se acercó a ella, deseaba abrazarla, besarla pero no podía.

Como tienes un novio deseas devolverme todo para que puedas marcharte, no ? - mencionó él , en un tono celoso

Eso no debe importarte, firmarás ? - preguntó nerviosa ya que Albert se acercó mucho mas a ella

Firmaré si me dices por qué estas haciendo esto?

Deseo viajar y ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí,no estás feliz?

Candy yo...

Albert tomó la mano de Candy deseaba besar sus nudillos, pero después recordó al moreno y la rabia se apoderó de él.

Apretando mas su pequeña y delicada mano dijo :

Es por él no?

Sueltame - dijo Candy sintiendo algo de dolor en su muñeca

CONTESTA - exclamó el rubio

¡Sueltame ! - gritó Candy

No -

No quería soltarla, deseaba acercarla mucho más a él.

Albert estaba a punto de soltarla cuando un fuerte grito lo detuvo .

¡ SUELTALA !

Los ojos de Albert se tornaron oscuros al ver el dueño de esa potente voz.

Candy volteó como pudo y dijo :

¡ TERRY !-

...

CONTINUARA...


	10. Chapter 10

Terry caminaba de un lado a otro en verdad no quería hacerlo, pero no le quedaba otra opció no era ningun tonto hace mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta sobre los sentimientos que Susana sentía hacia é moreno pensaba que ella era una mujer bonita e inteligente pero lamentablemente no sentía ni una pizca de atracción hacia su mano derecha.

Quizás su Padre se moleste al enterarse de su decisión pero no le importaba ya se había decidido y lo harí quería mantenerla junto a él por miedo a que ella confunda su bondad.

Cuando Susana tocó la puerta, el moreno volvió a la realidad.

¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó con mucha tristeza, algo le decía que esta era la última vez que podría estar cerca de él.

Sí, pasa -

¿Desea hablar conmigo?- preguntó Susana sin poder mirar al moreno de frente

Susana seré honesto contigo, eres una mujer muy inteligente y sabes muy bien como realizar tu trabajo pero-

El moreno no pudo terminar, ya que Susana le interrumpió.

Pero ya no me necesita¿ cierto? - agregó muy dolida

Terry bajó la cabeza.

Creo que mi Padre necesita tu ayuda en Inglaterra- dijo el y era cierto quizás su Padre la necesitaba mas que él

Comprendo, tomaré el primer vuelo a Inglaterra - mencionó Susana, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar

Toma, esto es por haberme ayudado- dijo Terry ofreciendole un cheque

Cuando Susana tomó el cheque y lo abrió casi se cae para atras.

P-pero este es un cheque con 300.000 dolares - agregó ella sin poder creer lo que veia

Tu te lo mereces -

Gracias señor - Susana tenía que salir de ahí o ya no podría contener sus lágrimas por mas tiempo

Espero que te vaya bien en Inglaterra por mi padre no te preocupes yo hablaré con él -

Diciendo esto el moreno se levantó del asiento y abrió la puerta, por un momento pensó en darle un abrazo pero quizás eso complicaría **más** la incomoda situación.

Cuando me necesite, sabe donde encontrarme -

Susana abandonó la oficina inmediatamente dejando a un Terry perplejo y avergonzado.

Despedir a Susana no había sido fácil, si su día empezo mal esto sólo empeoró las cosas.

Tomando una copa de Wodka, el guapo moreno recordó el mal momento que tuvo que pasar gracias al rubio sin gracia.

FLASHBACK

¡Sueltala! - exclamó Terry no iba a permitir que nadie le ponga una mano encima a Candy

Albert alzó la vista y en ese momento con desafio dijo :

¡Este no es tú problema !

Si lo es, y si no sabes como tratar a una dama yo puedo enseñarte pero puede que el aprendizaje te duela un poco -

El rubio no era tonto, ahora el moreno trataba de humillarlo en frente de Candy. El nunca sería capaz de ponerle una mano encima a una mujer. Si lo había hecho fue porque se dejó llevar por los celos, pero de todas formas no usaría eso como justificación.

Candy necesito hablar contigo POR FAVOR - dijo Albert ignorando a Terry

Terry quien se había acercado a ellos, rogó por que Candy diga que no pero la rubia dijo :

Esta bien, Terry puedes esperar por mi será solo unos minutos- mencionó Candy mirando al moreno con agradecimiento

No, no quería dejarlos solos pero tampoco podía quedarse ahí si Candy le pedía privacidad.

Esta bien, si me necesitas estaré en el jardin esperando por ti - dijo Terry en un tono mas meloso de lo normal, antes de salir, le dio una mirada de advertencia al rubio, quien le devolvió la misma mirada.

Una vez solos Candy preguntó.

¿ Deseas hablar conmigo ? -

Sí- respondió Albert fallando en su intento de sentarse en el sofá sin difícultad

Candy no era una mala persona si había empezado todo esto era porque necesitaba vengarze de quienes la hicieron sufrir ó que sería fácil hacer lo mismo con Albert pero no lo era.

El gesto de dolor en el rostro de Albert era genuino, así que la rubia se acercó a él.

Déjame ayudarte - dijo Candy tomando sus manos

Albert olvidó el dolor completamente en ese momento, tan sorprendido se encontraba que ni se dio cuenta, que Candy abrazó su cintura con sus manos para sostenerlo.

Con una gran sonrisa el rubio aceptó su ayuda y cuando por fin pudo acomodarse en el sofá, Candy rompió el contacto entre los dos.

Candy disculpame por haber osado lastimarte -mencionó Albert con sinceridad

Esta bien no te preocupes- ¿Eso es todo?-

No, debo decirte que no firmaré - añadió muy seguro de lo que decía

Candy no entendía porque ahora que Albert tenía la oportunidad de recuperar la gran parte de su fortuna, decidia no firmar.

P-pero ¿ porqué ?-

Yo tengo algunas empresas, son pequeñas y valen mucho menos comparadas a las tuyas pero son mias, no necesito tu caridad Candy -

La rubia había olvidado, lo orgulloso que Albert podía ser,no pudo pensar más ya que el rubio rompió los documentos.

¡PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!

Lo que te dije no necesito tu ayuda, recuperaré la fortuna de mi familia pero cuando lo haga será por mi esfuerzo-

Candy pensó en recoger lo que quedaba de los documentos pero no tenía de sonar indeferente dijo:

Ya veo que tu orgullo puede más que la necesidad que tu familia esta atravesando, pero si no deseas mi "caridad",no puedo hacer nada-

El por un momento pensó en firmar pero ella tenía razón su orgullo de hombre podía mas.

Me retiro buenas Tardes -

Candy abandon la mansión junto a Terry y Dorothy.

Albert los observo por un momento escondido detrás de una ventana,no necesitaba ser un adivino para no darse cuenta que el tal Terruce, sentía algo por Candy.

Puede que la rubia haya obtenido la fortuna de su familia, pero eso no se comparaba a la molestia que ahora sentía al verla a lado de otro hombre.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Terry deseaba golpear su cabeza contra la pared de su oficina, la vida ciertamente era irónica. Había alejado a Susana porque él nunca podría corresponder a su amor.Y ahora él se encontraba enamorado de una mujer que no sentía ni una pizca de amor hacia el.

Susana, susana sé como se siente - se dijo a si mismo

...

En los suburbios de Chicago

Ahora que ya sabía quien era la millonaria que Chicago tanto hablaba, sólo necesitaba actuar.

Ya tenía todo planeado ahora sólo necesitaba visitar a alguien muy especial.

Con una gran sonrisa, terminó de tomar la botella de alcohol. Nadie sabía lo que pasaba por su mente.

...

Penthouse de Candy

Terry como era de costumbre jugaba con el pequeño Mich en el penthouse de la rubia.

El moreno sabía, sobre la fortuna que ella poseía y no entendía porque se limitaba a un Penthouse cuando podía fácilmente vivir en una gran mansión.

¿Candy no has pensado en mudarte a un lugar mejor qué este?- preguntó Terry cargando al pequeño que aún no confiaba completamente en él.

Ella había pensado en eso pero no estaba segura.

No, no sé si sea buena idea hacerlo, no quiero vivir sola en una gran mansión-

No estarías sola, estarías con Mich y Dorothy y si necesitas ayuda con tu hijo puedes contratar a una niñera-

Quizás no sea una mala idea, aunque no se exactamente en donde me gustaria vivir-

Piénsalo no creo que vivir en un Penthouse sea igual que vivir en una mansión-

Tienes razón pensaré en eso-

Ahora me retiro si necesitas algo tienes mi numero- dijo Terry acomodando a Mich en el sofá

Gracias por todo-

Sonriendo el moreno preguntó.

¿ Crees qué Tom pueda hacerme un favor?

Sí claro ¿Porque? -

Necesito una secretaria-

Candy se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

¿ Y Susana?-

Mi Padre necesita su ayuda en Inglaterra-

Comprendo, espero que le vaya bien y no te preocupes hablaré con Tom-

Terry se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual sorprendió a Candy.

Buenas noches-

Buenas noches Terry-

Suspirando Candy cerró la puerta, si tan sólo pudiera amar a Terry las cosas serían diferentes.

...

Mansión Andley

La Tía abuela había escuchado la conversación entre su sobrino y la que apretar su pañuelo para no interrumpir y firmar ella misma esos documentos.

No podía creer que su sobrino había desperdiciado esta gran oportunidad.

Hablaría con el a solas, si iba a reprender a William no lo haría en frente de Candy.

Una vez solos en el comedor.

William ¿ Escuché qué Candy estuvo aquí , qué deseaba?- preguntó la Tía olvidandose que Candy no tenía que pedir permiso a nadie

Sospechando sus intenciones, Albert les dio una mirada de advertencia sus sobrinos para que se retiraran del comedor y así lo hicieron.

Quería que firme algunos papeles- respondió tranquilamente

¿ Qué papeles?-

No se porque me pregunta esto cuando los dos sabemos que Ud estuvo espiando nuestra conversación- dijo Albert mirandola con reproche

A la Tía se le subió la presion cuando escuchó a su sobrino.

No se de que hablas William- mencionó ella muy nerviosa

Por favor Tía la conozco muy bien-

Al verse descubierta ella dijo:

¡Sí lo se, y no sé como pudiste ser capaz de romper esos documentos!- exclamó la Tía visiblemente molesta

Cansado de ser reprendido por su Tía, el rubio agregó:

Porque soy el jefe de la familia y si yo quiero o no firmar algo, no es su problema-

William yo también soy parte de esta familia no lo olvides-

¡Creame Tía no lo olvido,pero es mejor que deje de entrometerse en mis asuntos!- exclamó Albert levantandose de la silla

Respétame William todo lo que tenga que ver con esta familia me concierne-

No soy un niño, deje de meterse en mis asuntos personales Tía porque si sigue así creame que no pensare dos veces en mandarla a un asilo- agregó Albert alzando la voz y abandonando el comedor

¡ William! ¡ No serías capaz!- gritó la Tía apretando su tenedor

Obviamente William se había revelado ante ella, y si su sobrino ya no la escuchaba la situación estaba peor de lo que pensó.

...

Penthouse de Candy

Antes de poder descansar Candy tomó un delicioso baño de aromas. Dejando a Mich dormido en su cuarto, la rubia tomó su celular para hablar con Tom.

Quizás mudarse a una mansión no era mala idea. El vivir en un Penthouse no era tan comodo como una vez pensó.

En ese momento llamo a Tom.

¿ Diga?

Tom, soy Candy-

Candy bonita ¿cómo estás?-

Bien gracias, necesito tu ayuda-

Si dime-

Necesito que averigües si hay alguna mansión en venta cerca a las propiedades Andley-

¿Quieres mudarte?

Sí-

Pero puedes mudarte a cualquier mansión que pertenecía a los Andley-

No es igual, quiero que sea mio-

Comprendo, lo haré no te preocupes-

Tom necesito otro favor-

Bueno no es para mi es para Terry, necesito que consigas a una secretaria-

¿Para el señor Grandchester?-

Así es, cuando hayas conseguido a una secretaria puedes comunicarte con él-

¿ Eso es todo?-

Sí y gracias de ante mano Tom-

No te preocupes es mi trabajo, buenas noches-

Buenas noches-

La hermosa rubia colgó y dejó su celular en la mesa de noche.

Recordó la actitud de Albert en la mañ vez de molestarla, se sintió extrañamente mas atraida a él, si es que eso era posible.

Suspirando se acostó en la cama, deseando soñar con Albert esta noche.

...

En un exclusivo lugar de Chicago

Eliza se encontraba en una esquina parada esperando por un taxi.¿Pero qué hacía ella ahí?

Bueno como Candy se había encargado de destruir su reputación y Status social, Eliza le brindaba ciertos servicios a algunos empresarios que ella conocía.

La mayoría eran casados así que necesitaban de sus favores en un lugar alejado .

Ciertamente odiaba tener que darles placer a esos hombres asquerosos que sólo deseaban revolcarse con ella, antes de regresar a sus no tenía de otra.

Ni bien llegara a su pequeño departamento se bañaría por horas.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta que dos hombres se acercaron a ella.

Fue muy tarde su reacción, ya que uno la tomó de la muñeca mientras que el otro tapó su boca, ahogando su grito.

Un auto viejo y sucio se estacionó en frente de ellos.

Aterrada trató de librarse pero el hombre era muy fuerte.A la fuerza entró en el auto junto a los dos hombres que cubrían sus rostros.

Desesperada empezó a llorar en silencio. Pasaron 15 minutos y el auto finalmente se detuvo.

Un hombre se acercó a ellos y abrió la puerta del auto.

Y cuando lo hizo dijo:

¿ Te gustó el corto viaje hermanita ?

Eliza reconocio esa voz, no podía creer de quien se trataba.

¡NEIL!- exclamó

Neil la tomó de la muñeca y por fin destapó su boca.

¡ IDIOTA ! - gritó Eliza

Normalmente Neil hubiera reido ante su comentario, pero estaba tan drogado que le costaba pensar o escuchar normalmente.

El hombre que tenía en frente era su hermano, pero no era el mismo.

...

CONTINUARA


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Este fic es parte de mi imaginación.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente, Candy pensó seriamente en lo que Terry le había aconsejado y por fin decidió mudarse a una mansión. Su enorme casa quedaba en una zona residencial cerca a las propiedades Andley.A lo menos de lejos ella podría sentirse cerca a él, aunque eso sonara tonto.

La mansión era hermosa Tom se había encargado de conseguir una de las mejores mansiónes para su Jefa. Y también ayudó a Terry a encontrar una nueva secretaria.

...

Mansión Grandchester

Terry no era ningún tonto hace mucho tiempo había empezado a sospechar que algo pasaba entre los dos rubios y cuando Candy le contó sobre su pasado, confirmó sus sospechas.

Y como hombre que era deseaba luchar por esa hermosa rubia por eso le había aconsejado mudarse a una mansión, pero le había salido todo mal ya que en vez de alejarla del rubio, ahora la rubia vivia cerca de Albert. El que haya elegido vivir cerca a el molestó al moreno pero no dijo nada.

La voz del mayordomo interrumpió su pensamiento.

-Señor una señorita desea hablar con Ud, dijo que tiene una cita-

\- Dile que pase, gracias-

-Con permiso señor-

Suspirando Terry se prometió no ser blando con su nueva secretaria, no quería tener los mismos problemas que tuvo con Susana.

\- Buenos dias -

Dijo la mujer

Terry alzó la vista y se levantó del asiento inmediatamente, no queria ser blando con ella pero el era hombre y como tal sabía reconocer cuando veia a una hermosa mujer y su nueva secretaria era muy atractiva.

\- Buenos dias - Por favor tome asiento-

-Gracias-

Había escuchado hablar de Terruce Grandchester pero era muy distinto estar frente a mio como iba a hacer su trabajo, cuando tenía a un jefe como él?.

\- Estos son mis papeles -

Dijo entregandole unos documentos

Terry empezó a leer su hoja de vida.

\- Como puede ver tengo mucha experiencia, he trabajado como secretaria y mano derecha por mucho tiempo-

La pobre secretaria trataba de mirar a otro lado porque si miraba el atractivo rostro de el moreno, temía quedar hipnotizada.

El moreno por su parte estaba impresionado con sus papeles, sin mas preambulos dijo:

\- Queda contratada puede comenzar cuando desee señorita...

\- Karen Kleiss, señor...

\- Terruce Grandchéster pero puede llamarme señor Grandchéster-

El pudo haberle dicho que lo tuteara pero no quería confundirla y mucho menos darle esperanza a nada, aunque sinceramente era él quien se sentía algo incomodo y sorprendido por la belleza e inteligencia de la mujer que tenía en frente.

\- Esta bien señor Grandchéster-

Karen le ofreció su mano a Terry y le tomó unos segundos para corresponder.

\- Puedo empezar ahora mismo si desea-

\- Esta bien, necesito que visite la tienda Tiffany's, puede recoger una pieza muy valiosa por mi-

\- Comprendo es una joya?-

\- Así es, un brasalete de diamantes -

Candy le habia dicho al moreno que su cumpleaños era mañana y el queria obsequiarle un hermoso regalo.

Karen quiso suspirar de tristeza aquel guapo hombre ya tenia a alguien.

\- Bueno entonces lo haré-

\- Fue un gusto conocerla y su pago sera mensual-

-No se preocupe, con permiso-

Terry como un caballero se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta para su nueva abandonó la oficina con prisa ya que la cercania de ese hombre la inquietaba.

El moreno había decidido que mañana sería el día en el que le propusiera a Candy que sea su novia.

...

Mansión Andley

Albert se encontraba en su oficina hablando con su mano derecha y buen amigo George.

-George mañana tendré que salir, para comprar un ramo de rosas-

-¿Porqué?-

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Candy-

\- Oh no lo sabía, pero estás seguro de querer hacerlo? Digo después de que rompiste los documentos y rechazaste su ayuda-

\- Tuve que hacerlo George si recuperamos nuestra fortuna será por nuestro esfuerzo, de todas maneras esto no tiene nada que ver con el dinero, deseo obsequiarle rosas y espero que eso disminua su antipatia hacia mi-

\- ¿Crees qué un ramo de rosas, arreglará todo?-

Preguntó George quien no pensaba igual que Albert

\- No, pero me siento frustrado George ya no sé que hacer -

Dijo Albert tomando una copa de Whisky

\- No te entiendo ella esta rehaciendo su vida y es feliz, no debería eso hacerte feliz también?-

-Deberia pero no, quiero que sea feliz pero conmigo, a mi lado-

\- William las cosas entre ustedes es complicada, aparte no tienen ninguna cercania-

-¿ A qué te refieres?-

\- Que ustedes no se pueden ver ni en pintura porque ella aún sigue resentida y tu no tienes el valor necesario para pedirle que al menos te ofrezca su amistad-

\- " Ofrecerme su amistad" eres muy ocurrente George, cada vez que estoy cerca de ella, no puede esperar para alejarse de mi-

\- Dices que mañana es su cumpleaños ve con un ramo de rosas y trata de hablar con ella-

\- Tienes su dirección?-

\- Entonces mañana ire a verla, espero que no me bote a patadas de su casa-

George reprimio una sonrisa, William aun era joven y le faltaba aprender muchas cosas sobre la vida.

...

Al otro extremo de la mansión

La señora Elroy tenía una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro y como no iba a tenerlo cuando su querida Eliza le había contado sobre sus planes.

Al parecer ella y Neil hablaron y habían quedado en un minutos después la Tía Elroy se pusó a asimilar bien las cosas.

Si Eliza y Neil se salian con la suya entonces eso la beneficiaría, pero no como ella ía a sus sobrinos y ellos eran unos buitres capaz de comerla viva por dinero.

Sentandose en su fina cama pensó en que hacer y después de caminar por un buen rato llegó a una conclusión.

Sus sobrinos tenían una buena idea y su plan no podía fallar pero ella quería asegurar su pellejo y dudaba poder hacerlo si hacía las cosas como sus sobrinos le habian pedido.

Así que haría algo que no pensó hacer, pero ahora consideraba apoyaría a sus sobrinos pero no como ellos pensaban.

Una sonrisa regresó a su rostro, ciertamente esta iba a ser una muy buena oportunidad para hacer lo que habia pensado, desde que Candy se dio a conocer como la dueña de toda la fortuna Andley.

...

Al día Siguiente

Candy no era una persona que celebraba cada acontecimiento, porque hacerlo cuando no tenia con quien se encontraba agradecida con la vida por poder pasar este cumpleaños a lado de su pequeño.

Dorothy quien se habia mudado con ellos por un tiempo. Bajo de su cuarto a la sala para poder entregarle un regalo a su gran amiga.

\- Candy feliz cumpleaños amiga -

Dijo Dorothy abrazando a la rubia y ofreciendole su regalo

\- ¿Qué es esto?-

-Tu regalo tontita-

\- Dorothy no debiste hacerlo-

\- Lo hice porque eres mi amiga Candy y te quiero mucho-

\- Y yo a ti Dorothy, gracias por tu regalo-

-Abrelo-

Agregó Dorothy emocionada

Candy abrió la cajita y encontró una hermosa muñeca.

\- Es hermosa Dorothy, pero creo que ya no estoy en edad para jugar con muñecas-

\- No es una muñeca cualquiera Candy, sube su vestido y abre su estomago-

Candy así lo hizo y encontró un pequeño compartimiento en el estomago de la muñeca.

Aún sin entender la rubia preguntó:

\- ¿Para qué sirve?-

-Es un joyero Candy, muchas personas con posesiones muy valiosas usan esta clase de caja fuerte -

Candy abrió el vestido completamente y en su espalda encontró numeros grabados, curiosamente la muñeca era una caja fuerte disfrazada.

\- Esto es curioso Dorothy muchas gracias nunca se me hubiera ocurrido esto-

-Lo vi en una tienda de seguridad y me gustó mucho- Te gusta?-

\- Me encanta muchas gracias -

En ese momento el timbre sonó.

\- Yo abro-

Dijo Dorothy abriendo la puerta, y cuando lo hizo casi se desmaya

\- B-buenos dias -

Saludo Dorothy aún sin poder creerlo

\- Buenos dias, se encuentra Candy-

Sentada en el mueble de la sala, la rubia pudo reconocer esa voz .

Acercandose a la puerta Candy dijo:

\- Buenos dias -

\- Yo me retiro-

Dorothy los dejo solos.

\- Buenos dias Candy, cómo estás?-

\- B- Bien gracias y tu?-

\- Bien, yo estoy aquí porque deseo hablar contigo-

\- Pasa, deseas algo de tomar?-

\- No gracias-

\- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? -

Albert sacó una caja de su bolsillo y le ofreció la cajita a Candy.

Sin saber que había en la cajita la rubia aceptó y dijo:

\- Gracias¿Pero qué es esto? -

\- Es para ti, feliz cumpleaños Candy-

La rubia trató de controlar las lágrimas que ahora amenazaban por salir, todo esperó, menos que Albert se hubiera acordado de su cumpleaños.

Con emoción que trató de ocultar, abrió la cajita y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras.

Albert sonrió con felicidad, no necesitaba que ella le dijiera nada ya que con su expresion, pudo ver que le encantó su regalo.

\- E-Es hermoso Albert-

\- Permiteme -

Dijo Albert tomando el collar, el había escogido ese corazón hecho de esmeralda especialmente para ella. Por un momento quiso decirle a Candy que ese corazón atado en la cadena, era el suyo literalmente.

Candy se había quedado sin palabras, ya no pudo controlar mas las lagrimas y agradeció.

\- Muchas gracias Albert, es realmente hermoso-

Albert quien ahora secaba sus lagrimas con su dedo se acercó mucho más a ella, y se miraron directamente a los ojos por un buen si con sus miradas estuvieran diciendo todo lo que deseaban decirse el uno al otro.

...

Mansión Grandchéster

Karen se levanto muy temprano para asi poder no regresar tarde, al recoger el regalo de su jefe.

Cuando ella recibió la caja, pudo ver por un instante la preciada joya que se encontraba ó deseando ser esa mujer, la cual recibiría ese regalo por parte de Terruce.

Cuando regresó a la mansión su jefe esperaba por ella.

Cuando Karen le dio la caja, inmediatamente el moreno lo abrió y sonrió grandemente al ver tremenda joya.

\- Hemos terminado por hoy, mañana tienes el día libre, Cuidese-

Dijo Terry subiendo a su auto

No era la joya lo que Karen deseaba, lo que deseaba era ser esa mujer la cual hacía suspirar a su jefe. Quien quiera que ella sea, era muy afortunada.

...

En un lujoso Hotel

Eliza había terminado su trabajo por hoy. Luego como era costumbre se bañaría por horas.

Aunque el hombre que le había pagado por unas horas de placer, no estaba tan mal.

Cambiandose para dejar el hotel recordó la conversación que tuvo con su hermano.

FLASHBACK

-¡Eres un idiota! -

Exclamó Eliza limpiando su ropa, ya que el auto estaba sucio.

\- Es un gusto verte nuevamente hermanita -

Dijo Neal, con los ojos rojos

Cuando la pelirroja miró a su hermano por unos segundos, algo de temor invadio su cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué me has traido aquí?-

\- Hablar contigo, pero no te preocupes esto también te beneficiara-

\- Por favor ahora eres un muerto de hambre ¿Qué podría interesarme de ti hermanito? -

\- Tu también lo eres -

Mencionó Neil burlandose de ella

\- Habla de una vez, es tarde debo regresar a mi departamento-

\- Quiero hablar contigo sobre la huerfana-

-¿Candy?-

\- Si tengo un plan y tu vas a ayudarme-

\- ¿Y porqué haria eso?-

\- Por dos razones : porque la odias y porque si me ayudas recuperaremos nuestra fortuna y no sólo eso también obtendremos la fortuna que la huerfana tiene-

\- Y tienes todo planeado?-

\- Así es, llevaremos a cabo nuestro plan en dos dias -

\- Y ¿Qué se supone que haras ? -

\- Tengo algunos contactos y han averiguado cada movimiento de la huerfana, todo saldrá bien confia en mi, pero para eso necesito tu ayuda-

\- ¿La secuestraras? -

Preguntó Eliza con un gran sonrisa

\- No, ella es fuerte, pero su bastardo no lo es-

\- Ya veo, y como quieres que te ayude-

\- Tu hablarás con la Tía Abuela -

\- ¿Porqué?-

\- Porque ella será la que cuidara del bastardo mientras nosotros nos divertimos con la huerfana -

\- Veo que tienes todo planeado y te ayudaré, pero con una condición -

\- ¿Cual?-

\- Después de que la hayas usado, me ayudarás a vengarme de ella, quiero que sufra -

Con una gran sonrisa Neil se acercó a su hermana, y le ofreció una copa de vino para celebrar.

\- Por nuestro futuro con los millones de la huerfana -

Así los dos brindaron, deseando llevar a cabo su plan lo más pronto posible.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Con mucha felicidad y maldad la pelirroja pensó:

Sólo unos dias mas maldita huerfana, me reiré en tu cara cuando supliques por ayuda -

...

Mansión Hamilton

Los dos rubios temblaban de expectación. Albert cada segundo más se acercaba a los labios de Candy.

Queria besarla, queria probar su sabor, acercarla más a él y no dejarla ir.

Los dos se sentian como adolescentes, fue el rubio quien ya no pudo más y besó a la rubia.

Oh el beso que los dos tanto deseaban. Se besaron lentamente, hasta que el rubio hizo el beso mas profundo e intenso. En vez de cohibirla, eso le dio valor a Candy quien correspondio su beso.

Dejandose llevar rodeo el cuello de Albert con sus brazos, y el en respuesta acarició su espalda. Candy no queria pensar, sólo í que ignoró la pequeña luz roja que se prendió en su mente.

Quizás fue por la intensidad del momento que así como se encontraban, avanzaron hacia el sofá. Albert la recostó en el mueble sin romper el beso.

Candy empezó a sentir el calor que ya le era familiar. Albert estaba igual, su respiración ahora era pesada.

Se abrazaron y besaron con ansiedad y deseo.

La mano del rubio estaba por sentir las desnudas piernas de Candy, cuando el timbre de la puerta los interrumpió. Fue gracias a ese timbre que la rubia reaccionó.

Albert la ayudo a incorporarse, la rubia tenía la cabeza baja ya que no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Se sentia muy avergonzada.

Cuando Candy abrió la puerta, se le cortó la respiración.

\- ¡Terry! ¡Qué haces aquí! -

Dijo Candy, quien sentía su cuerpo helado por la verguenza y miedo.

...

CONTINUARA...

...

Mmmm creo qué hace calor uf ! Espero que les guste este capitulo, yo personalmente disfruté escribiendolo.

Como pueden ver Terry llegó en un momento inoportuno.

Nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo chicas. Gracias por sus reviews.

Saludos.


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. El siguiente fic es parte de mi imaginación.

Capitulo 12

Una avergonzada Candy se incorporó del mueble con la ayuda de maldecia mentalmente a la persona que habia osado interrumpirlos en un momento así.

Cuando la rubia abrió la puerta,tuvo que sostenerse de la perilla.

-Terry¿Qué haces aquí? -

Al escuchar el nombre de Terry,el rubio se incorporó del mueble para que el Ingles notara su presencia.

Terry quien aún no notaba la presencia del rubio,se acercó a Candy.

-Feliz cumpleaños preciosa - dijo abrazandola y fue en ese momento en el que alzó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos azules cielo que deseaban desaparecerlo.

La sonrisa del moreno desapareció completamente.

-Buenos dias - saludo secamente

-Buenos dias - correspondió el saludo sólo por educación

Candy sintió miedo de que los dos terminasen peleando.

-Terry muchas gracias por tu obsequio es hermoso - mencionó candy abriendo la cajita y encontrando una hermosa pulsera de diamantes

Los diamantes brillaban tanto que iluminaron el rostro de la rubia cuando lo tomó en sus manos.

Albert por un momento sintió que el obsequio del Ingles,opacaba la hermosa esmeralda que había comprado especialmente para ella.

No sabiendo que decir exactamente,sólo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Desean...algo de tomar? - pregunto la rubia nerviosamente

Pero no obtuvo dos visitantes se desafiaban con la mirada.

Terry esperaba que el rubio sea lo suficientemente inteligente para abandonar la mansión inmediatamente. Lo que no sabía era que Albert pensaba igual que él,estaba ahí porque necesitaba hablar con Candy y no abandonaría la mansión sin antes haber hablado con ella.

Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente en la gran mansión.

Al ver que el rubio no pensaba largarse de ahí,Terry preguntó:

-¿Candy podemos hablar A SOLAS por un momento? - enfatizó mucho lo de (a solas).

La rubia nerviosamente puso la cajita en la mesa.

-Esta bien - aceptó mirando de reojo al rubio

Albert se quedó parado en el mismo lugar,el ingles estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que podía intimidarlo.

Al otro lado de la sala

-¿Qué esta haciendo él aquí? - preguntó el moreno sin poder ocultar su molestia

A candy le sorprendió mucho su pregunta ya que ellos eran solamente amigos.

-No se...a que te refieres -

-Candy desde que te conocí he tratado de conquistarte pero tu pareces alejarte de mi...no puedo evitar amarte...por favor si no tengo ninguna oportunidad dimelo ahora - mencionó terry abriendo su corazón por primera vez en mucho tiempo

La rubia se quedó en Shock. Pensó que con el tiempo podría amarlo pero simplemente no sentía nada,estaba conciente que su corazón le pertenecía a Albert. No queria lastimarlo,el moreno era un hombre muy bueno,no se merecia que le de falzas esperanzas.

-Terry...yo amo a Albert...

El moreno sintió como la hermosa rubia le clavó una daga oxidada en su corazó no podía culparla,lo que ellos tenían era algo muy fuerte y lo decía porque no era ningún tonto ya hace mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta de como el rostro del rubio se iluminaba con tan sólo verla.

Sintiendo como su corazón se apretaba de dolor,tomó las manos de Candy.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad preciosa...no puedo culparte...en el corazón no se manda -

La amabilidad de Terry hizo que la rubia derramara una lagrima. Hubiera querido decirle que si tenía una no mentiría.

-Terry perdoname...

-N,o no llores bonita,tu no tienes la culpa...sonrie - dijo el moreno secando sus lagrimas a la misma vez que hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por no derramar la lagrima que luchaba por salir

-Lo es...si tan sólo hubiera sido clara contigo desde el principio -

-Lo hiciste preciosa... fui yo quien insistió - agregó con sinceridad

\- ¿Me perdonaras? - pregunto la rubia llorando

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte...quiero que sepas que siempre vas a contar conmigo...se feliz preciosa si me necesitas no dudes en buscarme -

Fue lo último que dijo, ya que inmediatamente abandonó la sala.

Candy se quedó en la sala llorando,se sentía como una cucaracha. Que derecho tenía ella a herir a un hombre como él.

Albert caminaba de un lado para otro,esperando el regreso de "su Candy".

Terry se acercó a él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca,le dió un derechazo en el rostro.

Por el impacto del golpe Albert cayó al suelo,aunque el era mucho más fuerte que Terry. Con furia se levantó y esta vez fue el quien le dio un derechazo al moreno.

El moreno cayó inmediatamente al suelo,tenía que admitir que el rubio era fuerte y bueno peleando.

Se incorporó del suelo y se acercó al rubio,en un tono amenazante dijo:

\- Mas te vale hacerla feliz...porque si no lo haces,la proxima vez te mataré a golpes -

Abandonó la mansión sintiendose ligeramente mejor después de haberse desquitado un poco con el rubio.

Albert se quedó en el mismo lugar tratando de entender las palabras del moreno.

Candy quien se sentia mejor,se acercó a Albert.

\- ¡Pero qué pasó! - exclamó cuando vio al rubio sangrar por la nariz

-No es nada...sólo tuvimos una corta charla -

La rubia en ese momento entendió que fue Terry con quien tuvo la"corta charla".

\- Esperame aquí traeré el botiquín -

Al guapo Albert no le importaba el dolor que sentia,de hecho había tenido peleas mucho peores.

\- Aquí está el botiquín...dolerá sólo un poco - mencionó la rubia regresando del baño

Albert tuvo que sonreir,la preocupación que Candy demostraba por el,era como un balsamo dulce que ahora le recorría las venas.

Candy tomó un poco de algodon con alcohol y empezó a limpiar la sangre del rubio.

Al tenerla tan cerca el rubio pudo inhalar el delicioso aroma a rosas que Candy emanaba de su ás era precipitado pero el rubio necesitaba sentirla mucho más cerca a él,así que sin pensarlo dos veces posó su mano derecha en la cintura de la rubia.

Candy quien estaba limpiando la sangre,sintió su cuerpo temblar,cuando el rubio acarició su cintura con la mano derecha.

\- Termine - dijo la rubia cerrando el botiquín,tenía que alejarse de el rubio o perdería la poca voluntad que ahora tenía

Estaba por alejarse de él,cuando la tomó de la mano . El rubio deseaba sentir el sabor de sus besos nuevamente.

Con decisión se acercó a sus labios para plantar un dulce beso,pero lamentablemente la voz de Mich llamó la atención de los rubios.

-Mamá -decía el pequeño caminando lentamente

Candy se alejó de Albert rápidamente y se acercó a su niño.

-Mi pequeño...pensé que estarías durmiendo -

-No - dijo el pequeño dulcemente

Se acercó a Albert con su niño en brazos.

\- El es mi pequeño Mich -

\- Es precioso - dijo el rubio tomando la mano del niño que parecía agradarle su presencia -Es igual a su Padre -

Ante su comentario la rubia bajó la cabeza.

Y Albert se sintió como un gusano por recordarle tristes acontecimientos.

\- Creo que debo regresar a la mansión, espero que tengas un feliz cumpleaños Candy...espero que en otra oportunidad podamos conversar -

\- Si...gracias por el obsequio es realmente hermoso - agradeció la rubia tocando la hermosa esmeralda en forma de corazón que colgaba en su cuello

\- Me alegro que te guste- mencionó - Chao campeon - agregó brindandole una sonrisa al pequeño

-Chaooooo - dijo el pequeño Mich graciosamente moviendo su mano con un gesto de despedida

Candy se acercó a la ventana y observó al rubio subir a su auto. Suspiró cuando recordó el beso que compartieron en la mañana.

-¿ Mich quieres ir al parque? -

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - respondió el pequeño abrazandola

\- Iremos, pero será en unas horas, primero tienes que comer -

Candy temía no poder olvidar como se sentía besar sus labios y tenerlo cerca.

...

Terry llegó a su mansión y como un rayo se encerró en su oficina. No saludó ni miró a nadie de la servidumbre.

Media hora después. Karen había llegado con algunos papeles que el moreno debía firmar.

Tocó la puerta esperando una respuesta.

Pero nada, no recibió respuesta y ahora empezaba a preocuparse por su jefe. Se acercó al mayordomo y preguntó:

-¿Hace cuánto ha estado encerrado en su oficina? -

\- Hace unas horas...quizás debería entrar - sugirió el mayordomo también preocupado por su jefe

-¿Por favor podría darme la llave? -

\- Si claro -

El mayordomo la dejó sola. Y ella tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y cuando terminó de abrirlo por completo,encontró a su jefe borracho, sentado en el mueble aún sosteniendo una copa de alcohol en su mano.

Sorprendida al ver a un hombre como Terry en ese estado,dejó los documentos en la mesa y se acercó a el.

Con mucha dificultad le ayudó a incorporarse y cuando lo hizo lo tomó por la cintura para llevarlo a su cuarto.

El moreno era alto y por lo tanto algo pesado. Le fue difícil pero tambaleando llegaron a la habitación de Terry.

No pensaba ,era muy timida para hacerlo.Sólo lo dejaría en su cama.

Lentamente lo acostó en la cama y el moreno empezó a delirar, repetia una y otra vez el nombre de la rubia.

-Candy...Candy...

Karen tragó seco. Candy debía ser el nombre de la mujer quien era la dueña del corazón de su jefe.

Se acercó a el para cubrirlo con la sabana y cuando lo hizo el moreno tomó su mano con fuerza y la pobre cayó en la cama encima de é la situación la besó.

Terry la besaba lentamente,no sabía lo que estaba haciendo ya que no estaba del todo conciente. Al principio Karen no correspondió al beso,pero segundos después se dejó llevar.

Cuando el moreno dijo en un murmuro:

\- Candy...eres hermosa -

La morena abrió los ojos.

...

Mansión Andley

La Señora Elroy sabía que sus sobrinos llevarían a cabo su plan muy ella era vieja y por lo tanto tenía mas experiencia que ellos.

No confiaba en ellos, sólo les seguiría la al final sería ella quien les daría una gran sorpresa. Claro sabía que podría traer consecuencias pero no le importaba.

...

En la Biblioteca

Albert sonreia de oreja a oreja. Nada ni nadie podía estropear este estupendo día.

Sentado en el fino mueble de su oficina, tocaba sus labios con los si de esa forma aún pudiera sentir los labios de Candy sobre los sintió ligeramente culpable al recordar a Terry.

Sólo un hombre con orgullo,agallas y determinación reaccionaba como él lo ó muy bien sus palabras y se prometió a si mismo reconquistar a la hermosa rubia.

Poco le importaba si recuperaba la fortuna de su que sirve todo el dinero del mundo cuando no hay ía lo poco que ahora poseia por escuchar un «»Te amo«»de los labios de Candy.

En ese momento su gran amigo George,entró a la oficina.

\- Vaya vaya veo que te fue bien con la señorita Candy - habló George burlandose de su amigo

Pero al rubio no le importaba burla o no,era cierto.

-Así es - agregó albert con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

El bigotón deseaba hablar con su amigo sobre unos documentos,pero se percató de algo diferente en el rostro de Albert.

-¿Le pasó algo a tu rostro? -

Sin importancia el rubio respondió:

-No es nada...tuve un encuentro con Grandchéster -

\- El joven Grandchéster esta enamorado de la señorita Candy - afirmó el moreno

La afirmación de George molestó al rubio.

-Si pero ella me ama a mi...o al menos eso espero -

-No te preocupes William sólo dale tiempo -

-Lo he hecho George, es una tortura estar lejos de ella -

-Ella vive a minutos de aquí - mencionó el bigotón con un tono de burla

-Sabes a lo que me refiero -

\- William quizás no debería decir esto pero...no crees que sería difícil tener una relación con la senorita Candy...lo digo por Madame Elroy -

Albert entendió su veces había pensado eso.

-Mi tia no tiene porque inmiscuirse en mi vida personal...creeme no me importó antes y sigue sin importarme lo que pueda decir -

-Es bueno oirte hablar así William -

\- ¿George has podido averiguar algo sobre Neil? -

\- Nada nuevo lo mismo de siempre -

-¿Sigue rodeado de esa clase de gente? -

\- Así es - confirmó -Pero ahora que lo mencionas,el vigilante me dijo que hace pocos dias vio a un hombre rondando toda la residencia -

\- ¿Y no le exigieron mostrar alguna identificación? - preguntó preocupado

-Cuando el vigilante trató de acercarse,el sospechoso desapareció -

-Es muy extraño,pero por favor diles que estén atentos por si lo ven nuevamente -

-Así será pero ahora por favor tenemos que revisar algunos documentos -

Albert asintió con la cabeza. Se le haría difícil concentrarse pero al menos trataria de hacerlo.

Mansión Hamilton

La hora del almuerzo había terminado y antes de salir a pasear por el sintió la necesidad de deshaogarse con su amiga.

-No puedo creer lo que me estás contando - mencionó dorothy sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

-Si me besó - corroboró sonrojada

-¿ Y qué harás? -

-Nada, sólo porque me haya besado no significa que regresaré con él -

\- Eres muy obstinada -

-No es fácil Dorothy,cada vez que pienso en perdonarlo...el recuerdo de ese tragico día me atormenta -

-No podrás disfrutar de tu futuro si no dejas el pasado atrás - aconsejó dorothy posando su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia

-Lo sé...es mejor que lleve a Mich al parque no quiero salir cuando anochezca -

\- ¿Deseas qué vaya con ustedes? -

-Puedes quedarte aquí Dorothy, no tomaremos mucho tiempo -

Dorothy sentía una opresión en su ía un mal presentimiento.

-Puedo acompañarlos- insistió tratando de ignorar la opresión que sentía en el pecho

-No te preocupes - la tranquilizó- regresaremos en una hora

Candy cargó a su niño y con Mich en brazos abandonó la mansión.

Dorothy tocó su pecho con la mano la rubia se alejaba más y más de la mansión,la opresión crecía.

-Cuídate mucho Candy -susurró

A las afueras de la mansión Hamilton

Tres personas con el corazón lleno de codicia,admiraban la lujosa ían que la hora de actuar, era ahora o nunca.

Neil observaba a Candy de lejos y si bien es cierto que codiciaba su fortuna,codiciaba su cuerpo mucho más. Eliza por su parte tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro,había llegado el momento de verla sufrir.

No tendría piedad con la huerfana y si llegaba la oportunidad la desaparecería de este había alguien que se quedaría a lado del guapisimo William sería ella y nadie más.

Los tres complices se miraron por unos segundos y asintiendo con la cabeza,decidieron que era hora de llevar a cabo sus planes.

Mansión Grandchéster

Karen abrió los ojos cuando el moreno pronunció el nombre de candy por segunda vez. Queria sentir sus besos si,pero sabía muy bien que no era ella quien el moreno besaba en esos instantes. Con decisión trató de apartarse.

Pero quizás era por el alcohol o porque sentía la necesidad de sentir la compañia o el cuerpo de una mujer,que el moreno no quiso alejarse de ella. Como era mucho más fuerte que ella,la apretó a su cuerpo e hizo el beso mas profundo y demandante.

Su jefe no le estaba poniendo las cosas fá ía que alejarse de él antes de que pierda la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenia.

Terry acarició su cintura con su mano izquierda y empezó a gemir débilmente. Karen se sentía en las nubes,pensó en alejarse pero al sentir la mano de su jefe acariciando su cintura y espalda,la poca voluntad que tenía desapareció por completo. Su mente le decía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal,pero era mujer y sentía la necesidad de sentir el calor de un hombre. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo con alguien.

Cuando Karen acarició el cuello de Terry,fue cuando el moreno abrió sus ojos y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

La mujer que respondía a sus besos y caricias no era Candy, era su secretaria.

Tanta fue la magnitud de su sorpresa que la empujó levemente, aún así la pobre de Karen casi se cae para atrá moreno se incorporó un poco dificilmente y clavó su mirada en la de Karen. Quien al verlo estupefacto y avergonzado optó por salir corriendo de la habitación.

Terry por un momento pensó en ir tras ella,pero el dolor que sentía en la cabeza se lo impidió.En ese momento no sabía que pensar y no queria hacerlo.

Hablaría con ella mañana ,confundido y aún molesto se acostó en la cama nuevamente y cerró los ojos no sin antes suspirar:

\- Candy...

Candy subió al auto con su pequeño Mich en brazos. Mauro su chofer,abrió la puerta para ella.

Observando a su pequeño Mich quien descansaba en sus ó que aún así no volviera a ser feliz sentimentalmente,su hijo le daría la fuerza necesaria para sobrellevar cualquier cosa que la vida le pueda poner en el camino.

Estaban cerca al parque y todo estaba bien hasta que se escuchó un horrendo sonido.

-Qué pasa Mauro? - preguntó nerviosa, ya que el carro se movia de un lado para otro

-Se...señorita el freno...no funciona - respondió mauro con nerviosismo,el pobre trataba de parar el carro

Candy inmediatamente cubrió al pequeño con su cuerpo.

-¡Mauro...haz algo...por favor! - exclamó aterrada

Mauro apenas y oia a la concentrado tratando de detener el auto que parecia tener vida propia. Estaba seguro que algo le pasaba al freno del auto pero ahora no podía pensar en eso,tenia que detener el auto como sea.

-¡Señorita...sujetese! - exclamó Mauro

El pequeño Mich abrió los ojos al sentir el ruido del auto. Era muy pequeño para entender,pero de alguna manera sabía que algo no estaba bien.

Candy clavó su mirada en la de su hijo y con los ojos cristalizados lo abrazó para protegerlo.

Derrepente alzó la vista y para el horror de Candy y Mauro estaban a punto de estrellarse contra un gran muro.

En ese momento su vida paso tras sus ojos en tan solo unos niñez a lado de sus padres,su adolescencia en la mansión Andley,la muerte de sus padres.Y por último "Albert". En un segundo su mente recordó su primer beso,su primera vez y la traición de la cual fue victima hace mucho tiempo.

Michael su querido ex esposo tambien paso por su mente. Asustada abrazó a su hijo y le cubrió con su cuerpo.

-¡MAURO! - fue lo último que pudo decir ya que segundos después todo oscurecio debido al impacto del choque.

Mansión Andley

Albert se encontraba charlando con su gran amigo,cuando derrepente sintió un pinchazo de dolor en su corazón. Inmediatamente se levantó del mueble.

-¿Que ocurre? - preguntó George ya que el rostro de su amigo había perdido color en tan sólo unos segundos

Pero el guapo rubio no podía hablar. Dificilmente clavó su mirada en la de George.

\- No sé...de un momento a otro...sentí una sensacion extraña - dijo saliendo de su estupor

George pudo notar como William empezaba a sudar. Se acercó a el y dijo:

-William no luces bien...quizás deberias acostarte por un momento -

Quizás george tenía razón y si necesitaba descansar.

\- Sí tienes razón...terminaremos con los documentos mañana...no me siento bien -

Como un rayó el rubio salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Algo no esta bien - se dijo a si mismo acostandose en su cama

Candy sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido,pero en estos momentos no tenía cabeza para pensar en pensarlo dos veces bajó la vista y se tranquilizó un poco cuando vio a su niño en sus brazos.

Con mucha dificultad acostó a su niño al lado derecho del asiento trasero. Tenía que salir del auto. Pero no podía hacerlo sola, necesitaba ayuda.

Se acercó a su chofer y cuando lo vio se tapó la boca con sus manos. Mauro parecía estar gravemente herido ya que sangraba por la cien y estaba inconciente.

Estaba por tomar su celular para pedir ayuda pero cuando estaba por tomarlo,escuchó algunos pasos acercandose a ellos.

Inmediatamente se acercó a su pequeño y lo abrazó.

Aún estando adentro del auto podía escuchar las voces de las personas que se acercaban al auto.

-Tenemos que hacerlo rápido - mencionó un hombre

-Tiene razón...no podemos perder tiempo -

Al escuchar lo que planeaban a la pobre rubia se le heló la ese momento se le vino a la mente la idea de salir por el otro lado del auto con su niñ cuando trato de hacerlo,uno de los hombres abrió la puerta del auto.

Cuando el hombre vio a Candy llorando y abrazando a su hijo para si mismo y dijo:

\- Es mejor que nos dejes hacer nuestro trabajo - acercandose a ella y tratando de tomar al pequeño

-¡No! ¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo! - gritó Candy quien no pensaba separarse de su hijo

El pequeño empezó a llorar.

-No opongas resistencia..quieras o no lo haremos - agregó el hombre sacando un arma

Candy tragó seco y cuando estaba por atacar al hombre que planeaba llevarse a su niñ personas más se acercaron a é también vestian de igual manera con ropa negra y una capucha.

La rubia miró por todos lados para ver si estaban solos en esa calle. Y desafortunadamente si lo estaban.

Uno de ellos exigió:

-¡Matala! -

-¡No la queremos muerta! - replicó uno de ellos

-Entonces tomemos al bastardo rápidamente, la policia y la ambulancia llegaran en cualquier momento! -exclamó una de ellas ya que tenía que ser una mujer,su voz era muy fina para ser la de un hombre

-Tienes razón -

Cuando uno de los raptores trató de tomar al pequeño en sus rubia mordió su mano.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! - se quejó de dolor

La mujer que ya estaba cansada de tanto teatro se acercó a la rubia y dijo:

-Tu suerte se ha acabado -

Seguido de su comentario tomó el arma de su compañero y golpeó a la rubia en la cabeza con el objeto que sostenia en sus manos. El impacto fue tal que Candy perdió el conocimiento inmediatamente.

-Debiste tener cuidado - comentó uno de ellos que ahora sostenia al niño,se suponia que no debian herir a nadie.

Mich era pequeño y no conocía a las personas que ahora lo miraban como quien mira a un cofre lleno de oro. El miedo que sentía hizo que empezara a llorar fuertemente.

-¡HAZLO CALLAR! - gritó la mujer que ahora abria la puerta del auto

Uno de los raptores cubrió la boca del pequeño con su mano,lo hizo por un buen que Mich ya no tuvo fuerzas para seguir llorando y quedó de arrancar uno de los raptores echó un vistazo al auto una vez mas y sonriendo arrancó el auto.

La zona en donde los Andley y Candy vivian era una zona lo tanto era una calle algo solitaria.

Pasó un rato y nadie se daba por enterado del accidente. Fue cuando el chofer de una importante familia necesitaba llevar su auto al mecanico que descubrió el auto estrellado contra un muro.

Del auto salía humo y eso preocupó al buen pensarlo dos veces bajó de su auto.

Cuando se acercó a ellos,observó a los heridos por unos conocía a las personas que estaban inconcientes en el auto pero no por eso se iba a quedar sin hacer nada.

Nerviosamente tomó su celular y llamó a la ambulancia.

-Aló, ha ocurrido un accidente vengan rápido...dos personas están heridas -

Cuando la llamada terminó,el buen hombre se acercó a la parte trasera del auto y encontró a una mujer. La joven estaba inconciente al igual que el chofer. Y también sangraba por la cabeza.

CONTINUARA..

Hola Chicas. Este es un nuevo capítulo. Dejenme decirles que lamento mi demora, se que siempre actualizo seguido .Pero perdí a mi bebé (mi gato) y la tristeza que sentí ( y que aún siento) se llevó mi inspiración.

Diciendo esto debo decir que necesito escribir para no pensar en mi perdida.

Como pueden ver la rubia ha sufrido un terrible accidente. Creo que todas tenemos una idea sobre quienes estan detrás de todo esto.

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

Abrazos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Mizuki e igarashi.**

La siguiente historia es parte de mi imaginación.

Capítulo 13

-Tengo que salir de este auto - dijo candy tratando de abrir la puerta

-¡Mauro ayudame! -exclamó sacudiendo el hombro derecho del chofer

Pero él no reaccionaba,estaba inconciente .Tomó al pequeño Mich en sus brazos y golpeó la puerta de una patada.

Aún así era difícil...todo se complicó cuando escuchó unos pasos acercandose a ellos.

Sintiendo como los vellos de su nuca se erizaban,se apartó de la puerta.

Eran 3 hombres...pudo haber visto sus rostros,pero lo tenían cubiertos. Para no ser reconocidos.

-Qué tenemos aquí...es mejor que no te resistas -dijo uno de ellos con la voz ronca

-No! no te acerques! -exclamó advirtiendole como una leona cuando defiende a su cria de un depredador

Uno de ellos,quien parecía ser una mujer se acercó a ellos.

-¡Toma al bastardo! -exclamó sin una pizca de compasión

-No! por favor! llevenme a mi! -suplicó derramando algunas lagrimas

La mujer se acercó a ella y con una sonrisa,que aún se podía ver a travez de la :

-Así te quería ver sufriendo -

El más alto se acercó a la rubia para tomar al pequeño pero cuando lo hizo la rubia empezo a arrañar su cara como una fiera.

-¡Maldición! - dijo quejandose de dolor

-YA BASTA! Lo haré yo! -gritó la mujer tomando al niño

Candy se aferraba a su hijo para que no lo arrebate de su de ellos tomó un arma y la golpeo con el objeto.

Ella perdió el conocimiento por unos segundos.

-Vamonos...la policia y ambulancia estarán aquí en cualquier momento -

El hombre cubrió la boca del niño para que su llanto no alarmara a nadie.

Los secuestradores entraron en el auto y sonriendo abandonaron la rubia no estaba inconciente del todo.

Algo no andaba bien y lentamente empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado para el otro delirando.

-No...no por favor...no se lleven a mi hijo -decía llorando

-Por favor...no...

-Nooooooooooo!

Abruptamente se incorporó de la camilla aún con lágrimas en los ojos debido a su sueño.

Albert quien no se había despegado de ella,desde que se enterara sobre lo levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella.

-Candy...calmate fue sólo una pesadilla - trató de calmarla

La rubia no sabía ni en donde se encontraba,lo único de lo cual era sobre la desesperación que apretaba su pecho,tanto que sentía que se partiría en dos.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con los ojos llorosos

El no sabía que decirle...no quería empeorar las cosas. Ella recordaría todo tarde o temprano.

Con mucho pesar en su corazón,bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Sufriste...un accidente -

Ella se llevó la mano hacia su cien y con lentitud los recuerdos del tragico día regresaron a su mente.

-¡MICH DONDE ESTA! -exclamó molesta,desesperada y angustiada

-El...a él...lo secuestraron...no sabemos a donde se lo llevaron -respondió temeroso sobre su reacción

La rubia sintió como su corazón que luchó por no romperse,terminó se tornó negro y la dejó en una completa desolación y desesperación.

Albert trataba de sonar fuerte...pero ver la desesperación en los ojos de Candy era desgarrador.

Dios sabía que no daría él, por evitarle sufrimientos.

De un momento a otro la rubia se incorporó de la camilla y luchó por safarse de las manos del rubio que la sujetaban como cadenas.

Como loca empujó a Albert y también lo arrañó para que la dejara ir...aún así él la abrazaba mucho más fuerte para que se calmara.

Era pequeña pero tenía fuerza. Puñeteó el pecho de Albert una y otra vez llorando. Debido a la histeria de Candy algunos aparatos cayeron al suelo.

El rubio la tomó de los brazos para calmarla pero ella seguía pataleando.

Debido al ruido de los aparatos que caían y caían al suelo,la enfermera y el doctor corrieron hacia el cuarto para cerciorarse que todo estaba bien.

Cuando entraron vieron al rubio luchando por calmarla mientras ella golpeaba su pecho al mismo tiempo que derramaba unas lagrimas

-Enfermera dame un calmante -dijo el doctor acercandose a los rubios

Nerviosa lo hizo y el doctor lo tomó rapidamente.

-Calmese señorita- pidió acercandose a su brazo

Albert ya no sabía que hacer para un último esfuerzo la aferró hacia el y el doctor aprovechó para inyectarle el calmante.

Tomó unos segundos para que empezara a sentir los efectos.

Al ver que cerraba sus ojos poco a poco,el rubio la cargó y la acostó en la camilla.

-¡Dios santo! qué le dijo? -preguntó el doctor

Pero Albert no dio respuesta,había quedado sorprendido y antes ella había actuado de esa manera.

Se sentía impotente al no poder ayudarla.

-Puede retirarse...tenemos que poner los aparatos en sus lugares -mencionó la enfermera

El hizo caso no sin antes detener el paso en la puerta y mirar a su bella Candy derramar lagrimas aún estando dormida.

...

En la sala de espera

Dorothy lloraba al mismo tiempo que sentía odio por si misma. Debió acompañar a su amiga¿Porqué la dejo sola?

Había llorado tanto que ya no le salian las lágrimas. A lado de ella los jovenes Andley tenían la mirada perdida.

Terry quien se había enterado horas despues,también se encontraba en la sala,al igual que todos los demas no pronunciaba palabra.

Sólo pensaba en como ayudar a Candy. Una lagrima brotó de su hermoso ojo cuando recordó al pequeño Mich.

No era su hijo...pero lo adoraba.

Todos alzaron la mirada cuando vieron a Albert entrar con la camisa desgarrada en algunas partes y con el rostro triste.

-¿Co...cómo esta? -preguntó dorothy tartamudeando

-Le inyectaron un calmante - respondió sentadose en el mueble pesadamente

Al escuchar eso la morena empezó a sozollar otra posó su mano sobre el de ella para brindarle apoyo.

-¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así? -preguntó archie con disgusto

-No...tengo idea -mencionó albert

El moreno resopló haciendole saber al rubio que no le creía.

-¿Tienes algo qué decir? -preguntó albert seriamente

-Después de todo lo que le hiciste...no pensaras que yo crea que en verdad te preocupa¿Verdad? -

El rubio se incorporó del asiento.

-A mi no me importa si me crees o no -

-Sólo has traido sufrimiento a su vida...es muy tarde para arrepentimientos - dijo terry acercandose a él

-¡Tu no tienes idea...de lo qué pasó entre nosotros! -exclamó listo para atacar

Al ver lo que se avecinaba los jovenes Andley se pusieron al medio de los dos

-Este no es momento para pelear...Candy está desesperada por el secuestro de su hijo - espetó Anthony

Albert abrió la boca para protestar pero se quedó en el aire,cuando vio a dos oficiales acercarse a ellos.

-Buenas noches soy el oficial Spencer Brown y este es mi compañero Calligan,estamos aquí porque necesitamos hablar con ustedes -

-Yo soy la amiga de Candy -dijo Dorothy levantandose del asiento

-Sabemos que hoy secuestraron al hijo de la señora Hamilton...¿ustedes saben si tiene algún enemigo?-

Todos en la sala se miraron los unos a otros.

-Candy no tiene enemigos -aseguró la morena

-¿Está segura? -interrogó el oficial

Dorothy empezó a escavar en su mente.Y con esfuerzo dos nombres se le vino a la mente.

-Sólo hay dos personas que odian a Candy -dijo nerviosa

-¿Ud sabe sus nombres? -

Ella miró a Albert y a los jovenes con pena.

-La señora Andley...y la señorita Leagan -

El rubio y sus sobrinos se quedaron boca ían que las mujeres de sus familias repudiaban a la rubia pero tampoco la creían capaces de hacer algo así.

El oficial toóo notas en su libreta.

-Tenemos a un testigo que aseguró haber visto un auto negro acercandose a la escena del accidente y raptar al niño-

-¡Y no han hecho nada por encontrar a Mich! -exclamó Terry molesto

-Señor no necesita alzar la voz,estamos haciendo lo que podemos -

-Si claro -se burló él moreno nuevamente

-Hablaremos con la señora Andley primero - comentó -si encontramos algo que nos pueda ayudar...nos contactaremos con ustedes

Albert y terry abandonaron la sala para hablar con el oficial.

El rubio sacó 500 dolares de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció al oficial.

-Encuentre al niño y lo recompensaré con mucho más - aseguró

Terry por su parte sacó una tarjeta.

-Soy el hijo del Duque de Grandchester...ud no tiene idea de cuanto poder tiene mi Padre - dijo con una sonrisa despota

El oficial observó a los dos jovenes con era tonto,aquellos hombres provenian de buena familia.

Y debía quedar bien con ellos.

-Lo haremos con permiso - se despidió hablando con el otro oficial

Una vez miraron con desafio e indiferencia.

Era obvio que querian ayudar a Candy. Y lo harían,no importaba cuan difícil resulte.

...

Mansión Andley

La Tía abuela se enteró sobre el accidente por medio de las noticias. Estaba feliz.

Por momentos se sentía ligeramente culpable al alegrarse por las desgracias de los demas.

Sin embargo no podía evitarlo,este era el comienzo de su venganza.

Lo lamentaba por sus sobrinos,pero ella tenía en mente algo muy diferente a lo que ellos planearon.

Estaba segura de que la huerfana no lo pensaría dos veces.

Después de todo era su hijo quien estaba de por medio.

Con una gran sonrisa tomó su saco y le ordenó al chofer que la llevara a un lugar desconocido para el pobre.

Era ahora o nunca.

...

En el Hospital

Albert había discutido con Terry sobre quien debía quedarse a lado de és las enfermeras le aclararon que nadie se quedaría con ella.

Cuando el moreno entró al cuarto para verla,sintió ira y coraje por quien se había atrevido a golpearla.

Al mismo tiempo entendía el razonamiento de los secuestradores,como Madre que era daría toda su fortuna por recuperar a su hijo.

Delicadamente acarició la cien de la rubia que por el golpe mostraba un gran moreton.

Posó un suave beso en la frente de Candy.

No importaba si ella no lo amaba. Lo único que tenía en mente era ayudarla.

-Nos vemos mañana hermosa -susurró abandonando el cuarto

...

En los suburbios de Chicago

En una casa que dejaba mucho que secuestradores planeaban su segundo paso.

-Eliza no podemos deshacernos del bastardo lo necesitamos - dijo Neil mirando al pequeño que dormía gracias al cloroformo.

-No ahora estúpido.. -

-Primero necesitamos que la huerfana nos page una muy buena cantidad - continuó neil con avarícia

-Te dije qué quería verla sufrir...y cumpliras tu palabra!-exclamó molesta

-En ningún momento he dicho que saldrá librada...primero me divertiré,luego puedes hacer lo que quieres con ella -

El compañero de los hermanos,no comentaba algo estaba seguro,que ninguno de los le pondría un solo dedo encima a nadie.

El se encargaría de que sea así.

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.

Los tres complices tomaron sus armas.

-¿Quién es ? -preguntó Neil con cautela

-Neil abre la puerta -

Cuando reconoció la voz de la tia abuela y abrió la puerta.

-No pensé que llegaría tan tarde -

La señora Elroy observó el lugar de arriba abajo.Y le pareció horrendo y sucio.

-Este lugar apesta y es horrible -dijo altivamente

-Es lo mejor que pudimos obtener -mencionó Eliza

-Ya veo -comentó -¿En donde está él niño?

Roger quien era el mas sensato de los ó al niño en sus brazos y se lo entregó a la señora.

Ahora que sostenía al niño pudo apreciar sus un niño muy adorable.

Tenía el cabello castaño rizado y su tez era blanquísima.

-Lo llevaré conmigo...cuando necesiten mi ayuda...pueden llamarme -

-Tia un momento...en ¿Dónde dejará al bastardo? - preguntó eliza

-En un pequeño departamento a 10 minutos de aquí- respondio -Yo me encargaré de que nadie lo encuentre

Fue lo último que dijo ya que no podía estar en ese lugar ni un minuto má dama de su status social no pisaba un pie en lugares como esos.

Los dos hermanos no protestaron ya que confiaban en su Tía.

...

Horas después en el hospital

Eran las 12 de la noche y los amigos de Candy abandonaron el con ella por horas y necesitaban descansar.

Albert quería quedarse con ella,pero la enfermera se lo impidió.

El hospital estaba vacio.Aún así había una persona que necesitaba negociar con Candy.

...

Candy había despertado minutos atrás y por un momento prefirió no haberlo hecho.

No había forma de explicar como se sentía. Lo único que le brindaba fuerzas era la esperanza de volver a ver a Mich.

Rogó a sus Padres para que intercedieran por su pequeño.

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y mojaban su inevitable no hacerlo,le habían arrebatado su razon de vivir.

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió por si sola.

Lo cual causó que brincara del susto.

Cuando la puerta abrió completamente,vio a su peor enemiga.

-¡Ud! ¡Qué hace aquí! -exclamó furiosa

-Necesito hablar contigo - mencionó sin inmutarse

-¡Vino a burlarse de mi desgracia! -exclamó nuevamente incorporandose

-No exactamente - agregó tomando asiento

-Señora Elroy Ud es la última persona que quiero ver en estos instantes -

-Deja tu orgullo para lo que vendrá...deseo negociar - dijo sonriendo con malicia

-¡Yo no tengo nada qué negociar con Ud! -

-Te equivocas...si amas a tu hijo como dices hacerlo...negociaras conmigo -

Cuando escuchó que su hijo estaba ó que era mejor oir lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Ud sabe donde está mi hijo?¡Por favor si lo sabe digamelo! -suplicó

-Primero me escucharas y no me interrumpas -dijo seria

Pasó exactamente una hora y la rubia estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Los minutos pasaban y trataba de asimilar lo que la altiva señora le proponía.

Apretó los puños con fuerza al entender que ella tuvo en algo que ver con el secuestro.

No sabía cuanto más podría soportar. Su sangre se heló al comprender que no tenía otra salida.

La tenía atada de manos.

-¿Aceptas? -dijo ofreciendo su mano -Pero si te echas para atrás puede costarte mucho y ni una palabra a William - advirtió

Tragando saliva y ahogando quejidos de impotencia respondió:

-"Acepto" -tomando su mano

Estaba conciente que al aceptar tendría que cumplir su palabra.Y la desesperación que sentía al no saber de su hijo,la orrilló a hacerlo.

...

Continuará...

Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Quien sabe lo que Candy aceptó.

Saludos


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota: Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Toei animation. La siguiente historia es parte de mi imaginación.**

**Mi venganza**

**Por: Ivonne M.**

**Capítulo 14**

Después de haber escuchado la proposición de la Sra Elroy, la rubia esperó a que abandonara el hospital.

Y cuando lo hizo, en la privacidad de su cuarto lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

Era injusto, ella no le había hecho nada a nadie. Bueno si lo hizo pero tuvo sus razónes.

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y simplemente ignorar todas las humillaciones y ofensas.

Si regresó fue por su sed de venganza, que aún con el tiempo, sentía en su interior.

Se culpó, al asimilar que de no haber regresado a América, su pequeño estaría sano y salvo.

Pero ya no tenía caso lamentarse. Estaba decidida a cumplir su trato con Elroy.

Aunque al hacerlo su vida cambiaría para siempre. Rogaba por que esta pesadilla terminara pronto.

También rogaba por que Albert no terminara odiandola al final.

Secando sus lágrimas, se acercó a la mesa de su cuarto y tomó su bolso.

Lo mejor era hacerlo ahora,antes de que se arrepienta. Llamó a Tom porque él era el único que podía ayudarla.

"Tom por favor...necesito hablar contigo urgentemente " dijo sin rodeos colgando el celular.

Él era su amigo y mano derecha, estaba segura que podía confiar en él.

"Pronto nos veremos nuevamente mi niño " aseguró observando una foto de Mich en su billetera.

Minutos después tomó un vaso de agua. Tom estaría ahí en cualquier momento y debía sonar convincente.

**Mansión Andley**

Albert ya no era rico como solia serlo, pero aún tenía conocidos muy importantes.

No esperaría por la policia. Contactó su muy buen amigo Martin Brown un investigador.

Le dijo que sólo le pagaría si llegaba a tener noticias sobre los secuestradores.

Y como el profesional que era aceptó. El rubio le contó todo lo que sabía sobre Candy y su hijo.

Si su amigo conseguía averiguar algo sobre el paradero de Mich, le recompensaría muy bien.

Revisaba sus documentos sin poder concentrarse cuando la voz de George, llamó su atención.

"William he averiguado algo " dijo George entrando a la oficina

"¿Qué es? "preguntó incorporandose de su asiento

"Es sobre Neil "

"¿Neil? "

"Un residente que vive cerca a la mansión Hamilton, me dijo que vio a un hombre rondear la residencia"

"¿ Y qué tiene él que ver con eso?"

"Las caracterizticas que me brindó coincidieron con tu sobrino"

"¿ Estás seguro George?" preguntó con incredulidad

"Confio en mis contactos William"

"Hablare con Martin...quizás él pueda averiguar el paradero de Neil"

"Espero que podamos hacer algo por la señorita Candy" comentó con inseguridad

"Lo haremos...encontraremos a Mich" aseguró muy optimista

"William ¿Tu crees qué la tu Tía o Eliza estén involucradas en esto? "

"No lo sé...no quiero ni pensar en esa posibilidad"

"Hablemos con Martin" comentó cambiando el tema

Él no quería aceptar que las mujeres en su familia sean tan ruines o malvadas como para hacer algo tan bajo.

**En el hospital**

Tom escuchaba a Candy y no podía creer que ella estaba considerando esa opción.

Obviamente no entendía que podrían meterse en serios problemas si negociaban con la Sra Andley sin siquiera decirle una sola palabra a la policia.

Ella no quiso más detalles, sólo confirmó que la vida y bienestar de su pequeño dependía de su siguiente movimiento.

"Pero aún no has recibido ninguna nota o carta" comentó sin entender que pasaba por la mente de Candy

"No tomaran mucho tiempo en enviarme uno"

"Esto es peligroso...no puedo creer que en verdad cumplirás ese trato"

"Acepté su propuesta, tengo que cumplir mi palabra"

"¿Y qué harás cuando la policia te pregunte como encontraste a Mich sin haber hecho un trato con los secuestradores?"

"No lo sé Tom, ya pensaré en eso...ahora necesito que me acompañes a la mansión" respondió caminando de un lado a otro

"Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta"

"Lo hice...hoy mismo hablaremos con ella...ella sabe en donde está mi pequeño"

Él suspiró de molestia, sabía que no podía hacer nada. Sólo necesitaba apoyarla.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que esto saldría muy mal.

"Ven vamos te acompaño" mencionó tomando su abrigo

Tom la llevó sana y salva a su mansión. A petición de Candy se quedó con ella.

La verdad era que no deseaba negociar con Elroy ella sola, necesitaba apoyo y fuerza.

**En los suburbios de Chicago**

Neil agradecío que su Tía se haya llevado al mocoso, no podía soportar su llanto.

Esto de secuestrar al bastardo resultó ser más difícil de lo que pensó.

Y su hermana no ayudaba en nada. Al menos Roger vigilaba el departamento.

Después de pensarlo por un momento, llegaron a la conclusión. Era hora de enviarle una nota a la huerfana.

Y si no seguía sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, una llamada a su Tía y su hijo pagaría las consecuencias.

Fueron muy cuidadosos al escribir la nota, lo último que necesitaban era ser descubiertos por la policia.

Neil porque tenía muchos enemigos y su trabajo no era algo de lo cual podría estar orgulloso.

Y Eliza porque algo como esto, mancharía su reputación por el resto de su vida.

Y que decir de Roger ,quien era un fugitivo. Un amigo de Neil, quien era integrante de una peligrosa pandilla,fue encargado de llevar la nota. Y aunque no era fácil, cumpliría su trabajo.

Lo haría sin que nadie no te su presencia.

**Mansión Grandchester**

Él moreno movia mar y tierra tratando de buscar ayuda,gracias a sus conexiones no se le hizo difícil.

Sólo tuvo que mencionar su apellido y como por arte de magia todos se ofrecieron a ayudarlo.

Tenía mucho dinero y poder. Y si eso era lo que necesitaba para ayudar a Candy,no descansaría hasta quedarse sin ningún dolar en el bolsillo.

A pesar de todo,el secuestro de Mich no era lo único que le preocupaba.

Esta mañana Karen habló con él diciendole que deseaba renunciar.Él se quedó en Shock al escucharla.

Al pensar que probablemente la había ofendido,se disculpó. Aún así ella no cambió de parecer.

Cuando él se incorporó de su asiento para acercarse a ella, la pobre tomó su bolsa y salió de la oficina.

Trató de alcanzarla pero fue inútil. No sabía que hacer.

Esa mujer estaba volviendolo loco, nunca antes había estado en esa posición.

Mayormente eran las mujeres quienes lo acosaban y molestaban. Esta vez era él, quien la llamaba cada rato para hablar con ella.

No sabía que le incomoda más, el que ella no quiera seguír trabajando para él, o el deseo que sentía por besarla nuevamente.

Negó con su cabeza al recordar que en estos momentos no podía pensar en sus asuntos personales.

El pequeño Mich era su prioridad.

**Mansión Hamilton.**

Candy llamó a la Sra Elroy por telefono avisandole que necesitaba ver a su pequeño.

Renuente a hacerlo la altiva Sra Andley aceptó.

Tom quien estuvo a su lado cuando hablaron, sintió ganas de tomar el celular y decirle a la vieja lo malvada y cruel que era.

Aunque los Andley no eran adinerados como antes, Elroy rehuso a desprenderse de las comodidades a las cuales estaba acostumbrada.

El pobre Albert era quien se encargaba de pagar a la servidumbre y dos choferes que trabajaban para su familia.

Cuando llegó a la mansión Hamilton sonrió ligeramente al recordar que muy pronto ella se adueñaría de esa mansión y de otras más.

"Spencer ya sabes confio en ti, ninguna palabra a William¿Entendiste?" preguntó levantando una ceja,como advertencia.

"Puede confiar en mi Sra" respondió con seriedad, había trabajado para la Sra por mucho tiempo y no iba a traicionar su confianza

"Muy bien, esperame aquí" ordenó caminando hacia la entrada

El mayordomo la recibió amablemente.

En la lujosa sala Candy y su mano derecha esperaban por ella.

"La Sra Andley, desea verla" dijo el mayordomo

"Hagala pasar por favor"

Asintiendo con la cabeza abandonó la sala.

Cuando llegó a la sala, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que la rubia no estaba sola.

"Buenas noches" saludó secamente

"Buenas noches...déjeme presentarle mi amigo y mano derecha Tom Stevens"

Con asco y disgusto el joven se presentó.

"Mucho gusto...Tom Stevens"

"Igualmente" respondió sólo por educación

"Candice...¿Cuál es la urgencia?" preguntó observando las costosas decoraciones

"Necesito ver a Mich POR FAVOR"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Es muy arriesgado, si se enteran de esto, podemos meternos en problemas"

Candy se acercó a ella con los ojos cristalizados.

"No me importa...es mi hijo¡Estoy desesperada! Necesito verlo saber que esta bien"

Elroy no se inmutó.

"Lo sé pero es un riesgo muy grande...si lo ves ahora no quedrás dejarlo"

"¡Yo cumpliré mi promesa! No dude que lo haré...ahora Ud cumpla con el suyo" aseguró hablando lentamente para hacerle saber que no tenía ninguna intención de echarse para atrás.

"Esta bien...vamos"

"Un momento" dijo Tom deteniendo el paso de las mujeres

"¿Qué pasa? " preguntó la rubia frunciendo el ceño

"Tenemos que pensar bien nuestro siguiente movimiento...¿Qué le dirás a la policia cuando se enteren que tienes a tu hijo a tu lado?¿No crees qué sospecharan?" preguntó con sensatez

"Él tiene razón" agregó Elroy

"Pensaré en las consecuencias luego...iremos por mi hijo y si algo sale mal entonces yo cargaré con toda la culpa"

Tom abrió los ojos cuando la escuchó hablar.

"Puedes esconder a tu hijo sin que ellos se enteren...al menos por ahora de ese modo lo tendrás a tu lado" añadió Elroy seriamente

"¿Y luego? " preguntó el joven con indignación

"Ese no es mi problema, yo sólo les mostraré en donde esta el niño y Candice cumplirá con su palabra. Si algo sale mal, no los conozco. Espero que recuerdes esto, ya que no te ayudaré" advirtió fríamente

"No me importa" admitió con valor

"Entonces vamos...es mejor que vayamos con tu chofer"

La rubia asintió con la cabeza. Su corazón por primera vez en días volvía a latir de felicidad.

Cuando salieron de la mansión Spencer se sorprendió al ver que su Sra no pensaba regresar con él.

"Spencer puedes regresar a la mansión...y ya sabes ni una palabra a William" advirtió entregandole dinero

El cual él aceptó feliz.

"¿Podemos confiar en tu chofer?" preguntó con desconfianza

Candy se acercó a Mauro.

"Mauro confio en que no comentarás sobre lo que verás en unos momentos...si lo haces tendrás problemas conmigo "

El pelirrojo tembló al escucharla.

"No se preocupe Señorita, yo no diré ni una sola palabra" dijo con seguridad, desde este momento él era ciego,sordo y mudo.

"Bien...ahora llevenos a esta dirección" agregó entregandole un papel

El chofer asintió con la cabeza.

Tom,candy y Elroy subieron al auto. La bruja no tenía miedo ya que estaba muy segura que todo saldría a su favor.

Candy miraba hacia la ventana, estaba conciente que podría meterse en serios problemas pero la preocupación y desesperación que sentía al estar lejos de su pequeño hicieron que su miedo se apaciguara.

Lo que Elroy le había pedido era muy poco a comparación de lo que ella hubiera dado por él.

En estos momentos sólo pensaba en volver a besar la frente de su hijo y acurrucarlo entre sus brazos. Luego pensaría en las consecuencias.

La voz de la bruja interrumpió su pensamiento.

"Llegamos"

"Bajemos Candy" dijo Tom abriendo la puerta del auto

Cuando bajaron del auto, ella no reconoció la calle. Era la primera vez que ponía un pie en ese lugar.

"Mauro esperanos aquí "

"Si señorita" habló sin miedo,él conocía esas calles. Y por si acaso traía consigo un arma, claro él tenía licencia para poseer uno.

Llegaron a la entrada de un edificio pequeño, con toda naturalidad del mundo Elroy tocó el timbre de la puerta.

Una señorita abrió la puerta, quien al verlos quedó muy sorprendida.

"Bu-buenas noches Sra..." saludó nerviosamente

"Helen no te preocupes...ellos son gente de confianza" aseguró para calmarla

El escuchar a su jefa, tranquilizó a la muchacha.

"Pasen"

Los tres entraron al departamento, era simple y contaba con poca iluminación. Con el corazón en la boca,la rubia buscó a su hijo con la mirada.

"Trae al niño" ordenó secamente

La joven no lo pensó dos veces.

"Tu hijo está bien...Helen es la encargada de cuidarlo"

El corazón de Candy latía a mil por hora. Ya no pudo contener mas las lágrimas de emoción que amenazarón con salir desde que pusieran un pie en el departamento.

Alzó la vista cuando oyó los pasos de la joven acercarse a ellos.

Y cuando por fin entraron a la sala, vio a su pequeño.

"¡Mama!" dijo el pequeño cuando sus ojitos reconocieron a su madre

Con un quejido de felicidad y sorpresa la rubia se acercó a su hijo. En un sólo segundo le arrebató a su hijo de los brazos de Helen.

"Mi niño...que felicidad verte nuevamente...Mich mi pequeño" dijo besando la pequeña y delicada frente de Mich

Tom se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa, adoraba al pequeño.

La joven bajó la cabeza al ver la conmovedora escena. Se sintió peor que una cucaracha.

Tom abrazaba al niño mientras que Candy acariciaba sus hermosos rubios castaños.

Elroy se sintió ligeramente culpable al ver el amor que Candy le tenía y prodigaba a su hijo. Ella no era madre así que no tenía idea de como era amar a una parte de ti.

Después de unos minutos, la rubia se tranquilizó.

"Ejem..." carraspeó, a ella no le gustaba esas demostraciones de afecto

Todos voltearon a verla. Lo peor empezaba y la rubia lo sabía.

"¿Candy llevarás a Mich con nosotros?" preguntó Tom

¿Cómo iba a dejar a su hija en manos de una extraña?¡NUNCA!

"Sí, mi pequeño regresará con nosotros a la mansión"

"Yo ya cumplí con mi parte..." avisó mirandola directamente

"Lo sé...Tom por favor ven conmigo" dijo Candy tomando su brazo

Los dos caminaron hacia la cocina, en donde podían hablar con privacidad.

"Quiero que deposites 2 millones en una cuenta bancaria" habló con seriedad

Tom casi se cae para atrás. Tal cantidad era muchísimo dinero.

"¿Qué...pero de quién? " preguntó con incredulidad

"Es para Elroy...depositarás esa cantidad en su cuenta, quiero que lo hagas lo más pronto posible"

"Candy no puedo creer que no la denunciaras ante la policia"

"Es gracias a ella que tengo a Mich en mis brazos...acepté su oferta y ahora tengo que cumplir con mi palabra" replicó molesta

"Esta bien lo haré" aceptó en contra de su voluntad

"Gracias Tom...no sé que haría sin ti"

"Eres mi amiga Candy...puedes confiar en mi...ten en cuenta que lo peor está por comenzar"

Ella tragó seco, tenía razón.

"Los dos millones fue una de sus condiciones?"

"Sí...eso y algo más" respondió nerviosamente

"No te entiendo"

"Tendré...que casarme con Albert" confesó con el rostro palido

"¡¿ Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!"

•●•●•●•●•●

**Continuara**

Hola Chicas espero que tengan un feliz fin de semana.

Gracias por leer mi humilde historia. Agradezco sus reviews.

Hasta el proximo capítulo.

Abrazos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Toei animation. La siguiente historia es parte de mi imaginación.**

**Mi venganza**

**Cap: 1****5**

**Por:Ivonne M**

Tom seguía caminando de un lado para otro como un leon enjualudado. Era inconcebible pensar que ella se casaría con Albert por el simple hecho de haber prometido cumplir una promesa. Observó a su querida amiga arrullar y besar la frente de su pequeño.

Quizás para ella no era un castigo,después de todo fue su primer amor y estaba muy seguro de que aún el rubio era su único amor. ¿Aún lo amas Candy? Se preguntó a si mismo.

Paso sus manos sobre sus cabellos oscuros y recordó en ese momento que hace mucho tiempo atrás, él se enamoró de ella. En ese entonces el trabajaba como mano derecha para Michael. Un inesperado día su difunto amigo trajó a Candy con él a Inglaterra. Ahí fue donde la conoció.

Sus ojos verdes lo hechizaron...pero cuando su gran amigo la presentó cómo su esposa,cualquier ilución o esperanza que pudo sentir,murió en ese preciso instante.

Pasaron algunos años y él seguía a su lado. No sólo porque la quería...le prometió a Michael que cuidaría de ella.Y lo haría hasta que llegue el momento de dormir eternamente.

El amor que sintió por Candy,con el tiempo se transformó en cariño. Su corazón se contrajó de dolor cuando recordó lo que en un triste día de invierno el difunto esposo de la rubia confesó con pesar.

"Ella no me ama...Quizás soy egoista por haberla desposado...si ellos están destinados a estar juntos entonces sus caminos volverán a cruzarse tarde o temprano...y cuando eso pase, si aún siguo vivo yo no seré un inpedimento para su felicidad..."

Michael enfermó de una severe enfermedad que contrajó cuando viajó al medio oriente. Ni los mejores doctores pudieron hacer nada por él. Minutos antes de partir le hizo prometer a Tom que él cuidaría de su esposa e hijo.

\- Te he defraudado Michael...amigo mio lo siento – susurró sintiendo la garganta seca

-¿Tom estás bien?-preguntó-Sé que no estás de acuerdo...pero no tengo otra opción.

El moreno se acercó a su amiga y tomó sus manos.

-Tienes razón no estoy de acuerdo,pero te conozco y si has tomado una decisión,nada ni nadie te hará cambiar de parecer -

-Gracias Tom,eres como el hermano que nunca tuve- confesó sollozando

"Candy has cambiado tanto,cuando te conocí eran una jovencita y ahora eres toda una mujer...una mujer que haría lo que sea por su hijo, mi gran amigo debe estár muy orgulloso" dijo para sus adentros

-Te quiero pecosa eres la hermana que siempre quise tener-

-Tom por favor necesito seguridad no importa cuando cueste,no puedo seguir arriesgando a mi niño y por favor asegurate que sean de tu confianza-

-Vamos pecosos debemos regresar a la mansion-

Cuando estaban por salir Tom sintió curiosidad,deseaba saber si se casaba con Albert por obligación o porque aún lo amaba.

-¿Candy estás segura de casarte con él?

La rubia bajó la cabeza. Amaba a Albert pero ahora sentía miedo...miedo a que él terminara odiandola por ocultarle algo tan importante.

-Sí estoy segura,vamos -

Cuando los dos amigos salieron de la cocina,Elroy los esperaba con mala cara una de las cosas que mas detestaba era esperar.

-¿Y han decidido qué hacer?- preguntó secamente,la verdad es que a ella no le importaba la seguridad de los demas. Lo único que le importaba era que todo vaya según lo planeó.

-Si por nada del mundo dejaré a mi hijo con una desconocida- dijo mirando a Helen como a una peste

-Vamos,y ya saben si algo sale mal no los conozco y ni ustedes a mi- recalcó abriendo la puerta

-Eso lo tengo muy claro- susurró Candy

Ahora tenía a su niño a su lado ,nadie le haría daño. El precio que tenía que pagar por volver a besar su frente o disfrutar cada vez que sonreia por la ocurrencia o gesto de su pequeño era nada comparado a todo lo que ella hubiera hecho por volver a verlo.

Con decisión abandonó el departamento a lado de Tom. El moreno no quiso soportar la presencia de la bruja en el carro,pero tampoco iba a dejarla botada en el medio de calle,aunque ganas no le faltaba.

En todo el camino ninguno pronunció una sola palabra. Cada uno de ellos,tenían sentimientos encontrados.

Candy sentía que podía sonreir nuevamente. Tom se sentía culpable por haber descuidado a su amiga y el pequeño que tanto adoraba. Y Elroy por su parte bajó la cabeza al asimilar que si su querido William se llegaba a enterar sobre el secreto que ahoras las dos mujeres guardaban,la odiaría por siempre.

"William espero que cuando te enteres de la verdad...sepas comprenderme...todo tiene un porque" pensó.

**Mansión Andley**

-George se me hace raro que mi Tía no esté aquí- dijo Albert sin saber porque pero su intuiciona que algo andaba mal

-El chofer me dijo que fue a visitar a una amiga- comentó George revisando unos documentos

\- George no se te hace raro que la Tía ha hecho todo lo posible por evadirme estos últimos días-

-¿A qué te refieres William?-

-Es que aún recuerdo las palabras de estaba de segura que mi Tía y Eliza podrían ser las principales sospechosas...- el guapo rubio fue interrumpido por George

-William mi amigo pudo dar con el paradero de Neil- dijo el moreno

-¿Sabe en dónde está.Podemos ir a cerciorarnos?- preguntó impaciente

-Neil vive en los suburbios y lamentablemente la clase de compañia que tiene deja mucho que desear-

-No tengo deseos de verlo pero quiero quitarme esta duda de encima-

-William por el momento tu sobrino está fuente me informa que sobornó a unos drogadictos.

Y todos le dijieron lo mismo,que no habían visto a Neil desde hace una semana-

Al escuchar lo dicho por George,el rubio se levantó de su asiento. Su corazón latió salvajemente.

Era mucha coincidencia.Él había desaparecido una semana y el secuestro ocurrió una semana atrás exactamente.

Y muy fácilmente pudo convencer a su pandilla que lo ayudaran a secuestrar al pequeño Mich.

-George dile al chofer que prepare el carro- dijo decidido, iría ahora mismo

-Es muy peligroso, sabes la clase de personas que viven por esos lugares -

-Lo tengo en cuenta,pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada-

-Eres muy ir mañana-

-Tiene que ser ahora... ¿Me acompañarás?- preguntó tomando su saco

-Sí,vamos -

Los dos amigos abandonaron la mansión. Conciente de que era muy peligroso ir a esta hora,el buen George tomó su arma y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su saco. Primero tendrían que pasar por él antes de herir a su muchacho.

**Mansión Grandchester**

El guapo moreno sentía la cara roja por la ira e impaciencia que sentía. La mujer que tenía en frente era mucho más obstinada y testaruda de lo que imaginó.

-He dicho que tu no vas a renunciar- aclaró empuñando las manos

-Señor Grandchester tengo otra oferta de trabajo y pienso que es mejor si cambio de labor – dijo Karen, lo cual era una gran mentira

Él no era ningún tonto y antes de aceptar una negativa por parte de interrogaría toda la noche si era necesario.

-¿Y se puede saber que trabajo es ese?-

-Seré la secretaria de un Ministro muy importante- ¿Me creerá? Pensó.

Terry notó su nerviosismo.

-¿Y cuánto es el pago?- preguntó tomando un sorbo de su copa

La morena bajó la mirada pensando en inventar algo convincente.

-Cuatro mil dolares al mes- respondió deseando que fuera verdad

-Entonces yo te pagaré seis mil dolares al mes-

Karen abrió los ojos grandemente.

-E-eso es mucho sería correcto que Ud me pagara tanto-

-No me hacerlo y lo haré- aclaró levantandose de su siento

Cuando se incorporó.La morena tragó seco. "Dios, es tan guapo" pensó.

Cómo un Leon acercandose a su presa,caminó lentamente hacia ella. Karen brincó de su asiento.

-Te parece bien la cantidad?- preguntó lentamente,haciendo que los vellos de la morena se erizaran

Al ver su indecisión preguntó.

\- ¿Siete mil?- dijo dando un paso más

-¿Ocho mil?- dijo nuevamente dando otro paso

-¿Nueve mil? -

Al ver que ella intentaba escapar tomó por la cintura y la arinconó hacia la pared.

-¿Diez mil?- susurró en su oido

-¿Porqué me hace esto?- preguntó sollozando,ella quería alejarse de é atrás se enamoró de quien no debía.

No deseaba terminar con el corazón destrozado otra vez.

Terry secó las lágrimas de Karen con sus dedos.

-Eres muy bella- susurró en el cuello de la morena

Ella se estremeció al sentir su tibio aliento rozar su piel.

No iba a permitir que se aleje. No sabía exactamente lo que sentía por ella,pero deseaba tenerla cerca a él para poder disipar sus dudas y confirmar sus sospechas.

Tomó la quijada de Karen y acercó sus labios para besarla. Pero cuando estaba cerca a rozar sus labios,el telefono sonó.

-Maldición!- exclamó el moreno- Un momento

-N-no es mejor que yo me vaya...buenas noches – dijo saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo

Era inútil tratar de detenerla. Pero que ni crea que se iba a deshacer de él fácilmente.

De mala gana contestó el telefono.

Era el investigador que contrató.No tenía ninguna novedad importante excepto una.Él seguía hablando y Terry no podía creer lo oía.

Cuando el investigador terminó de hablar,el moreno colgó el telefono con molestia.

Candy tenía que darle explicaciones y se lo daría ahora mismo. Llamó a su chofer y entró al auto. Esto era algo muy importante y no podía esperar hasta mañana.

**En los suburbios de Chicago**

El bigotón abrió la puerta para su jefe. Algo que molestaba a Albert ya que para él,george era su amigo,no un empleado.

En contra de su voluntad el chofer aceptó esperar por ellos.

Albert vestía muybien,tenía un porte envidiable,y para rematar,fisícamente era guapísimo.

George no se quedaba atrás aunque se podía ver la diferencia de edades entre ellos.

Todos los miraban con curiosidad, los vagabundos,drogadictos y prostitutas.

Normalmente ellos sacarian provecho de sus visitantes,pero estaban tan drogados y tomados que no podían siquiera levantarse.

En cuanto a las prostitutas,ellas veían a los dos amigos como quien ve una mina de oro. Sin pensarlos dos veces se acercaron a los dos.

-Hola guapos – saludaron dos mujeres que vestian ropas que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación

Albert era un hombre experimentado con las mujeres. Aún así, esta era la primera vez que una prostituta se acercaba demasiado a él.

El pobre George miraba a otro lado para no clavar su mirada en el cuerpo de la mujer.

-Lo siento pero estamos buscando una dirección-mencionó Albert mostrandole el pedazo de papel

Aquella mujer se había acostado con muchísimos hombres ,aunque esta era la primera vez que conocía a un hombre tan distinguido y guapo.

Como mujer de la calle que era,intentó engatuzar a Albert. Rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos. Y él amablemente se apartó de ella.

-Tenemos que retirarnos,con permiso señorita – sugirió George

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. Y retomó su camino a lado del bigotón.

-¡Son un par de idiotas. Si no se cuidan no saldran vivos de esta calle!- exclamó la prostituta

-Gracias por salvarme George- comentó el rubio

El bigotón se limitó a sonreir,él haría eso y mucho más por Albert.

Mientras caminaban, observaban la pobreza de ese lugar, no podían asimilar o entender como esas personas podían vivían en esas condiciones. Era muy lamentable.

Cuando se encontraron con algunos niños que rogaban por unas monedas o billetes de dinero.

Él rubio quien tenía un buen corazón..Los ayudó con un poco de dinero.Sólo podía esperar que no lo gasten en drogas.

-William llegamos,menos mal – mencionó George observando el horrible lugar

Una maliciosa voz detrás de ellos. Llamó la atención de los dos.

-Pero a quien tenemos aquí al gran William Albert Andley-

-¡Neil!-

**Mansión Hamilton**

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de Candy su gran amigo tomó al pequeño Mich y lo acostó en su habitación.

Elroy le pidió a Candy que su chofer la llevara de vuelta a la mansión Andley. A regañadientes ella aceptó.

El pobre Mauro creía que algo muy raro pasaba con su jefa y la despota que la relación que tenía con la distinguida Sra era inusual.

Esta noche Tom se quedaría en la mansión. Candy se sentía indefensa y vulnerable. No quería admitirlo pero necesitaba sentirse protegida por un hombre.

La empleada quien aún no dormia se acercó a ella.

-¿Señorita desea café o té?- preguntó

-Una taza de Té,gracias Estella – respondió amablemente

Estella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina. El mayordomo entró a la sala.

-Señora disculpeme pero debo entregarle esto – mencionó entregandole un sobre

-¿Qué es?-

-No lo sé. No he abierto el sobre-

-¿Eso es todo?-

-No el Sr. Grandchéster desea verla-

-¿Terry?... preguntó para si misma

-Hagalo pasar por favor -

El mayordomo asintió con la cabeza y la dejó sola. Con pereza abrió el sobre y cuando lo hizo se llevó una gran sorpresa y susto.

"**Tenemos a tu hijo y si cooperas con nosotros volverás a verlo. Queremos 5 millones de dolares y ese es sólo el comienzo. Si deseas que nada le pase a tu hijo esperarás por nosotros en la Av. Boulevard en frente del lago Erie".**

Con las manos temblando se levantó de su asiento aún sosteniendo aquel pedazo de papel.

Terry entró a la sala,pero ella estaba tan concentrada en lo que decía el papel que ignoró su presencia.

-Candy necesito hablar contigo- dijo con un tono de enfado

-¿Qué? Terry...yo...- no podía hablar

-¡Candy me puedes explicar esto!- exclamó molesto ofreciendole una foto

En aquella foto se podía ver a Candy hablando con la Sra Andley. Y por lo que el investigador le dijo,ellas hablaban seguidamente.

Oh Dios! Terry había descubierto su secreto. Estaba perdida.

**Continuará..**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews lamento la tardanza pero últimamente he estado más ocupada que de costumbre.**

**Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews. Y también a quienes leen mi humilde historia anonimamente.**

**Saludos preciosas..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de CandyCandy siguen sin pertenecerme...me disculpo por la tardanza, no estaba muerta, sólo andaba de parranda.**

**Mi venganza**

**Por: Ivonne M.**

_**Cap# 1**__**6**_

_Contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, mientras observaba el desencajado rostro de Terry. ¿Había descubierto su secreto? Y si era así ¿Quién se lo había dicho?.._

_Sus empleados no podían haber dicho nada, ya que ella les ddvirtió que si uno de ellos abria la boca, dejarían de trabajar para ella. Quien les pagaba muy bien._

_Mucho menos pudo ser la bruja de Eastwood, ellas guardaban el mismo secreto y conociendo a Elroy, ella no pondría en riesgo su pellejo._

_Con el ceño fruncido ella se soltó del agarre de su amigo y tomó la foto temblando, su alma regresó a su cuerpo, al darse cuenta que la cosa no era tan grave._

_Candy alzó su respingada nariz y dijo:_

_-No entiendo a que te refieres -_

_Él negó con la cabeza, si hay algo que odiaba era cuando una mujer negaba lo evidente._

_-Tu sabes a que me refiero, o crees que me tragaré el cuento de que son amigas – dijo con un dejo de burla_

_-Tienes razón no somos amigas. Pero necesitabamos hablar, por eso me visitó -_

_-Sé que ustedes se odian, no crees que me resulta sospechoso el que de un momento a otro las vea conversando amenamente? - preguntó tomando el papel que cayó al suelo cuando él tomó la mano de la rubia, cuando lo hizo arrugó el papel_

_-¡Malditos! - exclamó con furia, los niños eran seres humanos, no se los vendía como cosas_

_-Segundos antes de que entraras...leí la nota...Terry tengo muchas cosas en mi mente, la verdad es que a veces siento que la fuerza se me va – comentó acercandose a su amigo y tratando de calmarlo_

_Él la miró con compasión, no era madre pero podía imaginarse el dolor que una debe sentir cuando le arrebatan a su tesoro- Lo siento, debo ayudarte y no martirizarte más – dijo sentandose en el mueble_

_Se sentía culpable por no decirle la verdad a Terry, pero esto era algo que sólo le concernía a ella y nadie más- Les daré lo que piden, sabes que el dinero para mi no es importante -_

_-Lo sé, disculpame por haberme presentado exigiendote una explicación -_

_-No te preocupes Terry, es cierto que hablé con la Sra. Andley...pero es todo lo contrario a lo que te imaginas -_

_En ese momento la rubia se percató de algo._

_-¿Cómo conseguiste esta foto? - preguntó mirandolo con un gesto acusador_

_Él se levantó del asiento y pasó su mano sobre su cabello castaño, ahora era él quien debía dar explicaciones, de nada servía mentirle – Contraté un investigador – confesó bajando la mirada_

_-¿Para qué me investigue a mi? -_

_-No, sentía que debía hacer algo por Mich y la verdad es que no confio en la policia -_

_Ella derramó una lágrima de felicidad, al asimilar que su hijo era querido por su amigo y no sólo ella. Sin embargo, recordó su secreto y toda la felicidad que sintió pasó a ser culpabilidad – Terry eres un gran hombre, la mujer que conquiste tu corazón y llegues a amar, será muy afortunada -_

_Él moreno se ruborizó como un adolescente de 14 años, a su mente regresó la imagen de Karen – Gracias – agradeció ya no sintiendose nostalgico al saberse no correspondido por Candy, una prueba más de que el amor que sentía por ella, cada día se convertía en un amor de amistad._

_-Es tarde y debo dormir me siento cansada, en dos días tendré que enfrentar a los secuestradores – dijo sonando muy segura de poder hacerlo sola_

_-Yo iré contigo, y también llamaré a la policia -_

_Ante la mención de la policia, la rubia brincó de nerviosismo – Iré con Tom y dos guardias de seguridad que Tom contratará para mi, no quiero exponerte Terry -_

_Él se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos – Yo quiero estar ahí para ti, aparte quien sabe que pueden estár tramando esos malditos -_

_-Gracias Terry, de verdad...me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo -_

_En respuesta a su comentario, él besó su mano con respeto._

_-Siempre preciosa, buenas noches -_

_-Buenas noches, cuídate -_

_Él le guiñó un ojo y abandonó la mansión._

_Por fin ella pudo desplomarse en el mueble. Dios qué estaba haciendo..._

_Cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarse a los secuestradores tendría que mentirsobre su hijo, quien ahor dormía como un angel en su habitación. Era una mentira tras otra..._

_Con todas sus fuerzas, apretó el papel y se juró que si salía bien de todo esto. Neil y su hermana se pudrirían en la carcel._

**Mansión Andley**

_Elroy ordenó a la empleada que le alcanzara sus pastillas para los nervios. Estaba segura de que todo saldría como ella esperaba, lo que le preocupaba era William._

_Podía escapar de todo, pero nunca podría escapar de ella misma. Estaba conciente de que era ambiciosa y muy poco me importaba el sufrimiento de los demas._

_Sin embargo, amaba a William y sus nietos, quizás los usaba como excusa para realizar sus maldades. Pero era una muy buena._

_El pensar que al final les estaba haciendo un favor a sus nietos, le hacía sentir ligeramente mejor._

"_William al final entenderás que todo esto es por el bien de la familia" pensó mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir._

**En los suburbios de Chicago**

-_¡Neal! - exclamó el rubio sorprendido, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio a su sobrino_

_Ahora lucía diferente, ya no llevaba los costosos trajes, había perdido mucho peso y tenía profundas ojeras que hacían que luciera mucho mas maduro de lo que en realidad era._

_Lo que más llamó la atención de Albert, fue ver los ojos rojos y sin vida de Neil. Sus dientes ya no eran blancos sino amarrillos._

_-¡Tío! ¡George! Es un honor verlos – dijo con un tono de burla_

_-Neil me alegra ver que estás bien – el rubio en verdad se alegraba de verlo pero no en ese estado_

_-Tío guardese sus tonterias ¿A qué han venido? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño_

"_Nunca cambiarás sobrino" pensó – Estámos aquí porque queremos hablar contigo -_

_-Joven Neil Ud sabe algo sobre el secuestro del hijo de la Srta. Candice? - comentó el bigotón llevando su mano al bolsillo en donde tenía su arma, Neil tenía un cuchillo a la vista y no expondría a su muchacho_

_Albert quien no le tenía miedo a nadie se puso en frente de George para encarar a Neil - ¿Sabes algo o no? - preguntó fríamente_

_Si su sobrino quería ser tratado de esa manera, entonces olvidaría que pertenece a su familia._

_-¿Yo? Que voy a saber ...no se nada de ella desde la última vez que la vi – respondió sacando un cuchillo ante las sorpresa del rubio y el moreno, afortunadamente sacó también una manzana y empezó a pelarla._

_-Neil los vecinos de Candy nos contaron que vieron a un hombre con tus mismas caracterizticas rondar su mansión, por días -_

_-Yo pensé que Ud sabría que sin pruebas.. - fue interrumpido por el rubio_

_-¡Estuviste ahí o no! - exclamó con impaciencia, tomandolo por el cuello de su camisa_

_Él se soltó del agarre de Albert y empezó a reir como un demente – Estás en mi calle Tío, es mejor que te comportes. Mis "amigos" no son nada delicados cuando se trata de intrusos -_

_-Es mejor irnos William – sugirió el moreno_

_Albert asintió con la cabeza, quiso darle algo de dinero a su sobrino. De nada servía, estaba seguro que lo primero que haría era comprar drogas y alcohol._

_Molestos y frustrados por no haber conseguido que Neil hablara, abandonaron la sucia e indeseable calle. El chofer abrió la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces, por fin sus jefes regresaron._

_Ahora podía arrancar el auto y nunca mas volver a estacionarse en un lugar como ese._

**Al día siguiente**

**_-_**_Tom ¿Qué vamos hacer? - preguntó preocupada, alimentando a su pequeño_

_-Antes que nada calmarte, he contratado seguridad para ti y para mi. Ellos irán con nosotros al muelle – dijo esperando que todo salga bien_

_-¿Son de tu confianza? ¿Qué tal si le cuentan todo a la policia? -_

_Él confiaba en sus contactos, temía porque el miedo y nerviosismo de Candy termine por delatarlos – No te preocupes son de mi confianza, y ellos son cómo una tumba -_

_Candy cargaba a su niño sonriendole, estaba preocupada. No quería que sus problemas personales afectaran el estado emocional de su hijo._

_-Tengo a Mich a mi lado, eso es lo importante – aseguró besando la pequeña frente del niño_

_-Lo sé y lo es. Los dos guardias de seguridad estarán con nosotros todo el tiempo y no te preocupes sobre el dinero, mañana a primera hora tendremos el maletin -_

_-Candy ¿Le contarás la verdad a Dorothy? - preguntó pensando en su novia que regresaría en unas horas_

_-Sí y sé que entenderá – afirmó "eso espero"._

**Mansión Grandchéster**

_Llamaba al celular de Karen una y otra vez, sin exito. La morena no tenía idea de lo que su lejanía, causaba en él. Cómo nunca antes tuvo que perseguir a una mujer, esta vez se sentía emocionado e idiotizado._

_Era algo increible que mientras él trataba de acercarse más, ella se alejaba mucho más de él._

_\- Si lo que quiere es que le ruege o implore por una oportunidad, entonces iré a verla – murmuró para si mismo_

_No era porque su orgullo de hombre se veía lastimado, era porque mientras más difícil de alcanzar una meta,mucho más delicioso y gratificante terminaba siendo el logro._

_Y eso es lo que Karen era para él. Y cómo sin acciones no hay logro alguno, tomó uno de los papeles y buscó la dirección de la morena._

_Cuando lo encontró una sonrisa de dibujó en su rostro._

_-Estás muy equivocada si crees que puedes alejarte de mi – dijo en voz alta abandonando su oficina, después de haber apuntado la dirección en un pedazo de papel._

**Al día siguiente**

**Mansión Andley**

_Era la hora del desayuno en la lujosa mansión. La Tía abuela comía sin disfrutar de su comida, estaba nerviosa._

"_Si mis calculos no fallan...está noche Candice irá a enfrentar a Neil y Eliza...espero que mis sobrinos sean lo suficientemente inteligentes para huir si su plan salía mal" pensaba mientras tomaba un poco de té_

_Aunque eso no era lo único que le atormentaba,visitó al Dr. Días atrás. El resultado de su cita fue muy desagradable. Tenía un cuagulo en el corazón, situada en la arteria. Su tamaño era de buena proporción, con mucho pesar su Doctor le informó que de haberse chequeado tiempo atrás,hubiera podido curarse._

_Ahora era muy tarde. Lo único que le consolaba era que sus sobrinos no sabían sobre su estado de salud. Pronto Candice se casaría con William y economicamente todos los Andley estarían asegurados._

_Observó a su guapo sobrino untando su tostada con mermelada, de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando era pequeño. Si hay algo que ella amaba en esta vida, era William._

_George hizo su entrada a la sala y no traía buena cara._

_-Buenos días, lamento interrumpirlos -_

_-No te preocupes George ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó albert limpiando sus deliciosos labios con la servilleta_

_-William necesito hablar contigo – comentó con seriedad_

_La señora Elroy sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, desde que habló con Candice,tenía la conciencia mas podrida. Y temía por todo,alguna mirada dura y seria de su sobrino o algún comentario._

_-Con permiso – se excusó el rubio abandonando la sala_

**En la biblioteca**

_-¿Qué ocurre George? - preguntó preocupado, no era normal que su mejor amigo tenga tal cara_

_-William, mi contacto me informó que Candy recibió una nota de los secuestradores -_

_-No puede ser¿Qué más? - preguntó nuevamente,caminando de un lado para otro_

_-Aún no sé la dirección, pero sé que esta noche irá a negociar con ellos -_

_-George debemos ir, sabes que no confio en las autoridades. Tenemos guardias de seguridad ellos pueden ir con nosotros -_

_-William no podemos ir si no sabemos en donde se llevará a cabo – dijo con frustración_

_-No me importa, si necesito buscarlos por toda la ciudad lo haré -_

_-Dame unas horas y veré si puedo averiguar la dirección – lo dijo para calmarlo, su muchacho era un hombre sensato, pero a veces se desesperaba y era posible de cometer una estúpidez_

_Albert asintió con la cabeza. La información de George fue suficiente para que el rubio se atormentara por horas._

**Muchas horas después**

**Mansión Hamilton**

_**-**__Ustedes dos irán con nosotros, no se despegen de Candy si algo me pasa no me importa pero protegenla y sobre todo ni una palabra a nadie sobre lo que les comenté está mañana – advirtió Tom tomando un arma_

_-Si señor sabe que puede contar con nosotros, protegerémos a la Sra – aseguró el ruso, un hombre de dos metros de altura_

_-Bien es hora de irnos ¿Pensé qué Terry nos acompañaría?-_

_-Oh se supone que estaría aquí, pero no podemos esperar por él – dijo Candy revisando el maletin por la septima vez_

_-Es hora – dijo Tom tomando el brazo de su amiga_

_Subieron al auto, Candy se sentía mejor al ir con Tom y dos guardespaldad. Sin saberlo,Albert estaba estacionado a unos metros de ellos. Cuando el auto de Candy arrancó el rubio los siguió sin ser visto._

_Les tomó una hora y media llegar al lugar de destino,abandonaron un lugar con buena reputación y llegaron a otro muy distinto, sucio y marginado._

_Cuando bajaron del auto no encontraron a nadie, lo único que había en el oscuro lugar era una pequeña casita hecha de cemento con ladrillos rotos y una puerta de metal._

**Mansión Granchéster**

_Si no se hubiera quedado entretenido con Karen, él ahorita estuviera a lado de Candy como lo prometió._

_Fue sólo por una llamada, que se dio por enterado de su tardanza._

_-Maldición! Debo irme, lo siento – se disculpó observando mientras ellas tapaba su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana_

_Karen suspiró de tristeza, se había entregado a el, pero cada vez que algo se trataba de Candy, él la dejaba y corria hacia la rubia._

_-Adios – fue lo último que dijo, dejando a karen sola abrazando la almohada_

**En el muelle**

_-Vladimir, Henry escondanse -ordenó Tom – si los ve cerca a Candy pueden sospechar algo_

_Tom se escondia en una pared de cemento que tenía un olor espantodo debido a la basura que rodeaba el lugar._

_Candy por su lado caminaba despacio con el maletin en mano,el muelle estaba en frente de ella. Sin embargo, le parecia que estaba a muchos metros de distancia._

_Albert estacionó el auto y abrió la puerta para bajar, pero George lo detuvo._

_-William es mejor esperar -_

_-No voy a esperar George, nos vemos luego -_

_-Espera, iré contigo -_

_El rubio agradeció las buenas intenciones de su amigo. Los dos caminaron escondiendose._

_Los dos guardespaldas estaban bien protegidos, pero nada les preparó para lo que iba a pasar a continuación._

_Todo fue muy rápido, los dos sintieron que al mismo tiempo alguien les ponía una mano encima, y al querer evadir el golpe uno de ellos tomó un paso hacia atras,pensó que estaba seguro,pero un segundo después sintió un doloroso golpe en la cabeza._

_Henry quien caminó hacia el atacante, sintió que alguien se acercaba por atras. Dio la vuelta y de la misma manera que su amigo cayó, él lo hizo también._

_Candy se acercaba más y más sintiendo las piernas como gelatina. Sabía a que se enfrenteba,pero temía por el resultado de la hazaña que estaba haciendo. Normalmente las personas llamarían a los policias para pedir ayuda, ella no lo hizo, decidió confrontar a Neil y Eliza sola._

_Se paró enfrente del lago y dejó el maletin en el suelo, un hombre encapuchado salió a "recibirla"._

_-Se estaba tardando – comentó el hombre, que no podía ser nadie más que Neil_

_La rubia estaba muy asustada para responder o articular una sola palabra._

_-¿Trajó el dinero que le pedimos? - apuntandola con un arma_

_Ella asintió con la cabeza._

_Él se acercó a Candy y la tomó de un brazo fuertemente._

_-Ahora estás en mis manos – dijo sacandose la capucha_

_Cuando confirmó que era Neil quien la tenía en sus brazos, tembló de miedo. Ya no era el insolente adolecente que solía molestarla, ahora era mucho más alto y fuerte._

_-En-en el maletin está todo el dinero¡Qué más quieres de mi! - exclamó tratando de sonar valiente_

_Él la tomó de su cabello y la alzó,quería herirla y hacerla suya._

_Tom quien había visto suficiente, se levantó de su escondite para rescatar a su amiga, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, 3 hombres se acercaron a él, uno llevaba un cuchillo, el otro un bate y el otro un palo._

_\- ¿A dónde crees qué vas? - dijo uno de ellos_

_Tom no era una gallina y si ellos querían pelear, entonces pelearían hasta matarse._

_Albert y George no podían ver con claridad gracias a la oscuridad que rodeaba el nefasto lugar. Aún así caminaron difícilmente tratando de llegar al muelle,pisaron basura y agua podrida que cubría el suelo._

_Neil la acercó mucho más a el y a la fuerza empezó a caminar con ella, sin olvidarse del maletin claro está._

_-Sueltame! Tom! Tom! - gritaba pidiendo ayuda_

_El pobre Tom no podía ayudarla, le estaba siendo difícil pelear con 3 hombres que lo golpeaban a la misma vez._

_Albert y el bigotón se dieron cuenta que el moreno estabs siendo atacado por varios hombres, corrieron hacia donde estaban, para ayudarlo._

_-Maldito! Te odio! - gritó nuevamente pateando la entrepierna de Neil_

_-Zorra! - exclamó abofeteandola_

_Ella cayó al suelo debido al impacto del golpe._

_Él pelirrojo pensó que era suficiente, desde este momento la huerfana sabría como era ser verdaderamente golpeada por un hombre._

_Estaba por golpearla nuevamente, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cien._

_-¡Terry! - exclamó la rubia llorando_

_-Maldito!¡Infeliz! - gritaba mientras pateaba a Neil quien se encontraba en el suelo_

_-¡Terry cuidado! - gritó a ver como uno de los secuestradores se preparaba para disparar a lo lejos_

_Él moreno dio la vuelta y lo último que vio fue a un hombre de mediana estatura tirando del gatillo._

_-¡Terry No! - gritó de desesperación al ver como su amigo caía al suelo_

_Los pelirrojos se aseguraron de conseguir la ayuda de una banda de pandilleros, puede que no sean convictos o asesinos. Pero eran muchos y Candy su seguridad, Albert Terry y Tom estaban en desventaja._

**Continuara...**

**Este capítulo se me hizo algo difícil no me sale muy bien las historias que tienen que ver con peligro o acción haha. Espero puedan comprender chicas.**

**Goshy : Mi rubio fue algo suave con Neil, pero seguira así en el proximo capítulo? No lo sé...**

**Merlia : Haha Terry es como el superheroe de la historia haha, pero pobre ya vez que le fue mal**

**Josie: Tenías razón sobre la foto, no probaba mucho...**

**Glenda: Candy esta enamorada de Albert hasta los huesos, quizás por eso no le parece una mala idea casarse con él haha**

**Bertgirl : Por el momento Albert no se ha enterado del secreto de Candy**

**2alypalms : No te preocupes que ellos tendrán el final que se merecen**

**Zafiro azul cielo 1313: Ella ya tiene a su niño, pero antes de volver a tenerlo en sus brazos tuvo que prometerle a la bruja esa que se casaría con Albert**

**Maravilla 121: Terry nos descubrió mucho, quizás debió indagar más**

**Skarlett Northman: Así es y prueba de aquello es este capítulo**

**Gracias chicas por sus reviews, lo aprecio en verdad. Y disculpas nuevamente si no hay mucha acción. Hasta la proxima.**

**No se olviden de dejar sus reviews y sugerencias. Saludos**


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi...etc etc etc

"Mi venganza"

Por: Ivonne M.

Cap# 17

-¡Terry! - exclamó Candy al ver cómo el moreno caía al suelo

...

Albert escuchó el grito de la rubia y prefirió enfrentarse a los atacantes por su cuenta, que poner en riesgo la vida de candy.

-George...ve por Candy! - exclamó con la voz agitada, era muy bueno peleando. Pero esta vez eran muchos.

El bigotón noqueó a uno de ellos y dijo – No puedo dejar que enfrentes a todos por tu cuenta! - su trabajo era protegerlo

El rubio olvidó lo obstinado que su amigo podía ser, puñeteo a uno de ellos déjandolo inconciente – George! Es una orden! Ve yo me quedare aquí! - gritó esquivando a un drogadicto que trató de golpearlo con un palo.

Ahora el moreno sabía que William no le estaba pidiendo que vaya por candy, le estaba dando una orden y tenía que cumplirla -William! Por favor cuídate! - exclamó déjando al pobre albert peleando con 3 hombres.

George avanzó y cuando llegó no vió a la rubia por ningún lado. Se percató de Terry quien estaba tendido en el suelo sangrando. Se acercó al moreno y se percató que aún tenía pulso, tomó su celular y llamó a una ambulancia.

Busquó algún rastro de Candy y sólo encontró un collar hecho de esmeraldas en forma de corazón – Este es el regalo que William le obsequió en su cumpleaños- murmuró dando la vuelta cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de él.

Eran Vladimir y Henry quienes sangraban por la cabeza pero eran recios y aún seguían de pie - ¿Quién es Ud? ¿Dónde está la Señora? - preguntaron mostrandole a George lo bien armado que estaban y juzgando por los cuerpos tendidos cubiertos de sangre en frente de él, los dos rusos tuvieron algo que ver.

-Soy George amigo de la Señorita escuché un grito y sólo encontré al Joven Grandchéster, la ambulancia estará aquí en unos minutos, debemos encontrar a Candy! - en verdad estaba preocupado.

-El Señor Tom encontró al niño dormido en una balsa y ahora está cuidando de él – dijo henry mirando por todos lados.

Henry quien sabía de primeros auxilios se acercó a Terry y rompió su camisa y lo ató alrededor de la herida de bala, gracias a su ayuda, dejó de sangrar. Unos segundos después escucharon unos gritos.

-Henry quedate con él, irémos por la señora – comentó Vladimir dirigiendose George

La casita de enfrente tenía un dormitorio más, que a los ojos de los demás no podía ser visto. El bigotón quien era un hombre muy inteligente, se percató de aquel truco.

...

-Eres un estúpido! Debiste matarla cuando tuviste la oportunidad! - exclamó eliza quien tenía el maletin lleno de dinero en su mano derecha y por ningún motivo se lo daría a su hermano.

Roger quien era uno de sus complices fue golpeado fuertemente por Vladimir y como para los rusos él era el enemigo, lo dejaron botado en el suelo como una bolsa de basura.

-¡Callate! Ahora la tenemos a nuestra merced y me voy a divertir con ella – dijo Neil mientras ataba a la rubia por las piernas.

-¡Albert y tom vendrán por mi! - exclamó candy luchando por safarze del nudo que tenía atado en las manos

-Jaja eres una estúpida, creeme que de esta no saldrán vivos – dijo eliza golpeando a la rubia en la cara

Eliza torturó a Candy fisicamente por unos minutos, cuando Neil vio que el rostro de la rubia sangraba, decidió que era hora de parar.

-Eliza, vete y déjame sola con ella. Ya sabes a donde ir y con cuidado de escaparte con el dinero porque así te escondas por debajo de la tierra, te encontraré – la amenazó y estaba hablando en serio.

La pelirroja tembló por un momento, pero si Neil pensaba que ella era tonta e iba a cumplir sus ordenes, estaba muy equivocado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y salió por la puerta trasera. Había alquilado un carro y abandonó el muelle con una sonrisa. Su hermano le aseguró que no le diría a Candy sobre el paradero de su hijo y conociendo a Neil, seguramente él quería hacerla sufrir. Se alejó sin mirar atrás, si por algún motivo algo salía mal, ella desaparecería. Primero muerta antes de ir a la carcel.

Neil tomó a Candy en sus brazos y la besó a la fuerza lo hizo salvajemente. Con su lengua trató de profundizar el beso, pero ella mordió su labio, con tanta fuerza que lo partió en dos. Furioso por su rechazo él abofeteó su rostro y a aprovechandose de su fuerza masculina, arrancó su blusa de un sólo tiron y la empujó hacia un viejo y sucio mueble.

Candy empezó a llorar en silencio al asimilar que él no se detendría ante nada con tal de abusar de ella. Sin embargo, ella se defendió como una fiera, y pateó y araño al pelirrojo. Él cubrió la boca de la rubia cuando le arrancó el pantalon lastimando las blancas piernas de candy. Ella se sintió asqueada al sentir cómo la tocaba, quiso gritar de desesperación, pero no podía.

Él estaba usando toda su fuerza por evitar que ella pudiera llamar la atención. Neil se quitó su casaca y se acostó encima de ella. Iba a tomarla con calma, había soñado con este momento por mucho tiempo.

"Albert..." pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos, se sentía fisicamente exhausta. Había luchado por safarze de Neil, pero era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Él estaba a punto de tomarla cuando alguien tomó a Neil por los hombros y lo golpeó duramente. El pequeño espacio estaba a oscuras y Candy no podía distinguir a su salvador.

Asustada se cubrió con su blusa y se hizo a un lado, si no lo hacía podría salir lastimada. Los dos hombres peleaban como dos hienas.

\- Maldito! Te voy a matar! - dijo él golpeando al pelirrojo rompiendole la nariz y pateando su estomago. Neil no pudo soportar sus golpes, quien lo golpeaba era mucho más fuerte y hábil que él.

Cayó al suelo como un saco de papas. Él se acercó a la rubia que ahora temblaba y tomó su mano, ella con desconfianza se apartó de él.

-Candy soy yo, no te haré daño...- dijo con ternura

Ella alzó la mirada y se topó con unos hermosos ojos azul cielo que la observaban con amor.

-¿Albert? Albert...yo...dios...albert – abrazó al rubio fuertemente y lloró en su pecho – Albert...gracias...gracias...

-Candy mi amor, lo siento mucho...debí vigilar a Neil...prometí ayudarte y te fallé – añadió él sintiendose culpable, hubiera dado por evitarle el mal sabor de boca. Ninguna mujer se merecía ser tomada a la fuerza.

Y aunque Neil no abusó de ella, la había lastimado fisica y psicológicamente. Él se quitó su saco y cubrió el menudo cuerpo de Candy. Ella aún temblaba y cuando recordó a Eliza dijo – Albert! Eliza se escapó! -

-¡Eliza! ¿Ella también está involucrada en esto? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño - Sí se escapó con el maletin de dinero-

-Es una víbora, debí imaginarlo...candy cariño perdoname – en verdad se sentía preocupado y avergonzado, eran sus sobrinos lejanos quienes le habían causado un gran dolor a la mujer que amaba , de cualquier forma lo involucraban a él .

-¿Perdonarte?..no tengo nada que perdonarte Albert, gracias por estár aquí...si tu...no hubieras... - ella no pudo terminar la oración.

Albert besó su frente para tranquilizarla y cuando bajó la vista y se percató que ella tenía los tobillos atados, se puso de cunclillas y le quito la soga.

Ella brincó de sorpresa cuando él besó sus tobillos, que por el momento estaban rojos debido a la presión que la soga causó en su piel.

Él no dijo nada, tomó la soga y se incorporó. Le echo una mirada a Neil y se acercó para atarlo – No quiero que escape – comentó con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

George y Vladimir entraron y lo que querían decir murió en sus bocas, encontraron a los dos rubios abrazandose y susurrando palabras que ellos no entendían.

-Disculpen no deseo molestar pero debo hablar con mi señora – dijo vladimir, le urgía hablar con la rubia

Los dos rubios rompieron el abrazo, en ese momento Candy recordó a Tom y terry – Vladimir! ¿Cómo está Terry y Tom? Por favor dime que están bien –

-El joven Granchéster ha sido llevado al hospital y Tom estará aquí en unos minutos- respondió George

Candy miró al ruso esperando a que él hable – Tom encontró a su hijo señora no se preocupe, pero como los secuestradores estaban acompañados de una pandilla de 15 hombres, tomó a su hijo para que no corra ningún peligro - él había sido informado de lo que tenía que decir por Tom .

Ella bajó la mirada, era un alivio saber que todo había salidó bien, pero al ver la sonrisa del rubio quien estaba siendo engañado por ella y su seguridad...se sintió como una cucaracha.

El rubio abrazó a Candy y en su oido le susurró cuanto le alegraba saber que su pequeño estaba bien.

Para George algo no encajaba.

-William tenemos que salir de aquí la policia está por llegar -

-Tienes razón George – él rubio cubrió con cuidado el cuerpo de candy, no quería que la vean de esa manera.

Fue en ese momento que se percató de los moretones que ella tenía en el cuerpo.

"Esto es algo que no dejaré pasar por alto" pensó para sus adentros.

-Albert ¿Qué pasará con Neil y Eliza? -

Ella no descansaría hasta encontrar a la pelirroja, y no por el dinero. Era madre y ya había cometido el error de poner en peligro a su hijo. Ya había aprendido su lección.

-Neil no irá a ningún lado, no te preocupes...ahora vamos debemos hablar con la policia -

Los cuatro abandonaron la sucia casita, donde dejaron a Neil atado de manos y pies. Y aunque trató de safarze cuando despertó, un oficial le dio un golpe que lo dejó inconciente...otra vez.

Ella tiritaba de frío y Albert le abrigaba con el calor de sus brazos. Al menos por este momento ella había olvidado el triste pasado, que cada vez que deseaba volar y ser feliz, la ataba y la llenaba de resentimiento.

Él cubrió los ojos de ella cuando vieron el piso con manchas de sangre fresca, el mismo lugar donde Terry recibió el disparo.

Dos policias se acercaron a ellos.

\- Buenas noches soy el oficial Brown, necesitamos hablar con ustedes -

Dijo el oficial, quien no comprendía porque no se le había avisado al policia.

-Buenas noches oficial...¿Es-está Terry bien? -

Se culparía por siempre si algo le llegaba a pasar al moreno.

-Él Sr Grandchéster fue llevado al hospital no sabemos su estado. Debemos hacerle una preguntas -

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Señora¿Porqué no nos avisó? -

-Si lo hacía, hubiera puesto en peligro la vida de mi hijo -

Mintió, era mejor que crean eso a que se enteren de la verdad.

-Entendemos pero se arriesgaron mucho y no sabemos si uno de ellos o todos lograron escaparse -

\- Eliza logró escapar -

La pesadilla aún no terminaba con Eliza de fugitiva, ella y su hijo aún corrían peligro.

-¿Uno de ellos logró escapar? Por favor venga conmigo tenemos que hablar -

Dijo el oficial y ella asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente. Albert, George y Vladimir se quedaron conversando.

-William debemos ir al hospital...tus nudillos siguen sangrando y también tu nariz -

Comentó George ofreciendole un pequeño pañuelo. Quien debía quejarse de dolor era Vladimir pero era un hombre recio y fuerte, para él la herida abierta que tenía en la cabeza era una razguño.

\- George debemos encontrar a Eliza...aún me es difícil creer que está involucrada en todo esto -

Aunque Eliza era su sobrina lejana, no tendría piedad con ella. Y estaba seguro que tarde o temprano la encontrarían, el dinero no dura para siempre.

\- Primero debemos ir al hospital o al menos debemos descansar...aunque quizás la Señorita Candy desee ir al hospital para asegurarse que el Joven Grandchéster esté bien -

Albert frunció el ceño, a él no le simpatizaba Terry pero debía reconocer que él moreno fue valiente y que ayudó a su Candy.

Vladimir abrió la boca para hablar, pero sus palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando divisó a su jefe acercarse a ellos.

-¡Vladimir! ¿Dónde está Candy? -

Preguntó mirando por todos lados.

\- Jefe todo salió bien no se preocupe, la señora está hablando con la policia -

Respondió señalandole el lugar en donde la rubia se encontraba tomando un cafe y cooperando con los oficiales.

\- Gracias a Dios. ¿Dónde está Neil, los secuestradores? -

Tom fue quien se encargó de ayudar a Henry y mientras los demás peleaban. Encontró una buena oportunidad para llevar su plan a cabo y lo hizo. Y fue gracias a ello que todo salió como lo esperaban.

\- Neil fue llevado a una comisería y lamentablemente Eliza logró escaparse -

Se adelantó Albert ,sintiendo vergüenza.

-¿Eliza? Entonces Dorothy y Candy estaban en lo cierto al sospechar de ella -

Lo dijo penetrando a Albert, deseaba tanto decirle que la bruja de su Tía no era mejor que Eliza.

Candy se acercó a ellos y cuando vio a Tom corrió para abrazarlo efusivamente. Él correspondió a su abrazo y susurró en su oido:

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te hicieron daño? -

Preguntó mirandola de arriba abajo y cuando se dio cuenta que lo único que cubría su desnudez era un fino saco, su mirada se tornó fría.

-Hijo de P*** ¡Te golpeó! -

Exclamó con furia.

-Tom calmate, fue gracias a Albert que él...que Neil no... -

Le costaba decirlo, pero era la verdad. De no ser por Albert el pelirrojo hubiera abusado de ella completamente.

-Entonces tengo mucho que agradecerle, candy aún estás a tiempo de decirle la verdad piensalo -

Era hombre y si el fuera Albert, no tendría una buena reacción.

-Tom dime ¿Cómo está mi pequeño? Lo extraño -

\- Mich está bien Candy, dorothy está cuidando de él -

Ella sonrió. Mientras su hijo esté bien, lo demás no importaba.

-Me gustaría verlo y descansar pero necesito ir al hospital, estoy preocupada por Terry -

-¿Terry? ¿Le pasó algo? -

-Él me defendió y por mi culpa lo hirieron gravemente... -

Respondió llorando.

Tom secó sus lágrimas. Todo el amor de hombre que sintió por ella tiempo atrás, se había convertido en amistad.

\- Vamos al hospital bonita -

Él la abrazó y juntos se acercaron a Albert y George quienes le contaron a la policia lo que realmente pasó con lujo y detalle.

\- Albert muchas gracias por tu ayuda, lo agradezco -

Dijo Candy deseando abrazarlo por el cuello y agradecerle con un beso.

\- De nada Candy y si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme...me alegra saber que tu hijo está bien -

Al igual que ella, él deseaba besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento.

\- William es hora de irnos. Señorita Candy es un gusto verla sana y salva -

El bigotón se despidió de ella con una elegante reverencia. Y el rubio hizo lo mismo.

Albert regresó a la mansión con su fiel amigo, por enecima vez el bigotón le aconsejó ir al hospital. Pero él insistió en decir que estaba bien.

Candy y Tom llegaron al hospital y al entrar preguntaron por Terry. Amablemente la enfermera les dijo que esperaran por el Dr.

15 minutos después el Doctor se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿Ustedes son familiares del Joven Grandchéster? -

Preguntó frunciendo el ceño al ver a la rubia con marcas rojas en su hermoso rostro.

\- Somos sus amigos por favor digame ¿Él está bien? -

\- Él está mucho mejor no se preocupe, la bala perforó su torso pero gracias al procedimiento que hicieron en su cuerpo, no perdió mucha sangre -

Y todo se lo debían a Henry.

\- Gracias a Dios¿Podemos verlo? -

-Lamentablemente no, está sedado gracias a los medicamentos -

\- Bueno entonces regresaré mañana. Gracias Dr -

Pensó en irse así como estaba pero el Dr no iba a dejarla ir al menos no hasta que cure la pequeña herida que llevaba en su rostro.

\- Curaré sus heridas -

Dijo observando sus hermosas esmeraldas.

-No se preocupe pero... -

Él la interrumpió.

\- Lo siento pero es mi deber por favor siguame -

Aún confundida asintió con la cabeza, Tom le dijo que esperaría por ella.

Entraron a un pequeño cuarto y el curó sus heridas delicadamente. Aprovechando que estaban solos, le preguntó a Candy su nombre.

Y cuando ella respondió él sonrió, su nombre era igual de dulce que ella. Estaba por decirle su nombre cuando una enfermera los interrumpió.

\- Gracias Dr -

Agradeció dejando el cuarto aprovechando que él hablaba con la enfermera. Él quisó detenerla, pero tenía que atender a un paciente.

"Ojala nos volvamos a ver" murmuró

Candy y Tom dejaron el Hospital. Llegaron a la mansión cerca a las 5 a.m. Aún cansada cómo estaba subió al cuarto de su pequeño y besó su frente.

Por su hijo era capaz de todo. Y el dinero que había perdido era nada a comparación de lo que ella daría por Mich.

Tomó un baño y en la privacidad de su cuarto, lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Su niño estaba bien, pero ella no. Las heridas del alma duelen mucho más que las heridas del cuerpo.

Al día siguiente

Pasaron algunos días y la rubia visitaba a Terry todos los días, dejó de hacerlo cuando Karen le aseguró que ella cuidaría de él. Candy sonrió de felicidad al ver amor en los ojos de la morena y cuando de reojo observó a su amigo vio exactamente lo mismo. Al ver que su amigo estaba en buenas manos, se fue a la comisaría, en donde tenía que enfrentar a Neil una vez más.

Tom la acompañó y tuvo suerte ya que Neil no estuvo presente sólo su abogado. Candy no podía creer lo hipocrita que era al haberle dicho al tonto abogado que fueron las drogas que lo orillaron a cometer algo tan grave.

Los policias y un investigador que ella contrató buscaban a Eliza por cada estado, ciudad y provincia. Y lamentablemente no tenían exito. Ahora vigilaban los aeropuertos y esperaban que la pelirroja cometa un error para poder apresarla.

En cuanto a Roger, él no era una mala persona. El error que cometió fue involucrarse con Neil y Eliza. Él habló con Candy y ella no sabía si debía ayudarlo o no. Tom le aconsejó que lo único que podía hacer por él, era conseguirle un abogado. Y ella así lo hizo.

Elroy se enteró de todo por las noticias y periodicos. Sin contar que Albert habló con ella seriamente sobre sus sobrinos. Casi se cae para atrás cuando el rubio le dijo que Neil probablemente se pudriría en la carcel y que estaban en busca de la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, se alegró al comprender que su sobrino corrió un riesgo muy grande y que salió de esa pelea sano y salvo.

Una vez más confirmaba el amor que su querido William sentía por Candy. Suspiró con pesadez al recordar que con Eliza en las calles, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de lo que había hecho. Y conociendo lo vengativa que su sobrina podía ser, ella también corría peligro.

Contrató guardias de seguridad y le informó a Albert que había decidido invitar a Candy a la mansión. Ella aseguró que sólo deseaba disculparse con ella por el comportamiento de sus sobrinos.

Con desconfianza le dijo que él la invitaría y que si lo único que deseaba era molestarla o burlarse de ella, tendría problemas.

Candy se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando el rubio la llamó y le rogó que aceptara su invitación. Ella aceptó después de pensarlo muy bien.

Mansión Andley

La rubia visitó la enorme mansión Andley por su cuenta. Dejó a Dorothy cuidando a su niño. Cuando llegó a su destino Albert esperaba por ella en la puerta, acompañado de su Tía.

Saludo a la anciana con naturalidad. No necesitaba escucharla hablar para saber lo que le trataba de decir con los ojos.

Entraron y en la sala los jovenes Andley se levantaron de sus asientos para saludarla. En medio del almuerzo el rubio se disculpó con ella y también lo hizo Elroy. Stear, Anthony y Archie desearon tener una camara consigo, ver a su abuela disculparse con ella, era cómo esperar ver a los cerdos volar...

Estaban por terminar el almuerzo cuando el mayordomo se acercó a la mesa.

\- Sr Andley lo siento pero tiene una visita -

Dijo con nerviosismo.

\- Hagalo pasar por favor -

El mayordomó asintió con la cabeza.

\- Disculpenme debe ser un socio mío -

Se disculpó realmente apenado.

"El invitado" usaba tacones y una falda corta. Al rubio se le cayó el tenedor que sostenía cuando divisó a su "visitante".

\- ¡Marjorie! -

Exclamó incorporandose y acercandose a ella. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Dio la vuelta para ver a su Tía, seguramente ella tenía algo que ver en esto. Pero la anciana también lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Con una gran sonrisa Marjorie se acercó al rubio y ante la sorpresa de todos, lo besó en la boca.

\- William querido -

Dijo envolviendo el cuello de Albert con sus brazos.

La anciana alzó la vista y clavó su mirada en Candy. Por primera vez sintió pena por ella. La rubia tenía el rostro desencajado y un gesto de decepción que conmovió el negro corazón de Elroy.

...

**Continuará...**

**Chicas lamento la tardanza. (entre mis estudios y deberes no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir).**

**No he actualizado este fin por un buen rato. Y sé que ustedes deseaban saber que le pasó a Terry o si lograron salir bien de esta. Espero que este capítulo les disipe sus dudas.**

**Como siempre les agradezco de todo corazón por sus reviews. Sus reviews son mi premio por los fics que escribo.**

**Quiero dar especiales agradecimientos a:**

**Jenny – Skarlett Northman ( Neil va a recibir su castigo) Serena Candy Andrew Graham ( lamento haber tardado con este capítulo) Glenda ( Gracias por tus animos, como puedes ver todo salió bien, para todos menos para Neil y Roger) - Merlia – Leihej ( aún le falta sufrir un poco a mi rubio ) - Maravilla 121 – Bertgirl ( no le pasó nada grave a Albert, hasta yo me preocupé por el ) - Goshy ( al parecer por primera vez elroy no planeó lo de Marjorie) – Magnolia A ( Linda no te preocupes por no poder comentar en mis capítulos, el saber que estás al tanto en mis historia me alegra y de todo corazón espero que tu problema de salud mejore) .**

**Gracias por sus reviews y también a quienes leen mi historia anonimamente.**

**Saludos.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Mi Venganza**

**Por: Ivonne M.**

**Capítulo 18**

– William querido – dijo rodeando el cuello de Albert con sus brazos.

...

Si Candy había aprendido a controlar sus emociones y mostrarse fuerte. Entonces este era un buen momento para demostrarlo. No movió ni un sólo musculo, a pesar de la presencia de la modelo. Su rostro permaneció ausente.

Alzó la vista cuando Albert tomó la mano de Marjorie y se encerró con ella en la oficina. Lejanos a el tenso aire que rodeaba a las mujeres. Los sobrinos de Albert subieron a sus cuartos, alegando que tenían mucho que estudiar.

– Espero que esa mujer no se quede en la mansión – habló elroy rompiendo el silencio. Quizás en otras circunstancias le hubiera gustado que su sobrino regrese con Marjorie. Pero ahora la presencia de la modelo, estropearía sus planes.

La rubia se mostró fuerte y ni por un instante flaqueó – Disculpe señora, pero tengo que retirarme.

– ¿Porqué tan pronto? Si es por...

La anciana fue interrumpida por Candy.

– Señora, cuando estemos solas no tiene que fingir conmigo. Gracias por la cena – agradeció levantandose de su asiento.

Dio la vuelta y tomó un paso. La voz de Elroy llamó su atención.

–¡Espera! No has olvidado nuestro trato¿Verdad?.

Ella apretó los dientes – No lo he olvidado – contestó – Si yo fuera ud cuidaría mi espalda todo el tiempo. Estoy segura que Eliza esta al tanto de su traición – continuó sonriendo.

La matriarca puso su plato de lado. Se supone que había preparado esta cena para acercar a los rubios. El comentario de Candy tenía validez, debía cuidarse.

Con el dinero que le sacó a la rubia. Contrató a dos guardespaldas. Por ahora eso era suficiente...

Candy entró al auto y aún estando ahí, no mostró ninguna emoción. Una vez más comprobó que si bien ahora tenía mucho dinero y un hijo. No se puede tener todo en la vida. Y mientras tenga a Mich a su lado, compensaría por lo que le faltaba.

**En la Oficina**

Albert no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Es qué acaso tenía la cara de estúpido? Debía tenerlo, porque sólo de esa manera ella se hubiera sentido segura que él caería en su juego.

– Marjorie no tienes nada que hacer en mi casa – habló dandole la espalda.

– William podemos comenzar de nuevo...si me amaste una vez puede que...

El rubio la interrumpió.

– Yo nunca te amé, no te confundas. Sentí deseo y atracción, más no amor..

Ella se quedó quieta al escucharlo.

– No tengo una oportunidad? – preguntó llorando

– Lo siento, pero lo nuestro terminó hace mucho tiempo...ahora por favor si me disculpas, necesito revisar unos documentos.

Dijo él abriendo la puerta para ella.

Marjorie tomó el brazo del rubio y lo abrazó – William estoy...embarazada.

Mencionó utilizando su embarazo como su último recurso.

–¡Qué! – exclamó cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

– Estoy embarazada y no tengo a donde ir – contesó llorando.

El rubio negó con la cabeza. No podía ser suyo, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Él se aseguró de no dejarla en cinta.

– De quién es?

– De...de Samuel.

–¿Tu agente?

– Ex agente...cuando se enteró que terminé embarazada me corrió de la agencia...

– Infeliz!

Exclamó molesto. La había dejado embarazada y ahora se hacía el desconocido.

– William por favor ayudame...no tengo a donde ir...y gracias a él ya nadie quiere contratarme para modelar – suplicó arrodillandose.

Albert tomó sus manos y la ayudó a incorporarse –¿Estabas segura que te ayudaría? – preguntó ofreciendole un pañuelo.

– No, pero te conozco. Eres muy noble...y yo...

– No importa. Tu padre sabe sobre tu estado?

– Sí y no me quiere ver.

Contestó secando sus lágrimas.

El rubio ahora entendía el porque de su perdida de peso, su cabello maltratado y las profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Aunque ellos estuvieron juntos y fue ella quien decidió terminar la relación...estaba embarazada, y no iba a botarla a la calle en sus condiciones.

En ese momento pensó en Candy. Ella debió haberse sentido casi igual, después de que su Tía, la botara a patadas de la mansión. Debió sentirse sola y desamparada. El tan sólo pensarlo le causaba impotencia.

Su tía no estaría contenta con lo que iba hacer, pero esta también era su casa. Bueno era el de Candy, pero seguía siendo su mansión.

– Puedes quedarte en la mansión...sólo trata de mantenerte alejada de mi tía.

La ex modelo lo abrazó – Gracias William.

– Marjorie cómo es qué te has quedado en la calle? Tu departamento? Tu casa?.

– William cuando terminé contigo lo hice porque me enamoré de Samuel. Pensé que mi carrera y vida personal mejorarían por completo, pero no fue así...los dos despilfarramos el dinero que con tanto esfuerzo gané modelando. Y cuando nos vimos endeudados, vendimos mis propiedades...ahora no tengo nada...

Confesó bajando la cabeza.

– Después podemos hablar de mucho más. Ahora creo que necesitas comer algo y descansar.

Albert llamó al mayordomo.

– Frank por favor puedes llevar a la señorita en la recamara de invitados.

– Sí, sigame por favor.

Ella agradeció la bondad del rubio y siguió al mayordomo. La anciana frunció el ceño y la ex modelo esquivó la mirada sintiendose cómo una intrusa.

Albert se acercó a su tía buscando a Candy con la mirada.

–¿Dónde está Candy?

– Se fue.

Mencionó con la voz seca.

– Hace cuánto se fue?

– Hace 20 minutos...me puedes decir qué significa lo que vi?

– Marjorie se quedará con nosotros por unos días – contestó algo nervioso – O un tiempo – continuó con la intención de salir de ahí.

–¡Qué dices! Cómo se te ocurre darle asilo a esa mujer!

–¡Tía, esta también es mi casa! Necesita mi ayuda y le pido que respete mi decisión.

La anciana se levantó y tiró la servilleta al suelo – Bien, sigues llevandome la contraria cómo siempre. Pero déjame decirte una cosa, si piensas que Candy tomará bien que esa mujer se quede en el mismo techo que tu, estas equivocado!.

Albert echó la cabeza atrás. No porque el grito de su tía haya logrado asustarlo. Es porque no había pensado en eso...

Pasó las manos por su cabeza. Estaba en problemas...

•••

Candy llegó a su mansión y le dio de comer a su hijo. Quien ya podía decir su nombre sin trabarse. Le dio un baño y antes de dormir, cantó para él.

Suspiró de frustración al asimilar que las cosas no le habían salido como ella esperó desde el comienzo. Albert había perdido su fortuna y qué? Obviamente había subestimado la seguridad del rubio.

No había ganado nada, y por su descuido, su hijo pagó las consecuencias. Ahora estaba atada a esa promesa.

Se quedó dormida pensando en regresar a Inglaterra. Si lo que Elroy deseaba era recuperar su fortuna, entonces ella podría devolverselo todo. De nada le servía tener millones en el banco si no tenía su libertad.

•••

**En el hospital**

Desde el accidente de Terry, la rubia lo llamaba seguido para asegurarse que estaba bien. Él le pidió que lo visitara. Karen viajó a Florida por motivos personales y le aburría estar encerrado todo el día en un pequeño cuarto.

Así que hoy visitaría a su amigo. Cuando le avisó a su amigo que estaría en el hospital en media hora. Le rogó que le trajera unos Muffin's. La comida del hospital, era terrible.

Media hora después y Candy estaba ahí con una cajita llena de Muffin's.

–¿Puedo entrar? – preguntó tocando la puerta.

– Si pasa.

Candy entró al cuarto y encontró al moreno extendiendo una mano. No para saludarla, pero para que le dea lo que tanto anhelada, los muffin's.

– Si ya sé, no me esperas a mi.

Bromeó entregandole la cajita.

– Haha¿Cómo estás?.

– Bien gracias. Y tu, mejor?

– Mejor, ahora que por fin estoy probando algo decente.

La rubio sonrió tomando asiento.

– Tus heridas están cicatrizando?

– Si, el doctor me visita todos los días para cerciorarse que no se infecte.

Contestó con la boca llena.

Terry no quería contarle a la rubia que su doctor le había preguntado por ella. Pasó días pensando sobre la soltería de su amiga.

Si el tal Albert era lento. Quizás su doctor podría conquistar a Candy.

–Cómo está Mich?

– Bien gracias. Dorothy esta cuidando de él.

–¿Y Neil? Los secuestradores?

– El juicio de Neil será en dos días. Roger se declaró inocente y aún no encuentran a Eliza.

Contestó preocupada.

– Candy lo mejor es que contrates seguridad. Hazlo por tu hijo y por ti.

– Lo he hecho. Vladimir y Hector.

La puerta se abrió y los dos alzaron la vista. El doctor paró en seco al ver a la hermosa rubia con jos verdes.

– Disculpen no quería interrumpir.

– Oh no se preocupe, yo estaba por retirarme.

El doctor no quería que se vaya – No! Por favor quedese. Sólo revisaré la herida de Terruce.

Se acercó al moreno y le quitó las vendas. Aprovechaba ese momento para mirar a Candy de reojo. La mirada de Terry se dirigía de candy a su doctor.

Lo mejor era molestarlo por un momento – Doctor porque no le dice a Candy lo que me dijo el otro día.

El doctor apretó la venda con fuerza y el moreno jadeó.

– ¿De qué hablan?

– Le dije a Terruce que podría darle de alta en unos días.

Era mitad verdad.

– Me alegro.

– Pero eso no es todo lo que me dijo, no es cierto Doc?.

– He terminado con permiso.

Dijo dejando solos a los amigos.

– Creo que molestaste al doctor.

– Haha él esta bien, no te preocupes.

– Espero que Karen regrese pronto, eres mucho más insoportable cuando estas lejos de ella.

Bromeó riendo.

– Si la extraño, espero que regrese en unos días.

– Wow creo que estás enamorado

Terry se sonrojó como un adolescente.

– Si, lo estoy...cómo puedo proponerle matrimonio?

Candy abrió los ojos con asombro.

– Yo...no sabía que...

El moreno la interrumpió.

– Candy...estoy enamorado y quiero casarme con ella. Estoy seguro que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

La rubia se levantó y abrazó a su amigo. Estaba feliz...

– Candy cuidado ahh aún duele.

– Oh disculpa. Es que estoy feliz por ti.

– Gracias pero aún no me has dicho cómo puedo proponerle matrimonio.

– Una cena romantica en la playa...fuegos artificiales pidiendole que se case contigo...

– Bueno haga lo que haga, espero que me diga que si.

– Lo hará Terry...

–¿Y tu?.

–¿Yo qué?.

– ¿Te vas a quedar sola por siempre? No quieres rehacer tu vida.

– No estoy sola. Tengo a Mich...

Contestó incomoda.

El moreno negó con la cabeza – En unos años crecerá y formará su propia familia. Tú que harás?

– Terry...no quiero hablar sobre mi vida privada.

– No! porque haces eso. Creas una barrera y no dejas entrar a nadie. Es cómo si tuvieras miedo de ser feliz..

Candy frunció el ceño.

– Terry eres mi amigo. Si aprecias mi amistad...

– Eres la mujer más obstinada que he conocido...bueno la segunda mujer más obstinada que he conocido.

Por un momento se olvido de Karen.

– Y tu eres el hombre más antipatico que he conocido.

Los dos empezaron a reir y la sonrisa de Candy se borró por completo cuando él comentó:

– Y qué es el tal Albert?

La rubia tomó su bolsa.

– Lo siento Candy...

Se disculpó bajando la cabeza.

– No te preocupes Terry.

– Candy...yo creo que él si te quiere.

– No quiero hablar de eso. Dorothy debe estar esperandome, nos vemos luego Terry – se despidió abrazando al moreno.

– Tengo muchos amigos en Inglaterra por si estas interesada.

–¡No!.

La rubia abrió la puerta.

– ¡El doctor es soltero! – dijo alzando la voz.

– Chao!

Cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Caminó por el pasillo y se topó con el doctor de Terry.

– Oh lo siento.

El doctor sonrió.

– No se preocupe...¿Candy?.

– Recuerda mi nombre...

Susurró y él pudo escucharla.

– Mathew Smith a tus pies.

Se presentó con una sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

– Candice White, mucho gusto...bueno ya sabe mi nombre.

– Haha...

– Bueno fue un gusto verlo, me retiro.

Él la tomó de su brazo.

– Espero que no se moleste, pero me gustaría que me acompañe a la cafeteria – dijo esperando no molestarla.

Candy pensó en su invitación. Parecía ser un buen hombre y no tenía nada de malo tomar una taza de café con él.

– Esta bien. Vamos.

Caminaron hacia la cafeteria y ordenaron café y dos porciones de postre. Mathew le contó sobre su vida. Que tiene un hermano sus padres murieron hace mucho tiempo atrás. Es soltero y tiene varios animales.

Candy rió a carcajadas cuando él le confesó que al principio se negó a atender a Terry debido a su caracter. Pero su responsabilidad y deber estaban antes que sus preferencias, por eso al final lo atendió.

Al terminar el café. Le mostro a Candy los cuartos de los ancianos y niños enfermos. Ella se conmovió mucho. Se conprometió en ayudar a los niños y ancianos con medicamentos y otras cosas más que puedan ayudarlos.

Su bondadosa intención comovió a Mathew quien tomó valor y le preguntó si consideraría en aceptar una cita con él. Quiso decirle que no, pero él se había portado tan bien con ella que no tuvo el valor de negarse.

Aceptó y le dio su número de celular. Se despidió del amable doctor con una sonrisa. Y él sintió que flotaba...

•••

Eliza Leagan se daba la gran vida con los millones de Candy. (No diré en dónde está, porque ni yo misma lo sé). Nunca antes había tenido tanto dinero en su poder. Aunque proviene de una familia con mucho dinero, siempre tuvo que pedirle dinero a sus padres para todo.

Ahora era diferente, podía salir y venir a donde y cómo se le de la gana. Compraba todo lo que veía en las tiendas y por si acaso cambió el color de su cabello para no ser reconocida.

Nada dura para siempre y ella lo sabía. Pronto el dinero se acabaría y desde ahora ya estaba planeando su siguiente movimiento.

No podía contar con Candy, por lo que había leído en los periodicos, ella recuperó a su hijo. Y sin el mocoso, no podía chantajearla.

Pero! Si podía chantajear a la tía abuela. Sonreía cada vez que visualizaba a su tía rogandole que no le diga nada a William. El hombre que aún no era suyo, pero si movía las piezas a su favor. Las cosas cambiarían.

Tomó su copa de Long island y se acomodó en su camilla, la vida no podía ser más perfecta. Sintió que alguien la observaba y clavó su mirada a la derecha y se topó con un guapo moreno que trataba de seducirla con sus ojos color miel.

Era una mujer experimentada y si él deseaba jugar un rato. Ella encantada de acompañarlo. Se levantó de la camilla y se acercó a él.

Coquetamente acarició el musculoso brazo del extraño y él sonrió satisfecho.

•••

Había pasado unas horas desde que Marjorie practicamente se había mudado en la mansión, y ya tenía problemas.

Su tía lo evitaba y los empleados empezaban a quejarse de la invitada. Frank le comentó que lo humillaba y gritaba cada vez que podía.

Un Albert molesto subió las escaleras y la enfrentó. Ella se hizo la ofendida y empezó a llorar. Lo acusó de creer más en los empleados que en ella, quien fue su novia.

Lloraba y acariciaba su vientre cada vez que él la reprendía. Elroy ahora tomaba doble de su dosis de pastillas para la presión. Era mujer y podía ver a través de la ex modelo. No estaba desamparada y mucho menos necesitada de la ayuda de su sobrino.

Pero William era bondadoso y bueno. Entendía muy bien su decisión. Y si él no pensaba en botarla, entonces ella tendría que desenmascararla. Mientras ella viva ninguna mujer se aprovecharia de su querido William.

A la hora de la cena ninguno de ellos se sentó en la mesa. La única que comió fue Marjorie. William no había cambiado, seguía igual de guapo y bondadoso.

Con una gran sonrisa subió a su cuarto. Su falso embarazo dio resultado. Ahora su próximo movimiento sería enamorar a William.

Puede que Samuel la haya botado de su mansión al enterarse que le era infiel con su amigo, pero ningún hombre podía resistirse a sus encantos. William se hacía el difícil ahora, pero una vez que se muestre desnuda ante él...terminaría rendido ante ella.

•••

**Chicago – Smith Penthouse**

Mathew le había dado asilo a su hermano, el pobre había perdido su trabajo y su novia lo engañó con su mejor amigo.

– Samuel lo que me cuentas es increible.

Dijo ofreciendole una copa de whisky.

– Es la verdad. La muy traicionera se acostó con él quien sabe cuantas veces.

–¿Cómo te enteraste?.

– Acordamos vivir juntos y como estoy en la ruina, debía encontrar una forma de pagar mis deudas. Ese día regrese temprano a nuestro departamento y la encontré revolcandose con ese.

Mathew negó con la cabeza.

– Lo siento hermano.

– Es mi culpa, ya me habían contado sobre el historial de hombres traicionados que ella colecciona.

–¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

– Me permites quedarme aquí mientras consigo un trabajo?

Mathew sonrió y palmeó su espalda.

– Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras.

– Gracias hermano, no sé si debo dejar las cosas así como estan o vengarme.

– Vengarte? De qué te serviría?

– Me usó por años y al final me paga de esta manera. Y ahora quien sabe si esta tratando de burlarse de otro infeliz...creo que merece un escarmiento.

El doctor tomó asiento.

– Siento mucho que tu relación con Marjorie haya terminado de esta manera, pero lo mejor es que lo dejes pasar.

– Mathew¿Cómo sobrellevaste el engaño de Dayana?

– No fue fácil pero con el tiempo todo se olvida. Y mirame, lo he sobrellevado y he conocido a una hermosa mujer.

– Yo pensé que ya no querías volver a enamorarte.

– Lo sé, pero ella es diferente. Sus ojos irradían amor, bondad y dulzura. Muy diferente a la mayoría de mujeres que he conocido.

Samuel se acostó en el mueble.

–¿Cómo se llama?

– Candice White, pero todos le llaman Candy.

– Candy...es un nombre dulce.

– Si y espero conquistarla con el tiempo.

– No creo que tome mucho tiempo. Siempre has tenido esa cualidad de atraer a las mujeres con sólo hablarles.

– Haha ya veremos. Vamos a dormir, es tarde.

Mathew y su hermano se fueron a dormir. El doctor soñó con Candy y Samuel soñó que se vengaba de su ex novia.

•••

El juicio de Neil por fin había llegado. Candy estaba nerviosa, no quería ver a Neil. Tom la acompañó , dorothy se quedó en la mansión cuidando del pequeño. Albert, Hector, Vladimir, Tom, Candy y George darían su testimonio uno por uno.

Albert lamentaba testificar en contra de Neil, pero debía hacerlo. Lo que hizo en contra de Candy, fue aberrante y necesitaba un castigo.

La primera en dar su testimonio fue Candy, lloró al recordar que el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de abusar de ella. Neil no se mostró arrepentido, ver a Candy llorar le hacía sonreir. Su abogado le aconsejó que disimulara.

El segundo fue Albert, después George, Tom y los rusos. El juez y los testigos habían escuchado suficiente. Después de esperar 15 minutos por el veredicto, regresaron a la sala. La rubia temblaba de nervios, tenía miedo que la ley no este de su parte.

El juez empezó a hablar y todos suspiraron de alivio al escuchar que Neil se quedaría en la carcel por 13 años. Roger se quedaría en la carcel por tres años. El pelirrojo empezó a golpear el escritorio y los de seguridad lo sacaron de la sala.

En cuanto a Eliza ni bien den con ella, todo el peso de la ley caería sobre ella.

Candy le agradeció a los abogados y le pidió a Tom que la acompañe a su mansión. Ya la pesadilla había terminado, pero cada vez que recordaba todo, sentía malestares y dolor de cabeza.

Albert quería hablar con ella y antes de que la rubia se marche. Él la alcanzó.

–¡Candy! – exclamó caminando hacia ella.

La rubia dio la vuelta.

– Hola Albert.

– Hola Candy...Tom.

Al ver que el rubio deseaba hablar con Candy, pensó que lo mejor era dejarlos solos por un momento.

– Candy esperaré por ti en el auto. Chao Albert, con permiso.

–¿Sucede algo? – preguntó sintiendose débil.

– Quiero hablar contigo, pero este no es el lugar para hacerlo, podemos ir a un restaurant?.

– Albert...yo...

– Por favor, es importante.

–¿Sabes mi dirección, verdad?

–Sí.

– Entonces te espero en mi casa.

– Puedo pasar por ti en la noche?.

Candy debía estar furiosa con él, por la cena del otro día. Pero en este momento, no podía pensar en nada más que dormir y descansar.

– A las seis te parece bien?.

Albert frunció el ceño al ver que ella poco a poco cerraba los ojos. La tomó de los hombros.

– Si esta bien...¿Te sientes mal?.

Preguntó preocupado.

– No...no me siento bien.

Candy empezó a tambalear y el rubio la abrazó para ayudarla.

– Voy a llevarte a tu casa.

– No Tom esta esperando por mi.

Albert empezó a acariciar su rostro y sin poder evitarlo besó la frente de la rubia. Ella cerró los ojos y él aprovechó para besarla. Candy abrió los ojos por un instante y después volvió a cerrarlos.

Abrió la boca para protestar y Albert aprovechó para introducir su lengua.

George los reconoció a lo lejos y sonrió. Candy puede asegurar que no ama a Albert, pero él sabía que no era cierto.

Lo amaba y él a ella. Elroy le había pedido ayuda para averiguar más sobre la vida de Marjorie. Y sinceramente a él, la ex modelo no le daba buena espina.

Tomó su celular y marcó el numero de un conocido investigador.

– Marjorie Schwartz es su nombre, investiga todo lo que puedas y cuando encuentres algo interesante, llámame.

Colgó y dio la vuelta. Puede que ella sea la ex novia de Albert, pero él es el mejor amigo del rubio...y al final Albert terminaría por creerle a él y a las evidencias.

**Continuará...**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero sólo actualizo cuando puedo. Espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de todas.**

**Quiero dar las gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Leihej – Skarlett Northman – Goshy – Cerezza0977 – Maravilla 121 – Glenda – Merlia – Sayuri1707 (gracias por añadir mi fic entre tus favoritos) – Patty – Lixa(muchas gracias por tus deseos linda, bendiciones para ti y a tu familia también)- Naty.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews. También les agradezco a quienes leen mi historia anonimamente.**

**Abrazos.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Mi Venganza**

**Por: Ivonne M.**

**Capítulo 19 – ¿Aún me amas?**

Candy abrió los ojos al escuchar el timbre de su celular sonar con insistencia. Con pereza abrió los ojos y con su mano derecha tomó su celular, cuando estaba a punto de contestar, la persona del otro lado, dejó de insistir. Tiró su celular en la mesa y se incorporó. Estaba en su cuarto...pero ¿Cómo llegó ahí?. Lo último que recordaba era entrar al auto de Albert.

Entró al baño, cepilló sus dientes y lavó su rostro. Acomodo su cabello en una cola de caballo y se cubrió con una bata.

Le pareció raro no escuchar la voz de Dorothy o Tom jugando con el pequeño Mich. Llamó a su amiga una y otra vez. Pero nada...

La contagiosa risa de Mich llamó su atención. Bajó a la sala y paró en seco, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una escena que nunca olvidaría.

Mich reía mientras Albert trataba de alimentarlo, jugando con él. Él hacía gestos graciosos con su rostro y mich con su mano acariciaba el rostro del rubio. Dejó el plato de lado y limpió el rostro de Mich con unas toallitas que tenía a mano. Candy sonrió al ver la escena en silencio. La conmovió mucho ver cómo el rubio trataba a su hijo con amor.

– Mamá – dijo el pequeño al ver a su madre apoyada en la pared. Abrió sus manos esperando que ella se acerque a él para cargarlo.

Albert dio la vuelta con Mich en brazos y sonrió – Buenas noches, despertaste – mencionó acercandose a ella y entregandole a su hijo.

– Si, buenas noches. ¿Qué haces aquí?.

– Cuidando de Mich...

La rubia besó la mejilla de su hijo – Gracias...yo dejé a Mich a cargo de Dorothy ¿Dónde está?.

– Tenía una cita y yo le aseguré que podía cuidar de Mich – contestó limpiando el plato para llevarlo a la cocina.

– La empleada puede hacerlo.

Él rubio sonrió – Yo puedo hacerlo Candy – aunque él creció rodeado de lujos, era muy independiente. No necesitaba que los demás hagan todo por él.

– Puedes sentarte, yo traeré la comida.

Ella tuvo que tomar asiento para no caer. ¿Porqué estaba haciendo todo esto? Agradecía su amabilidad, pero su actitúd no ayudaba a tratarlo con indiferencia. Sobre todo, cuando ella se prometió a si misma, que no se haría iluciones con él. Sin embargo, tenía hambre y le seguiría el juego.

Dejó a su niño en el corral y tomó asiento. Albert trajó una bandeja de comida y lo puso en la mesa.

– No soy un experto en la cocina, pero hago lo que puedo.

Candy sonrió nerviosamente, cuando la mano del rubio llegó a rozar su hombro.

–¿Tu cocinaste? Los empleados son los encargados de cocinar.

– Quise hacerlo Candy...

Mich quedó dormido en su corral y el rubio tomó asiento en la mesa para comer con Candy. Al principio ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Las palabras no son necesarias cuando los ojos se encargan de decir, lo que no podemos con palabras.

– Me encanta el guiso – decía ella para romper el silencio.

Él sintió que el pecho se le hinchaba de orgullo – Me alegro. No te preocupes por Mich el ya comió.

– Te acuerdas cuando tu tenías 15 y yo 17...solíamos acostarnos en el pasto y mirar las estrellas por horas...

Ella sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Cómo no recordarlo, si se esmeraba en limpiar y terminar sus quehaceres, para escabullirse de la mansión y encontrarse con él, cerca al lago.

– Sí, me acuerdo.

– Yo nunca olvidaré esos momentos – confesó él con sinceridad.

Candy le prometió a Elroy que se casaría con Albert. Pero era algo muy distinto casarse con él a dejarlo entrar en su corazón otra vez.

Quería decirle que ella tampoco lo olvidaría. Que cuando fue echada de la mansión, eran esos hermosos recuerdos que la ayudaron a sobreponerse.

– He terminado, gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa – en verdad lo estaba.

Albert quería hablar con ella. Confesarle de una vez por todas, que si de rogar se trataba. Entonces de rodillas le rogaría que le de una oportunidad para re-conquistar su corazón. No se merecía el privilegio y lo sabía. Pero era humano y cómo tal cometía errores. Quería enmendar el suyo. Puede que ella no lo ame, cómo una vez lo hizo, pero él haría todo lo que estaba a su alcanze para enamorarla.

Antes de que ella se levanté de su asiento. La tomó de la mano – Por favor, quedate...

Ella sintió que una corriente eletrica sacudió su corazón, con esa petición.

– Esta bien.

– Quiero hablar contigo...sólo te pido que me escuches.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza. Él dejó su plato de lado y tomó un sorbo de agua.

– Te amo – por fin pudo decirlo. Tantas veces quiso hacerlo, pero ella se iba o el miedo a que ella le diga que lo odiaba, hacía que a veces se apodere de él.

Candy se quedó paralizada. Ni siquiera parpadeaba, seguía en su asiento, sin mover ni un sólo musculo. Su rostro reflajaba asombro y desconfianza.

–¿Qué has dicho? – fue lo único que pudo articular después de unos minutos.

Albert se incorporó y se asomó a la ventana.

– He dicho que te amo...he querido decirtelo desde hace mucho tiempo. Sé que merezco tu oido y desprecio...pero no puedo cambiar lo que mi corazón siente. Te amo, siempre lo hice...todo hubiera sido diferente, sino hubiera viajado a New York...lo siento – dijo observando las estrellas.

Candy miraba al piso y con sus manos jugaba con la servilleta. Los nervios se habían apoderado de ella.

– Nosotros...tenemos vidas aparte. Muchas cosas han cambiado Albert...te mentiría si te dijera que nunca sentí nada por ti...pero lo que sufrí con tu engaño y la maldad de tu familia, desequilibró cualquier sentimiento que albergé por ti.

El problema no era que ella no lo amara. Porque aún lo amaba cómo la primera vez...pero ciertas cosas son difíciles de olvidar. Y empezar de cero requiere mucha voluntad y sacrificio. Qué le garantizaba a ella, que al final él no volvería a engañarla. Su corazón le decía que regrese con él. Pero su orgullo de mujer...temía equivocarse nuevamente.

Él alzó la vista y se acercó a ella – ¿Ya no me amas? ¿Ni siquiera un poco? – preguntó con la voz quebrada.

La rubia trató de esconder su rostro, pero él tomó su quijada, quería que ella lo vea a los ojos.

– Yo...

Era tan difícil confesar algo que uno con actos y palabras trata de ignorar o negar que esta ahí.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de Albert observandola con temor y expectación. Debía perdonarlo...NO! Quería perdonarlo. El resentimiento que sentía, con el pasar del tiempo, escavó un gran oyo en su corazón. Y era ese enorme agujero, que no le permitía ser feliz. No es sano vivir con sentimientos negativos. Sea justificado o no. Tarde o temprano nos hará daño emocionalmente.

– Respondeme por favor...

– Aún...te amo...

Confesó llorando y abrazandolo. Él la recibió gustoso y feliz. Por fin su alma regresaba a su cuerpo. Que bendecido era...la mujer que amaba, aún albergaba amor por él en su corazón.

Ella lloraba y lloraba en el pecho del rubio. Él la acunó en sus brazos y le susurraba palabras de amor. Besó la frente de Candy y le dijo cuanto la amaba. Ella se aferró mucho más a él, cuando le suplicó que lo perdonara.

Ella lo perdonó...aunque trató de odiarlo por un tiempo, era inútil conservar un sentimiento negativo por quien una amó demasiado. Con un sólo "te perdono", hizo llorar al rubio. Albert la besó y ella correspondió a su beso con ternura, añoranza y felicidad. Los dos sentían que sus corazónes explotarían de felicidad en cualquier momento.

Dorothy conservaba una llave para entra y salir de la mansión cuando se le de la gana. Entró a la sala sigilosamente y se encontró con una hermosa escena. Sonrió feliz de ver a los rubios besandose y abrazandose. Se quedó admirandolos por unos segundos, a leguas se notaba que se amaban. Suspiró y subió a su habitación. No se preocupaba por Mich, cuando dormía, lo hacía por varias horas.

Fue Candy quien rompió el beso, cuando sintió las manos de Albert acariciar su cintura.

– Albert...yo...no – mencionó ruborizada

Él sonrió tomandola de los brazos y cargandola.

–¿Pero a dónde me llevas?

– A tu cuarto.

Ella empezó a temblar y él la besó para calmarla. Subió al segundo piso con ella en brazos. Cuando entraron, él la recostó en la cama. Candy no sabía que hacer...no es que era virgen, porque obviamente no lo era. A pesar de haber hecho el amor con Albert algunas veces, se sentía muy nerviosa.

El último hombre con el cual tuvo relaciones, fue su difunto esposo. Y eso fue mucho tiempo atrás.

Albert la besó y se acomodó encima de ella. La rubia rodeo el cuello de él con sus brazos. Gimió cuando sintió la lengua del rubio saboreandola. Abrieron los ojos y se perdieron en sus miradas por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Él pudo ver que ella sentía miedo. No iba a obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quería. Dejó de acariciar el muslo de Candy y besó su frente. Se acostó a lado de ella y la abrazó posesivamente.

– Gracias por amarme – susurró en el oido de la rubia.

– Lo siento...es que yo...bueno...

– Lo sé hermosa...lo sé

La entendía muy bien. Por nada del mundo la obligaría a estar con él. Él estaba a sus pies...

Candy recordó a Marjorie y nuevamente sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón.

– ¿También la amas a ella? – preguntó con tristeza

Albert se incorporó – ¿Qué? Te refieres a Marjorie...

– Sí.

– A la única mujer que amo eres tú...está en mi casa porque está embarazada y no podía darle la espalda en su estado.

La rubia abrió los ojos y también se incorporó.

–¿Embarazada?

Él tomó sus manos y trató de calmarla – No es mío Candy...te lo puedo asegurar.

–¿Estás seguro? ¿Entonces de quién es?

– Al parecer tuvo un romance con su agente. La dejó al enterarse que estaba embarazada y no tiene a donde ir. No pude decirle que no cuando ella me pidió alojo en mi casa.

A pesar de que Marjorie no era una buena persona. Candy entendió muy bien, cómo la modelo debía sentirse en estos momentos.

– Sé que ella no debería estar ahí, considerando que fue mi novia tiempo atrás. No te preocupes, buscaré un hotel o departamento para ella.

Candy no era una mala persona. Se sentía mal por el "bebé" que la modelo llevaba en sus entrañas. No podía hacerle eso a una criatura inocente.

– ¡No! En verdad me molesta que este cerca a ti...pero esta embarazada...

– No te preocupes mi amor, estará segura en un departamento. Le pediré a George que se encarge de eso.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– Que buscaré un departamento para ella...

– No...antes de eso.

–¿Mi amor?

– Sí.

– Tú eres mi amor Candy, siempre lo has sido – dijo posicionandose encima de ella y acariciando su rostro.

Hablaron de todo, se besaron hasta quedarse sin aliento. Y cómo dos niños se hicieron cosquillas por todo el cuerpo mutuamente. No hicieron el amor. Albert no la obligaría a nada.

Él rubio se quedó a dormir con ella. Mientras ella dormía, él le dijo que la amaba. Y que le daba gracias a la vida por ponerla en su camino.

•••

**En el Caribe**

Eliza estaba cómo loca, rompía todo por su penthouse y buscaba por todos lados por su maletín lleno de dinero. Buscó por debajo de la cama, el ropero, la cocina, el baño, la sala y nada. Con un cuchillo abrió la cama en dos y sólo encontró una faja de dinero, que días atrás escondió, por si algo pasaba.

¡Maldita sea! Tenía mucho dinero en ese maletin. Lo tení guardado y nadie entraba a su penthouse sin su autorización. Se sentó al borde de la cama y recordó que sólo una persona pudo haber tomado su dinero.

¡Fabio! El muy idiota le robó. Era una estúpida...se dejó llevar por su carisma y encanto. Hasta ahora nadie se habia atrevido a aprovecharse de ella. Con coraje empezó a destrozar las decoraciones de la sala. ¿Ahora Cómo iba a recuperar ese cantidad de dinero?..

No debió acostarse con él. Por una hora de placer, ahora estaba botada en un lugar lejano con poco dinero y sin tarjeta de credito. Hasta eso se había llevado. Estaba desesperada. El dinero que tenía sólo le alcanzaría para el boleto de regreso a América. La policia estaba esperando por ella. Lo mejor era planear su próximo paso. No se quedaría en ese lugar sin un sólo centavo.

Haría lo que sabía hacer mejor que nadie. Se acostaría con un ricachon por dinero. Con ese dinero cambiaría su apariencia. Y vendería la propiedad que adquirió unos días atrás. Pensaba quedarse ahí por un buen tiempo. Pero sin dinero no se puede hacer nada. Y ella no trabajaba. Aún con la necesidad encima, no lo haría. Era muy hermosa para trabajar. Regresaría a América totalmente cambiada y su tía tendría que mantenerla. Si se negaba, las dos se pudrirían en la carcel. Si ella caía, se llevaría a la anciana consigo.

Se vistió seductoramente y tomó su cartera. Caminó hacia el bar de enfrente y sólo le tomó unos minutos para que un pobre infeliz se acercara a ella. Eliza sonrió y se dejó tocar por él. Odiaba lo que venía después. Pero era capaz de todo por dinero.

•••

**Mansión Grandchéster**

Karen llegó al hospital, después de un largo viaje, para encontrarse con que le daban de alta al moreno. Ella con gusto se ofreció acompañarlo a su mansión. Estaba locamente enamorada de él. No tenía idea si ella lo amaba o si sólo era gusto. Pero mientras esté con él, pretendería que todo estaba bien entre los dos.

Lo ayudó a bajar del auto y ella aceptó cuando él le pidió que regresara mañana por la tarde. Usualmente era él quien la buscaba, pero cómo Terry no podía movilizarse por ahora. Ella lo visitaría.

Él la siguió con la mirada mientras ella entraba al auto. Era la primera vez que le pediría matrimonio a una mujer y rogaba porque al final le diga que si.

•••

**Mansión Hamilton**

**Al día siguiente**

Candy abrió los ojos y cuando dio la vuelta para ver la hora en el reloj, encontró a Albert aún vestido y durmiendo. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Recordó la noche anterior. Se sentía cómo no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Feliz...completamente feliz.

Aunque llegó a querer a Michael su difunto esposo. Los dos eran concientes que por parte de ella, nunca hubo amor. A pesar de no amarlo, cómo amaba al rubio. Fue muy dulce y cariñosa con él. Le debía mucho. Despejó su mente de esos recuerdos. Si el padre de Mich, seguiría con vida. Estaba muy segura que él querría lo mejor para ella.

Acarició el pecho de Albert con su mano y ante el contacto, él despertó. Sin abrir los ojos, la abrazó e inhaló el delicioso aroma de los rizos de la rubia.

– Albert...tenemos que bajar a la sala, son las 8 de la mañana – él la apretaba tanto a su cuerpo, que pudo sentir la erección matinal del rubio.

– Aún es temprano – dijo somnoliento.

Ella sonrió y se alejó de él – Vamos Albert, tenemos que levantarnos. Estoy segura que tienes cosas que hacer ¿No es así?.

– No...hoy me dedicaré a ti...hoy no tengo que trabajar – dijo abriendo los ojos.

– ¿Quieres pasar todo el día conmigo? – preguntó sorprendida

– Sí, podemos ir al parque con Mich. Quiero pasar todo el día con mi "novia".

–¿Tu novia? – preguntó – Que yo sepa no me has pedido que sea tu novia.

Él abrió los ojos con asombro – ¿Entonces qué somos?.

– Mmmm ¿Amigos con beneficios?.

– No señorita. Ud es mía – aseguró haciendole cosquillas.

– No lo soy.

Albert aumentó el castigo, haciendola estremecerse de risa al sentir que él le daba cosquillas por su abdomen y pies.

– ¿Eres mi novia?

– Haha...si...si...si soy tu novia – contestó sintiendo que el rostro le quemaba de tanto reír.

Él le dio un beso y la ayudó a incorporarse – Ahora si podemos levantarnos.

Al final tuvieron qu levantarse. Candy preparó el desayuno para Albert, Dorothy y su pequeño. Cuando terminaron de desayunar. El rubio llevó a Candy y Mich a la ciudad y parque. Comieron helado mientras miraban al pequeño jugar en el parque de diversiones. Si por él fuera le hubiera pedido matrimonio en ese momento, se sentía tan feliz a lado de la rubia. Sabía que recien habían comenzado una relación entre los dos, lo mejor era ir despacio.

Él que por tantos años viajó por el mundo, recorriendo un lugar y otro sin cansancio. Volteó a ver a la rubia cargando a su hijo. Por fin había encontrado su camino a casa.

Mich lo saludaba a lo lejos y él correspondió a su saludo. No importaba cuantos o quienes estuvieron antes que no. Lo importante era ser el último en la vida de la persona que se ama. Y él lo sería, era una promesa.

•••

**Mansión Grandchéster**

Eran las 7 de la noche y Karen estaba por llegar. Nunca antes se había sentido tan nervioso. Había seguido los consejos de Candy y por primera vez en su vida, planeó algo romantico para una mujer.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para levantarse y caminar cómo si nada hubiera pasado. Tenía que practicar y aguantar el dolor si al final iba a proponerle matrimonio a Karen de rodillas.

Su corazón saltó de alegría cuando escuchó los pasos de la morena acercarse al enorme jardín. Tomó aire y se incorporó. La morena paró en seco cuando vio al moreno esperando por ella en frente de una mesa, rodeado por rosas, violinistas y velas por todo el lugar. Sus piernas empezaron a flaquear, eran por los nervios. Con pasos lentos se acercó a él.

Al moreno casi le da un ataque cardíaco, al ver lo hermosa que se veía esta noche. Le dijo que se vistiera elegantemente. Y lo había hecho, pero con coquetería. Su largo vestido tenía una larga abertura en la pierna derecha de Karen y su escote dejaba ver sus vuoluptosos senos. Terry tragó seco.

– Terry...¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó aceptando la mano que el moreno le ofrecía.

– Es una sorpresa ¿Te gusta?.

Ella trataba de contener las lágrimas, nunca nadie había hecho algo romantico o especial para ella.

– Es hermoso.

Él le ofreció un asiento y el mesero les sirvió la cena. El moreno sirvió vino para los dos.

– Brindemos Karen.

–¿Qué estamos celebrando?

Él sabía que era ahora o nunca. Con difícultad se levantó del asiento y apoyó su mano en la mesa. Poco a poco se hincó frente a ella.

Karen cubrió su boca con las manos. Terry le iba a proponer matrimonio. De su saco, tomó una pequeña caja.

La morena vio que a él le costaba mover sus brazos con libertad.

– Oh por favor no te esfuerzes.

– Estoy bien Karen...

Abrió la cajita y la morena empezó a llorar de felicidad. Era un anillo plateado adornado con hermosas piedras color zafiro. Igual que el color de ojos del moreno.

–¿Karen...quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó sintiendo que el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

¿Qué si quería casarse con él? Claro que quería. Desde muy niña soño con su boda. Y aunque una boda a lo grande no era importante para ella, lo que hacía este momento el mejor de su vida, no era el anillo. Era él quien le estaba proponiendo matrimonio. Nunca, ni en sus sueños se imaginó que un hombre cómo él, querría casarse con ella.

– Sí...acepto...

Contestó después de unos segundos. El moreno deslizó el anillo en el delgado dedo de su ahora prometida.

Él soltó un quejido de dolor al incorporarse para besarla. Ella tomó sus manos para que pueda apoyarse en ella. Aún la herida de bala, no había cicatrizado del todo.

Cuando por fin su rostro estaba frente a frente al de ella, acarició el mentón de Karen. Se acercó con lentitud y la besó.

Los violinistas empezaron a tocar una hermosa melodia romantica para los morenos.

– Mira – dijo terry tomando su mano y señalando al cielo.

Karen alzó la vista y de un momento a otro, fuegos artificiales llenaron el cielo que miraban. Los dos sonrieron al ver que el conjunto formaba un enorme corazón rojo con destellos dorados.

–¿Pero...de dónde conseguiste los fuegos artificiales?

– Eso es un secreto querida...¿te gustó?

– Es hermoso...gracias...gracias terry.

Ella lloraba y él secó cada una de sus lágrimas.

– Esto es poco, a comparasión de lo que en verdad te mereces...lo siento, no soy un hombre romantico...

– ¡No! Es perfecto...

– Me alegro ¿Me concedes una pieza?

Karen asintió con la cabeza. Bailaron el jardín, los empleados del moreno veían la escena a lo lejos. Ellas deseaban encontrar a un hombre cómo él...y ellos deseaban encontrar a una mujer tan guapa como Karen.

Bailaron por un rato, después volvieron a tomar asiento y brindaron por un nuevo comienzo.

•••

George contrató un investigador para averiguar todo sobre la ex modelo. Le parecía muy raro que esté embarazada y disque sola.

Su buen amigo, era muy bueno en su trabajo. Sólo habían pasado dos días y según él ya tenía conversaría con él en la mansión. Se citaron en un café restaurant en el corazón de la ciudad.

Esperó por él 15 minutos y cuando estaba por retirarse, divisó a el investigador a lo lejos.

– Lo siento George tu sabes el trafico – se disculpó tomando asiento.

– No te preocupes, estás aquí y eso es lo que importa ¿Tienes alguna noticia?.

Él investigador sacó un sobre de su Gaban – La señorita, parece haberle ocultado ciertos detalles a William – dijo entregandole el sobre.

El bigotón abrió el sobre y empezó a leer.

– Cómo puedes ver sus padres le dieron la espalda después de haber derrochado la mitad de la fortuna que le correspondía a su hermano. No desean verla, para ellos es cómo si estuviera muerta, según ellos su comportamiento es inaceptable. Se le ha vinculado con personas de mala reputación en el ambiente del modelaje y el tal Samuel su ex agente, se encuentra aquí en Chicago, he hablado con él y ahora trabaja para mi.

– ¡Qué! – exclamó george alzando la voz.

– Llamalo destino o cómo sea, pero el pobre estaba desesperado buscando un trabajo y cómo su hermano Mathew es un buen amigo mío, lo contraté.

– Pe...pero te ha dicho algo? ¿En verdad fue tan poco hombre para dejarla a su cuenta en ese estado?.

– Haha...George me sorprende que tu también le hayas creido a la señorita.

El bigotón frunció el ceño – ¿A qué te refieres?.

– Según Samuel ella lo botó cómo a un perro con sarna, al enterarse que había quedado en la ruina. La buscó por muchas partes y hasta ahora no ha podido encontrarla. Él no sabe que yo la conozco y que ahora esta alojada en la mansión de tu jefe.

George quedó sorprendido, ante lo dicho por su amigo – Son buenas noticias...pero esto no es suficiente para desenmascararla...

– No te preocupes George, sabes que me muevo rápido y que tengo contactos. Ya encontraré algo que pueda ayudarte.

– Gracias Patrick...estoy preocupado por William. Aunque él y Marjorie fueron novios tiempo atrás no quiero que se aproveche de su bondad.

– Calmate, él es un hombre inteligente, y te repito que seguiré con la investigación. Cuando encuentre algo más, me comunicaré contigo – aseguró levantandose del asiento.

El bigotón le dio la mano y Patrick aceptó – Gracias nuevamente y si encuentra algo más no dudes en llamarme.

– Estarémos hablando en persona más pronto de lo que te imaginas. Hablaré con Samuel. Adiós.

El investigador dejó solo a George, pensando en su muchacho. De alguna forma u otra, tenía que sacar a la ex modelo de la mansión. Si le había ocultado a William sobre su rompimiento con su ex agente, quien sabe si en verdad estaba embarazada...

Se paró del asiento y abandonó el restaurant. Subió a su auto y manejó hasta la mansión. Cuando entró se encontró con William que al parecer había tenido el mejor día de su vida, porque llevaba un gran sonrisa estampado en su rostro.

– William tenemos que hablar.

El rubio se volvió hacia él – Ahora no George, no quiero que nada arruine la felicidad que siento...

– ¿Felicidad? – preguntó alzando la ceja.

Albert sirvió una copa de whisky para los dos y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

– Candy aún me ama...me ama...

**Continuará**

**Ahhhhhh mi querido Albert me hace suspirar...es tan dulce y lindo...**

**Espero que este capítulo recompense mi tardanza. Cómo ven mis rubios se han reconciliado y yo estoy feliz por ellos. Aunque en parte triste, ya que esta historia está llegando a su fin y eso me entristece.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Sayuri 1707 ( a veces actualizo con capítulos cortos, porque mis deberes no me dan mucho tiempo a actualizar cómo quisiera, me disculpo por eso) – Hikarulantisforlove – Glenda (mujeres cómo Marjorie hay muchas lamentablemente) - Dannygg ( gracias por agregar mi fic en tu lista de favoritos) - Goshy ( Marjorie será desenmascarada y espero que al final Candy misma la saque a patadas de la mansión) – Merlia y Patty.**

**Gracias a todas. Abrazos lindas.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**

**Mi venganza**

**Por: ivonne M.**

**Capítulo 20 – revelaciones**

Albert se sentía cómo un adolescente, no se despegaba de su novia por nada. Paseaba con ella y Mich casi todo el día. Parecían una familia feliz, aunque el pequeño no era su hijo, no le importaba. Poco a poco se ganaría la confianza de Mich. Había pasado una semana, y él flotaba cada vez que la rubia le decía que lo amaba. Quería estar con Candy por el resto de su vida. Y de eso estaba seguro.

— William ¿No crees que es precipitado? — preguntó george, cuando su mirada se clavó en el anillo que su muchacho sostenía en la mano.

El rubio sonrió al visualizar ese anillo, en la mano izquiera de su novia.

— Lo estoy George...¿crees que le guste este anillo? — tenía muchas opciones y no sabía cual de los 100 modelos debía elegír.

El bigotón tomó el anillo — El que has elegido es el mejor de todos, estoy seguro que le gustará.

El vendedor de la joyería se acercó a ellos.

— Buena elección señor — dijo con una sonrisa — Lo pondré en su caja — tomó el anillo y se alejó por un momento.

George aún no estaba convencido. Apenas habían regresado dos semanas y ya estaba comprando un anillo.

— William, creo que estás yendo muy rápido. ¿No crees que necesitan más tiempo para conocerse? — quiso decir más, pero recordó que él no era quien para aconsejar sobre el matrimonio. ¿Qué sabía él sobre el matrimonio? Ni siquiera había estado cerca a comprometerse con una mujer.

Albert se volvió hacia su mejor amigo — George, la amo, no quiero separarme de ella. La conozco mejor que nadie, yo fui su primer amor. Sé que no la valoré, pero la vida me ha dado otra oportunidad, y no voy a desperdiciarla. Me ama...tanto cómo yo a ella.

El bigotón bajó la mirada. William era mucho más valiente de lo que él fue a su edad.

— Candy dirá que sí William y espero que sean muy felices.

— Ni creas que te escaparás George, he visto cómo Helen te mira, es una mujer guapa e inteligente, deberías darte otra oportunidad para amar — deseaba ver feliz a su amigo, aún seguía atado al pasado.

El moreno suspiró con pesadez — Cuando amo con todo el corazón, lo hago para siempre — confesó — No puedo imaginarme tocando o besando a otra mujer.

Albert sabía lo fiel, que podía ser su amigo. Era algo admirable y a la vez preocupante, que diez años después de la muerte de Rosemary, aún la siga amando.

La vendedora regresó con una elegante cajita.

— Aquí tiene señor — dijo ella entregandole la cajita — ¿Pagará en efectivo o con tarjeta de credito?.

— Con tarjeta de credito.

Mientras el rubio pagaba por el hermoso anillo, el moreno sacó su billetera. Siempre llevaba con él, la foto de su amada. No...no podía olvidar. Y aunque a veces se sentía solo, le consolaba saber que su muchacho era feliz.

— Vamos George.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Albert abrió la puerta y fruncieron el ceño al ver pasar a una patrulla policial manejando cómo si estuvieran en una carrera.

— Vamos William, que esto no arruine tu día ¿Ya tienes todo preparado? ¿Le pedirás matrimonio en una playa, una cena romantica o qué?

— No lo sé — contestó inseguro — Debe ser muy especial ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

— Haha le preguntas a la persona equivocada William.

Los dos empezaron a reír y entraron al auto de la familia. Cada vez que pensaba en cómo proponerle matrimonio a Candy, las piernas le temblaban.

•••

**En la carcel más grande de Chicago...**

Neil maldecía a Candy todos los días. No sólo a ella, también a su hermana. La muy estúpida se atrevió a dejarlo atrás, cargando con toda la culpa. Y que decía de su tía, de no ser por los periodicos que leyó, en donde aseguraron que candy recuperó a su hijo. Nunca se hubiera dado por enterado de la traición de su tía.

La única que sabía del paradero del mocoso, era su tía. Acordaron mantenerlo alejado de la huerfana, así todo salga bien o no. La vieja lo había traicionado, pero claro, primero se aseguró de asegurar y salvar su pellejo.

— ¡Maldita sea! — exclamó tirando el jabón que usaba para limpiar los baños.

Su compañero pateó la pierna de Neil — ¡Callate! A nadie le gusta hacer esto, al menos aquí deseo tener un poco de paz — dijo tomando el trapeador.

El hermano de Eliza escupió al suelo, una señal clara de que no tenía ninguna intención de obedecer ordenes. Maldecía una y otra vez, cada vez que recordaba la vida miserable que ahora llevaba. No es que hubiera vivido rodeado de Glamour antes de ser encarcelado, pero al menos no limpiaba la suciedad de sus compañeros y mucho menos tenía que actuar sumiso cada vez que el lider se acercaba a él.

Odiaba su vida, añoraba ser libre nuevamente. Que importaba, drogadicto o no, pero podía ir a donde se le de la gana. Hace un mes no veía el brillo del sol o sentía el viento acariciar su rostro. Cada vez que tenía ganas de llorar, recordaba el rostro de las tres mujeres que odiaba. Tarde o temprano se vengaría de ellas, si esa sería su fuente de fuerza para aguantar su sentencia.

— ¡Muevete! — gritó uno de ellos, quien era el encargado de inspeccionar que los presos hagan su trabajo.

Apretando los dientes, hizo caso. Tomó su cubeta de agua y empezó a limpiar las paredes llenas de escupe y quien sabe que cosa más.

•••

**Mansión Hamilton**

Desde que regresó con Albert, la rubia no dejaba de sonreir. Dorothy siempre la molestaba con indirectas, y ella se ruborizaba. Tenía que admitirlo, su alma volvió a renacer en el momento que perdonó al rubio. Cuando su mente recordaba el pasado, sacudía la cabeza para borrar esos recuerdos, que aún la lastimaban un poco.

— ¿A dónde irán? — preguntó Dorothy maquillando a su amiga.

— Irémos a la ciudad, comprarémos jugetes para los niños del hospital, prometí ayudarlos y quiero compartir este momento con Albert — contestó imaginandose a su novio a lado de los niños, jugando con ellos.

Dorothy suspiró. En una semana cumpliría dos años de noviazgo con Tom y hasta ahora no había visto señal alguna de que él quiera casarse con ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? — el semblante de su amiga cambió en un segundo — ¿Las cosas no van bien con Tom?

— No pasa nada Candy...es sólo que a veces me pregunto si lo que siento por él es amor o atracción.

La rubia bajó la mirada — ¿No viene la atracción de mano con el amor?.

— Sí, pero no sé si es amor o costumbre, claro que hay atracción — decía dejando el polvo compacto de lado — A mi me gustan todos los hombres guapos que se cruzan en mi camino, pero no los amo...no sé si lo que siento por él, es lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir con esta relación.

Candy echó la cabeza para atrás — ¿Estás pensando en terminar con él? No crees que quizás, dices esto porque aún no te ha propuesto matrimonio.

— Pensé en eso, pero no es así. Últimamente todo entre nosotros es automatico — confesó con las mejillas encendidas de rubor.

— Yo...no sabía que las cosas entre ustedes...

— He tratado de ignorarlo por un buen tiempo...pero creo que debo hablar con él, no es justo que perdamos el tiempo en una relación que ha perdido todo.

— Tom es ami amigo, pero tu también lo eres. Cualquier cosa que decidas, sabes que te apoyaré.

— Gracias Candy — abrazó a la rubia con fuerza. La consideraba cómo su hermana.

El mayordomo se acercó a ellas y se vieron forzadas a romper el abrazo.

— Señora disculpe, pero el señor Andley desea verla.

El corazón de la rubia saltó de felicidad.

— ¿Ya lo hizo pasar? ¿Está esperando en la sala?

— Sí, señora.

— Bajaré en dos minutos.

El mayordomo asintió con la cabeza y bajó a la sala.

— Puntual cómo siempre — comentó — Si desean, puedo cuidar a Mich por la noche...ya sabes — continuó guiñandole el ojo a la rubia.

— ¡Dorothy! Yo...él...— dijo avergonzada — Tengo que irme...

La morena empezó a reír y candy le tiró una almohada a la cara.

Candy bajó a la sala y sonrió ampliamente cuando su novio se acercó a la escalera para tomar su mano.

— Mi amor, te ves hermosa — hermosa era poco. Parecía una ninfa.

— Tu te ves muy guapo...

Albert la tomó de la cintura y la besó apretandola a su cuerpo. Ella gimió al sentirlo tan cerca, y él aprovechó para introducir su lengua.

— Te extrañe — dijo con la voz ronca.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio — Yo también te extrañé...¿estás seguro que quieres ir conmigo al hospital?

— Sí hermosa, primero irémos a la ciudad.

Dorothy bajó a la sala con Mich en brazos.

— Ya tortolos no derramen mucha miel, pueden ir tranquilos yo cuidaré de este muñeco — comentó sonriendo.

— Bueno mejor nos vamos Albert, si nos quedamos Dorothy se encargará de burlarse de nosotros todo el día.

Albert se acercó al pequeño y lo abrazó. Candy hizo lo mismo.

— Cuida a mi pequeño por favor.

Dorothy asintió con la cabeza y el pequeño se despidió de su madre con su manito.

Los rubios abandonaron la mansión y entraron al auto. Media hora después llegaron a la ciudad de Chicago, pasearon por las tiendas, compraron jugetes para los niños del hospital y cómo siempre en sus paseos, antes de entrar al auto compraron dos helados de chocolate. Cuando llegaron al hospital el chofer de el rubio, les ayudó con los regalos.

Una enfermera se acercó a ellos.

— Buenos días ¿cómo puedo ayudarlos?.

— Buenos días — saludaron en unísono.

— Necesito hablar con el doctor Mathew Smith, prometí ayudar a los niños con regalos.

— Tomen asiento por favor, buscaré al doctor — les ofreció asiento con una seña, dio la vuelta y los dejó solos.

Al rubio no le gustó la familiaridad con la cual su novia se expresaba del doctor — ¿El doctor es un conocido tuyo?.

A Candy le extrañó el tono de voz de su novio, abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpida por la voz del doctor. Mathew llegó a la sala con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció al ver a la rubia tomada de la mano con Albert. Tuvo que forzar una sonrisa, para disimular su molestia.

— Buenos días candy.

— Buenos días Mathew — saludó ella — Albert déjame presentarte al doctor smith, Mathew él es mi novio Albert Andley.

Andley ese apellido resonó cómo un eco en la mente del doctor. Ya había escuchado ese apellido¿Pero en dónde?. Sea cómo sea, a partir de ahora lo detestaba.

— Mucho gusto.

— Igualmente — el rubio tomó la cintura de su novia en señal de posesión.

— Veo que tienen mucho regalos, gracias por no olvidar tu promesa candy.

— Nunca lo haría — aseguró — ¿Podemos ver a los niños? Queremos entregarles los regalos.

— Si claro, por aquí.

El doctor les mostró el camino. Observó con detenimiento al rubio, no le pareció mejor que él. Al parecer, eran felices. Ya que no se despegaban, caminaban tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa estampada en sus rostros. Bajó la cabeza sintiendo decepción. Al llegar al cuarto de los niños enfermos, buscó cualquier excusa para alejarse de ellos.

Otra mujer que no es para mi ¿Es qué estoy condenado a quedarme solo? Se preguntó a si mismo.

Los niños nunca habían visto tantos regalos. Hicieron una fila para recibir los obsequios que los rubios con mucho cariño, compraron para ellos. Jugaron con los niños por un rato y antes de abandonar el hospital, tomaron unos libros y le contaron cuentos. Ellos eran dos almas bondadosas. Era gratificante poder llenar de alegría a niños que a pesar de sus cortas edades, padecían de terribles enfermedades. Se despidieron de ellos con una sonrisa y prometieron regresar.

Mathew los observó a lo lejos. Esta batalla ya estaba perdida...

•••

**En el Caribe**

Eliza no podía creer lo afortunada que era, el hombre que conoció en el bar no le pedía nada a cambio, pero su compañía. Sólo lo había conocidos dos días atrás y el muy idiota ya le había ofrecido su tarjeta de credito, para que ella pueda hacer lo que se le de la gana. Aunque podía comprar lo que quiera, lo mejor era guardar ese dinero. Si se acercó a él, fue porque se había quedado sin un centavo para sus necesidades y caprichos. Podía aguantar unos días más sin ir de comprar o al spa cómo acostumbraba.

Abrió los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol asomarse en la ventana. Con sus ojos recorrió el cuarto, al parecer se habían quedado conversando hasta altas horas de la noche. Se levantó pesadamente y con los ojos buscó al vejete y no lo encontró, mejor para ella. Se metió al baño y tomó una ducha, pensó oír pasos mientras tomaba un baño, pero obviamente no era nada, ya que al salir, el cuarto seguía en silencio.

Tomó su ropa y empezó a vestirse. Ahora que tenía dinero, podía regresar a América. Antes de hacerlo, cambiaría su apariencia. Cuando terminó de ponerse sus zapatos, su mirada se desvió a la maleta del viejo.

Se aseguró que estaba sola y se arrodilló en el suelo. Abrió la maleta sin hacer ruido y al abrirlo, se llevó una gran sorpresa. ¡Estaba vacio!.

— ¡Qué diablos! — exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

Se supone que estaba en el caribe de vacaciones y su maleta estaba vacia. Buscó por alguna identificación adentro y no encontró nada. Una luz roja se prendió en su macabra cabeza. Este era el cuarto del vejete, en algún lugar debía tener escondido su identificación o algo. Sabía que su nombre era Bryan, gracias a la tarjeta de credito que le entregó. Debajo de la cama encontró una caja, que tenía seguro. Debía salir y no volver, pero su curiosidad pudo más. Le tomó unos minutos abrirlo, pero al final lo abrió con una sonrisa. Quizás era un fugitivo y si era así, probablemente tenía dinero o drogas escondido en la caja.

En la caja encontró una identificación e inmediatamente lo tiró al suelo, cómo si le quemara las manos.

— ¡Maldita sea! Era un policia.

Su mente le ordenó que se levantara y nunca más vuelva a ese lugar, pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarse. Sintió un objeto de metal alrededor de sus muñecas.

— Eliza Leagan, está arrestada por secuestro y evadir a la ley, todo lo que diga puede ser y será usado en su contra — dijo el policia esposandola.

La pelirroja alzó la mirada con terror. Bryan la observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Estaba perdida...

•••

**Restaurant Versailles**

George esperaba a su amigo, que le aseguró que esta vez tendría las pruebas necesarias para desenmascarar a la modelo. Cómo siempre, tuvo que esperar 10 minutos, su amigo era bueno en lo que hacía, pero no era puntual. Felizmente, él es un hombre paciente.

Alzó la vista al ver que su amigo se acercaba a él.

— Puntual cómo siempre — bromeó — ¿Cómo estás?.

— Bien george — contestó tomando asiento.

La mesera se acercó a ellos. Los dos ordenaron dos tazas de café.

— Y bien, que es tan importante, que tuve que cancelar mi reunión.

— Aunque detesto aprovecharme de la confianza de Samuel, gracias a él he podido averiguar algunos "detalles" sobre la señorita.

El bigotón le pidió que continuara con un gesto.

— Ella si estuvo embarazada, pero abortó. Si así cómo escuchas, quedó embarazada de un modelo que conoció en Europa, abortó, sus padres se enteraron y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, para repudiarla y botarla de la familia.

George no lo podía creer — ¿Estás seguro?.

— Muy seguro. Samuel siempre estuvo enamorada de ella y al enterarse que la familia de Marjorie le dio la espalda, después de lo que hizo, él la ayudó.

— ¿La ayudó cómo?

— Antes de quedar en la ruina, él tenía una agencia de modelos. Marjorie era ya conocida, pero fue gracias a él, que muchos diseñadores se interesaron en ella, me imagino que fue en esos momentos de fama, cuando conoció a William.

— Sí...pero eso fue hace tiempo.

— No abortó una vez, lo hizo dos veces.

El bigotón se atoró con el café.

— ¡Qué!

— Quedó embarazada de Samuel y ella le ocultó sobre su embarazo. Él se enteró cuando ya era muy tarde. Discutieron y ella se emborrachó en una noche de celebración, fue cuando ella le confesó lo que había hecho.

— ¿Y él continuó a su lado?

— Él me dijo que sintió pena por ella y el amor que sentía, no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Y eso no es todo...

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Al parecer se sintió segura que él le perdonaría todo, tomó una buena cantidad de dinero que despilfarró en un mes, ella tiene un adicción a los casinos y a todo lo que es costoso, ya sabes...ropas de diseñadores, autos etc.

— No lo puedo creer...

— Al ver que Samuel se ha quedado en la ruina gracias a ella, no le quedó otra opción que regresar a William.

El moreno se sintió asqueado — Esto lo tiene que saber William.

— Lo sé y no te sorprendas si Samuel se aparece en la mansión de tu jefe.

— ¿Le has dicho la verdad?

— Aún no, pero me conoces, tendré que decirle la verdad tarde o temprano. Al parecer quiere vengarze de ella...

— A mi sinceramente no me importa si lo hace.

El investigador tomó un sorbo de café — ¿No te estás olvidando de algo?.

George sonrió — Claro que no, aquí tienes es lo que acordamos — dijo ofreciendole un sobre.

Su amigo no abrió el sobre.

— ¿No lo abrirás?

— No, confio en ti — contestó — ha sido un placer trabajar para ti nuevamente George, si necesitas de mi servicio no dudes en llamarme.

Los dos palmearon sus espaldas por unos segundos y después el moreno se quedó solo. Tomó su celular y llamó a Albert.

— William necesito hablar contigo, es urgente. Te espero en el restaurant versailles.

Colgó el celular con una sonrisa, por fin su muchacho sabría en verdad quien era Marjorie.

Albert llegó al restaurant de la mano con Candy, lo cual sorprendió al bigotón. Tomaron asiento y é le contó todo a los rubios. Albert tuvo que calmarse porque sentía que iba a destrozar la muy bien decorada mesa de un sólo golpe. La rubia no podía creer lo que salía de los labios de George. Para asegurarse de que le creyeran, le mostró a Albert la información del Doctor que ayudó a Marjorie a interrumpir su embarazo.

— He escuchado suficiente George, vamos a la mansión — decía con un deje de decepción y furia.

— Yo voy con ustedes.

Albert tomó la mano de su novia y juntos los tres abandonaron el restaurant.

•••

**Mansión Andley**

Ni Anthony, Archie y Stear creian el cuento de que en verdad la modelo estaba necesitada de ayuda. ¿Es que acaso su tío no podía ver sus verdaderas intensiones? Desde que llegó a la mansión, no había dejado de recorrer el lugar cómo si fuera su casa. Lo peor de todo, era que mandoneaba a los empleados cómo si fuera la señora y muchas veces los insultaba al dirigirse a ellos.

La anciana ya estaba harta de su presencia. Ojala George encuentre algo que le pueda ser útil para sacarla a patadas de la mansión. Era otro día de almuerzo en la mansión y nadie decía nada. Todos estaban en completo silencio, de vez en cuando la modelo, elogiaba a la cocinera.

Los sobrinos de Albert fruncian el ceño, cada vez que ella preguntaba por Albert cómo si fuera su marido.

— Sé que no les agrada mi presencia y lo lamento — comentó ella fingiendo tristeza.

Todos siguieron comiendo cómo si no la hubieran escuchado. Eso la enfadó mucho más.

— Si seguimos así, el futuro que nos espera será uno muy aburrido.

— Suban a sus cuartos, no se olviden que tienen examenes finales y deben estudiar — ordenó elroy con seriedad.

Ellos sabían que lo mejor era dejar la mesa, cuando la tía abuela les pedía que suban a sus cuartos o las dejen sola, es porque nada bueno se avecinaba. Dejaron sus cubiertos de lado y cada uno se fue a su cuarto.

— No tuvo que hacer eso, los sobrinos de William son adorables — quería burlarse de la anciana, que obviamente quería desaparecerla con la mirada.

— Ríe ahora, porque después cuando te vea fuera de esta mansión la que reirá seré yo.

— Bueno yo siempre trato de llevar las cosas en paz, pero usted no desea lo mismo ¿no es cierto?. Lo mejor es que se vaya acostumbrando a mi presencia, una vez que me case con William yo seré la señora de la casa.

La anciana se levantó de golpe — ¡Nunca! La razón por la cual mi sobrino te brindó ayuda, es porque lo convenciste con tus lágrimas y te aprovechaste de su buen corazón.

— ¡Yo seré la esposa de William! — exclamó martillando a la anciana con la mirada, lo primero que haría sería poner a la vieja en un asilo.

— YO NO ESTARÍA MUY SEGURA — se escuchó una voz dulce y femenina, pero que denotaba seguridad.

Marjorie dio la vuelta y se encontró con candy — ¿Y quién diablos eres tú? — preguntó despectivamente.

— Yo soy la novia de Albert — contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La modelo se acercó a ella — Dudo mucho que William se involucre con alguien tan poca cosa.

Candy estaba por abofetearla pero la voz de su novio, hizo que incluso ella brincara del susto.

— ¡No te permito que insultes a mi mujer! — gritó él asustando a las tres mujeres.

La modelo se puso más blanca que un papel. Sintiendose nerviosa apretó las manos.

— William...yo

— ¿Qué me vas a decir? Qué me viste la cara de estúpido al mentirme que estabas embarazada? O que eres la peor de las arpias por haberte colgado de un embarazo falso, para conseguir lo que querías?

Ella tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no caer. Quien diablos le había contado la verdad a William.

— Si tu novia te dijo eso...yo te puedo asegurar que es mentira.

Albert negó con la cabeza, esto era el como del cinizmo.

— Sé la verdad Marjorie, vete en este mismo instante de mi casa.

— William...cómo puedes hablarme así, no sé quien te contó esas cosas, pero no es verdad — dijo derramando lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Candy ya había escuchado suficiente, acercandose a la modelo advirtió — Vete ahora mismo o quieres que yo te saque a patadas...

— Ni se te ocurra ponerme un dedo encima muerta de hambre, no me iré — no quería aceptar que había perdido.

Elroy observaba todo cómo si estuviera en el cine. Los sobrinos de Albert escucharon gritos provenientes de la sala, se acercaron a la escalera y lo que vieron a continuación era algo que unca olvidarían.

— ¡Suéltame! — chillaba marjorie al sentir que la rubia la agarraba del pelo y cómo estropajo la arrastraba por el piso.

— ¡Wi...william...ayudame! — suplicaba con desesperación, tratando de safarze del agarre de candy quien la quería estrangular.

George quiso separarlas, pero Albert lo detuvo. Si su novia quería botarla por él, entonces podía hacerlo.

La sacó a rastras y una vez en la calle...

— ¡Nunca regreses, me has escuchado! ¡Porque si lo haces la próxima vez te dejaré calva y sin dientes! — grito la rubia tomando la maleta de la modelo que el mayordomo trajo a pedido de ella.

— ¡Toma tus porquerías y largate! — gritó otra vez tirando la maleta al suelo, haciendo que las pertenencias de marjorie salieran volando por todas partes.

— ¡Maldita! ¡Salvaje! — exclamó la modelo furiosa

— Si puede que sea salvaje, pero al menos yo no soy una víbora cómo tú querida, y ya largate no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo.

El chofer de la familia se acercó a la rubia.

— ¿Necesita algo señora?.

— No spencer ella no necesitó tu ayuda para encontrar la mansión, estoy segura que puede encontrar la salida por si sola.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Candy entró a la mansión y ni bien lo hizo, todos la aplaudieron, ella se sonrojó. Albert se acercó a ella y la besó enfrende de todos. Elroy la invitó a almorzar con ellos, ella sin dudarlo aceptó.

•••

Pasaron dos días y la rubia recibió una llamada del investigador que contrató y la policia. Llamó a Albert y él le pidió que esperara por ella. Esto de alguna forma lo involucraba a él.

Ni bien llegó a la mansión de Candy, entraron al auto y se dirigieron hacia la jefatura policial de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron dos oficiales lo recibieron. Uno de ellos era Bryan.

— Señora Hamilton, señor Andley hemos arrestado a la señorita Leagan y ahora espera por su abogado, el juicio se llevará a cabo en una semana.

Ellos no podían creerlo. Candy cubrió su boca con la manos. Por fin eliza iba a pagar por sus maldades...

— ¿Podemos verla? — sea cómo sea, ella era su sobrina lejana.

— Por supuesto, siganme..

Así lo hicieron y cuando llegaron a la celda, encontraron a Eliza llorando. Al ver a su tío y a la huerfana se levantó de un sólo golpe.

— Tío por favor ayudame ¡Soy inocente!

Albert negó con la cabeza...no, no lo era.

— Sabes que no lo eres Eliza...no puedo ayudarte, no voy a hacerlo.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño — Seguro la huerfana te ha lavado el cerebro, cómo lo hace con todos los hombres que conoce. ¡Ella no es mejor que yo!

Candy en ese momento recordó que probablemente, eliza sabía la verdad. Y por nada del mundo Albert podía enterarse de que hizo un trato con Elroy. Él terminaría odiandola y eso la mataría en vida.

— Albert...¿puedes dejarnos solas? Necesito hablar con ella..

Él asintió con la cabeza — Esperaré por ti en la sala.

Una vez solas...

Eliza empezó a reír — ¿Él no sabe la verdad, cierto? — preguntó — al final no somos tan diferentes candy.

— No puedo creer que no sientas ni una pizca de arrepentimiento por lo que hiciste.

— No! Nunca me arrepiento de lo que hago. Quise darte por donde más te dolía y al final la que salió perdiendo fui yo...

— Así es de nada te sirvió...

Discutieron por cinco minutos más y eliza se percató que a lo lejos, se acercaba Albert, si quería arruinarle la vida aunque sea encerrada en una celda, este era el momento.

— ¿Qué le dirás a William cuando se enteré de la verdad?

— No sé de que verdad me hablas — tenía que negarlo, quizás al final terminaría por convencerse a si misma.

Albert dejó de caminar y sólo escuchó...

— La bruja de mi tía y tu hicieron un trato, no soy estúpida. Ella nos traicionó y estoy segura que él no lo sabe...yo sabía que harías lo que fuera por tu bastardo y ya vez estaba en lo cierto, hiciste un pacto con la vieja para recuperarlo.

Ella empezó a reír cómo una loca y candy tomó las rejas acercandose a eliza.

— Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no te hubieras dejado llevar por tu codicia.

— ¿Escuchaste William? Ella aceptó que lo hizo — gritó con una sonrisa.

Candy tembló y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, con temor dio la vuelta. Albert la observaba cómo si ella le hubiera clavado una daga en el corazón. La miraba con asco. Dio un paso atrás, al ver que ella trataba de acercarse a él.

— Albert...escuchame...yo...

Pero él no quería escucharla, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una cajita dorada. Con furia lo tiró al piso.

— ¡Albert! — exclamó al ver que él dio la vuelta y se fue.

Se hincó al suelo y tomó la cajita, cuando lo abrió empezó a llorar. Era un hermoso anillo de compromiso...

Albert iba a proponerle matrimonio. Se apoyó en la pared y apretando la cajita se lo llevó al corazón...

— Albert...perdoname...

**Continuará...**

**Aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo.**

**Esto esta que arde, ya mi rubio se enteró de la verdad. ¿Qué pasará entre los dos? ¿Seguirá a su lado después de esto? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, escribo este fic con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

**Abrazos a la distancia.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi. Este fic fue creado por mi imaginación y escrita con el único proposito de entretenerlas.**

**Nota: todo en esta vida tiene un final y las historias no son diferentes, quiero agradecer a todas por haber estado al tanto de este fic desde el comienzo. Lo escribo con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

**Gracias de todo corazón a.**

**Skarlett Northman –— Maravilla 121 — Merlia — Patty — Lixa — Guest — Glenda — Bert21 — Goshy — Gladys — Magnolia A — Hikarulantisforlove — Sayuri 1707 — Naty — Cerezza0977 — Leihej — Bertgirl y Serena Candy Andrew Graham.**

**Sus reviews a lo largo de este fic, fue lo que me inspiró a seguir con esta historia. Gracias también a quienes leen mi fic en el anónimato.**

**Mejor de una vez escribo o me pondré sentimental. No me gusta cuando tengo que darle un final a mis historias, pero bueno aquí les va.**

**Mi venganza**

**Por: Ivonne M.**

**Capítulo 21 — Una nueva vida juntos**

Desde la última vez que se vieron en la jefatura, no habían vuelto a hablar. Él dio la vuelta, sin darle una pequeña oportunidad para explicarle porque tuvo que callar. Caminó detrás de él y entró a su auto cómo si no la escuchara llamandolo. Bryan el policia que arrestó a Eliza se acercó a candy y le ofreció un vaso de agua. Le hubiera gustado brindarle una sonrisa cómo agradecimiento, pero sentía su rostro y cuerpo inerte, sin ninguna capacidad para moverse. Alejado de el problema entre los rubios, él oficial empezó a hablar.

— Encontramos a la señorita Leagan en el Caribe, usó una tarjeta de credito que estaba a su nombre, me imagino que ella ignoró el hecho de que nos facilitó el trabajo y gracias a su descuido pudimos rastrearla. La vigilamos por unos días y yo me hice pasar por un turista...no entendí porque se acercó a mi, pero aproveché para ganarme su confianza y así poder arrestarla antes de que lograra escapar.

Candy seguía mirando a la blanca pared de la jefatura. No había escuchado nada de lo que Bryan dijo. Su mano derecha aún sostenía la cajita que llevaba dentro de esta, el anillo que con mucho cariño, el rubio compró para ella.

Al ver que ella no decía nada y aparentemente estaba hablando solo, se acercó más a ella — Señorita ¿está bien?.

La rubia ladeó con la cabeza, clavó su mirada en el oficial. No podía...no quería mostrarse débil ante nadie. Sintiendose avergonzada se levantó del asiento.

— Sí...estoy bien,disculpe. ¿Cuándo se llevará a cabo el juicio? — preguntó abriendo su cartera y guardando la cajita.

— Menos de una semana. Ud será llamada para dar su testimonio.

— Gracias por todo, agradezco su ayuda. Con permiso.

Él abrió los ojos con asombro, al ver que ella caminaba hacia la salida gritó — ¡Pero aún tenemos mucho de que hablar!.

Al ver que ignoró su grito, negó con la cabeza.

— Que mujer tan extraña...

La rubia abandonó la jefatura y se acercó a un auto negro estacionado. En ese momento recordó que Mauro su chofer, se quedó en la mansión. Albert se había ofrecido a ir con ella a la jefatura. Caminó hacia la avenida y tomó un taxi.

**Mansión Grandchéster**

Terry y Karen hablaban sobre el futuro en el preferido lugar de la mansión para los dos, la habitación del moreno. Piel con piel rozaban dejabo de las sábanas, mientras él sonreía por las cosquillas que ella le causaba en el pecho.

— Karen ya para.

— No puedo, me gusta verte sonreir.

Él sonrió y tomó el mentón de su prometida — ¿Cuándo quieres casarte? — si por él fuera se casaba con ella en ese mismo instante.

Ella aún tenía algo que preguntarle, tenía que hacerlo. La curiosidad y miedo crecía con el pasar de las horas y de una vez por todas quería escuchar que sólo a ella amaba y que candy no era, ni sería una sombra entre los dos.

El moreno alzó una ceja al ver que ella sólo lo observaba — ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó preocupado.

Karen empezó a jugar con sus dedos, una clara señal de nerviosismo.

— Yo...quería saber...si aún la amas — quizás no debió ser tan directa, pero la curiosidad la quemaba por dentro.

Él echó la cabeza para atrás. ¿Es que ella en verdad pensaba que amaba a Candy, después de haberle pedido que se casara con él?.

Acomodó la almohada antes de contestar — ¿Te refieres a candy? ¿Porqué te pediría que te cases conmigo si a quien amo es a otra? — preguntó indignado.

No era la respuesta que ella esperaba, abrió la boca para hablar pero él se adelantó.

— No la amo, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Ya había escuchado lo que anhelaba, pero al parecer él ahora estaba molesto. Era guapo y todo, pero cambiaba de humor con mucha fácilidad.

— Lo siento...yo sólo quería...

— Si la amé, te mentiría si te digo que no, porque si lo hice. Pero ella no correspondía a mis sentimientos y desde ese momento me prometí no insistir más y verla cómo lo que es: mi amiga.

Lo dijo con fervor y sinceridad, si él aún sintiera que guardaba una pizca de amor por la rubia,entonces nunca le hubiera propuesto matrimonio.

Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó — Disculpame terry, a veces recuerdo cómo la querías y siento celos de ella...

— Karen es a ti a quien amo y espero que no te moleste pero me gustaría que me acompañes a verla.

— ¿A Candy?

— Sí no la he visto en dos semanas y quiero saber si Mich está bien.

— ¿Adoras al pequeño?

— Sí, es un niño encantador. Podemos visitarla mañana por la tarde. Ella sabé que nos vamos a casar.

— ¿Pe...pero cómo?

Él sonrió y la apretó a su cuerpo — Ella me visitó al hospital y cómo es mujer, le pedí que me ayude a encontrar una forma de pedirte matrimonio.

La morena estaba sorprendida y ahora mucho más avergonzada que hace unos minutos — Yo no sabía que ella...

— Sorprendida ¿no? Somos sólo amigos.

— Te amo terry

— Yo también te amo Karen...

— Y si iré contigo.

Nuevamente los besos y caricias no se hicieron esperar y poco a poco dio rienda suelta a otra maravillosa entrega entre los morenos. Karen estaba feliz, por fin pensaba en la rubia sin sentir apatía.

•••

Candy lloraba y lloraba mientras Dorothy trataba de consolarla. La amiga de candy lo golpearía si el rubio estuviera en frente de ellas. Aunque candy le ocultó la verdad, ella tuvo una buena razón para hacerlo. ¿No le perdonó ella, cuando la engañó? Si en verdad la amaba y era merecedor del amor de candy, la escucharía.

— Candy ¿pero cómo se enteró?— ella no pudo haberlo hecho.

— Eliza — contestó — Yo no sabía que nos estaba escuchando...hubieras visto cómo me miró...sus ojos cambiaron por completo...seguro me odia — continuó secando sus lágrimas.

Dorothy negó con la cabeza — Él no te odia candy...debe estar herido...pero estoy segura que no te odia.

— Traté de hablar con él, pero siguió caminando, no me hizo caso.

— Debe estar molesto...lo mejor es que le des unos días para que se calme.

— ¿Y si no quiere verme nunca más? — preguntó con temor

— ¿No te pidió él que lo escucharás? ¿No te pidió él que lo perdones? ¿Lo escuchaste, lo perdonaste?

— Sí — contestó un poco más tranquila.

— Lo hiciste porque lo amas y él hablará contigo. Si no lo hace, es porque el amor que dice sentir por ti no es lo suficientemente fuerte ¿no es mejor que pongas en prueba su amor?

— Yo...

— Es mejor que te enteres ahora a que siguas con él perdiendo tu tiempo.

— Tienes razón — dijo ella — ¿Cómo es que has madurado tanto?.

Dorothy sonrió — A veces uno no se da cuenta de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, se necesita que alguien en un lugar muy diferente al tuyo, te haga ver las cosas con claridad.

— Dorothy eres la hermana que nunca tuve — decía candy abrazandola.

Se abrazaron por unos minutos y al romper el abrazo la morena llamó a la empleada.

— Sí señorita — dijo la empleada, deseando volver a la cocina, para continuar viendo la novela, que se ponía más interesante.

— Por favor, traenos dos tazas de café.

— Enseguida señorita.

Candy terminó de limpiar sus lágrimas al ver que el mayordomo se acercaba a ellas.

— Disculpe señora, pero tiene una visita.

Por un instante el corazón de la rubia dejó de latir. »Por favor que sea Albert« »Que sea Albert«

— ¿Quién es?

— Es la señora Andley

Dorothy frunció el ceño y la rubia alzó la barbilla tratando de mostrarse fuerte.

— Hagala pasar.

El mayordomo asintió con la cabeza.

— No puedo creer que esa vieja esté aquí.

— Quizás ya sabe que Albert ha descubierto la verdad y quiere saber si fui yo quien se lo dijo — mencionó incorporandose.

— Me quedaré aquí por si me necesitas.

— No te preocupes dorothy, no creo que se atreva a nada en mi propia casa.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí, ve — aseguró recibiendo un beso en la frente de su amiga.

La morena vio a la anciana entrar y ni siquiera la saludó, pasó de frente. Candy tensó su rostro.

— ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

Elroy no se sentía bien, había pasado la última hora llorando después de haber discutido con su querido William. Aún así, no mostraría débilidad ante nadie.

— ¡Porqué se lo dijiste? — le reprochó sintiendo que su cuerpo quemaba y poco a poco su respiración se entrecortaba.

— Yo no se lo dije...fue eliza...

La anciana abrió los ojos de asombro y sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, tomó asiento en uno de los muebles.

— Eliza...— dijo negando con la cabeza — sabía que de alguna forma u otra trataría de desquitarse.

Candy frunció el ceño al ver que la elroy perdía el color y sus boca temblaba. Quiso preguntarle si estaba bien, pero no lo haría. Ella era una de las causantes de su sufrimiento.

— Nada de esto hubiera pasado si ustedes tendrían un poco de conciencia en la cabeza. Lo que hicieron es cruel...apartar a un hijo de su madre es cómo sacarle el corazón a una y matarla en vida...

En verdad no entendía cómo es que había personas que no pensaban en el dolor de una madre...

La empleada se acercó a ellas y paró en seco a ver a la anciana.

— Lo siento no quise interrumpir

— Puedes dejar la bandeja en la mesa.

La muchacha lo hizo y regresó a la cocina. Era la segunda vez que veía a su patrona tan triste y ausente.

— William me echó de la mansión, no quiere verme — confesó bajando la cabeza.

Candy dio la vuelta. No podía creerlo — ¿Él la botó? — preguntó tomando asiento.

— Sí — contestó con un tono afligido.

La anciana cerró los ojos por y recordó la discusión con Albert...

**Comienzo del flashback**

Elroy tomaba el té cómo era costumbre en la mansión, de pronto escuchó que el un frenaba en seco a las afueras de la mansión. Sin embargo, continuó tomando el té. Fue la fuerte voz de su sobrino que la hizo brincar de susto.

— ¡Tía! ¡Tía! — gritaba entrando a la mansión — Ud y yo vamos hablar ¡Le exigo una explicación! — continuó gritando, pero al verla elevó el tono de su voz.

— ¡William! ¡Porqué gritas así! — exclamó ella dejando el té de lado y parandose.

Por primera vez en su vida, los ojos de su sobrino la asustaron, parecían vacios. No estaba contento y eso era obvio, pero su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción. Albert se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo. Se sentía traicionado, cómo un estúpido. No pensaba con claridad.

— ¡Ya sé la verdad! Y lo mejor es que me cuente todo, y no me mienta porque estoy muy cerca a tomar el telefono y llamar a la policia — advirtió tensando su quijada.

La anciana sintió que los latidos de su corazón, latían con mayor rápidez y sus piernas de debilitaban y lo único que la mantenía en pie era el agarre de su sobrino.

— No sé de que me hablas William.

Él negó con la cabeza, cómo podía ser tan ciníca — ud sabía del secuestro, ayudó a Neil y Eliza, no conforme con eso, chantajeó a candy ¡ahora digame, cuál fue el trato!

Ella tembló por un instante, los ojos de albert reflejaban desilución y sus palabras asco y repugnancia. Era a ella a quien hablaba, si se sentía así ahora, lo destrozaría saber que el trato fue que candy tenía que casarse con él.

No podía decirselo...no debía.

— ¡Respondame! — exclamó con la cara roja, debido a la furia que ahora invadia su ser.

— Sí lo acepto, yo lo sabía pero todo tiene un porque hijo...ahora estás muy alterado, es mejor hablar luego — dijo con intenciones de subir a su cuarto y encerrarse.

Albert la detuvo — ¡No! Ud no va a ninguna parte, sin que me cuente la verdad.

— ¡Está bien! Fue por dinero...lo hice por dinero. Porque de una manera u otra teníamos que recuperar nuestra fortuna — confesó omitiendo la parte del matrimonio.

Él empezó a caminar de un lado a otro — ¡Cómo pudo ser tan cruel! ¡Cómo puede ser tan cinica! Ud tiene idea de cuanto sufrió candy cuando secuestraron a su hijo? ¡Por culpa suya y la de sus sobrinos, mich pudo morir!...

— William...

— No! No me hable, no me diriga la palabra. Me da asco, me da vergüenza ser su sobrino! — exclamó dandole la espalda.

La anciana empezó a llorar y él la escuchó. Sin embargo, sabía lo que debía hacer.

— Quiero que salga de mi mansión — dijo él — estoy seguro que candy debió darle una buena cantidad y por ende podrá arreglarselas sola.

Elroy no podía creerlo — William...pero qué estas diciendo...esta también es mi casa.

— No esta no es su casa, es la mía y no creo poder vivir bajo el mismo techo que ud...tiene dos opciones, o se va o llamo a la policia, ud elige.

— William...hijo...lo siento...

No, no era su sobrino hablando, era su dolido orgullo...

— Puede irse ahora o mañana, me da igual, pero cuando salga de mi oficina no quiero verla — dijo el rubio derramando una lágrima.

Amaba a su tía, pero tenía que aprender una lección. Sin verla a la cara, caminó hacia su oficina y cerró la puerta de un sólo golpe.

Elroy se quedó en la sala llorando y por primera vez, deseando nunca haber formado parte del plan de sus sobrinos. Tenía mucho dinero, pero había perdido algo que no tenía precio. La confianza y cariño de Albert...

**Fin del flashback**

— Ya veo — dijo ella con fríaldad — no es para menos su reacción...él...ni siquiera quiere verme.

— Ahora no sé a donde ir...

Candy dio la vuelta y sonrió — Después de haberme chantajeado por una cantidad enorme de dinero, me dice que no tiene a donde ir...

— No me siento bien — sentía que el corazón le dolía.

— No estoy para juegos señora, ya sabe que no fui yo quien se lo dijo...ahora puede irse.

Elroy trató de levantarse pero no pudo hacerlo — Tengo que ir al hospital...

— ¿Qué le ocurre?

— Necesito...ir...

— ¡Dorothy! ¡Dorothy! — gritó ella y la morena bajó apresurada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— iré al hospital, cuida a Mich — tomó a la anciana de la mano y la ayudó a incorporarse.

— Pero ¿porqué?

— Te explico después.

— Llamaré a flammy y te alcanzaré en el hospital.

Candy asintió con la cabeza. Dorothy no quería ayudar a elroy, pero al ver que estaba mal, ayudo a su amiga hasta llegar al auto.

— Cuida a Mich — pidió abriendo la puerta del auto — vamos mauro.

— ¡Te alcanzo luego! — gritó dorothy.

Entró a la mansión y tomó el telefono, llamó a flammy y ella accedió a cuidar del pequeño.

•••

En el camino candy observó a la anciana con desconfianza. Deseaba ser dura e insensible cómo la mayor parte de las personas. Tuvo la opción de no ayudarla y dejarla cómo un perro botado en la calle, pero si lo hacía, su conciencia la martirizaría sin piedad. De no tener un corazón la maldad del mundo no la afectaría y sería indiferente al sufrimiento de quienes son victimas de la maldad del projimo.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, el chofer ayudó a la anciana. Mathew se había quedado en el hospital

para realizar una operación en uno de sus pacientes. Al escuchar que tenía una llamada se acercó a la recepción y cuando estaba por colgar, escuchó la voz de la rubia.

— Mathew!

— ¿Candy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Necesito que ayudes a la señora por favor.

El doctor dirigió su mirada a la anciana y llamó a la enfermera — Enfermera, traiga una camilla, rápido.

La enfermera asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué le ocurre?

— No lo sé, estabamos hablando y de pronto se puso mal.

Mathew secó el sudor de la anciana con su pañuelo, cuando la enfermera regresó con la camilla, acostaron a elroy en esta y se la llevaron a la sala de emergencia.

— Candy quédate aquí.

— ¡Mathew!

Él dio la vuelta por un segundo — ¿Si?.

— Gracias.

La rubia tomó asiento. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Había ayudado a elroy...cuando debió botarla de su casa a patadas, tal y cómo lo hizo con ella tiempo atrás. Pero...hacerlo sería rebajarse al mismo nivel que la anciana.

Aunque sabía que no debía llamar a Albert, lo haría. Tomó su celular y lo llamó, pero él no contestó. Llamó al telefono fijo y nada, se encontraba apagado. Eran las dos de la mañana y seguramente dormían. Esperaría hasta el amanecer.

Se sentó en una de las bancas y quedó dormida. Poco a poco abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien la llamaba y la sacudía del hombro con delicadeza.

— Candy despierta

— ¿Albert?

— No soy albert

Abrió los ojos de golpe y encontró a mathew observandola con seriedad.

— Oh mathew ¿qué pasa? — preguntó acomodando su cabello.

— La señora tiene problemas en el corazón y se le subió la presión, esto es algo avanzado ¿sabías algo?

— No...yo no sabía nada.

— Tiene que hacerse chequeos y por ningun motivo alterarla. Si conoces a su familia, entonces llamalos — dijo escribiendo algo en su libreta — te ves cansada...

— Estoy bien, llamaré a su familia. Gracias por todo Mathew.

— Es mi deber, con permiso — lo dijo en un tono frío y sin darle tiempo a que ella diga algo más, dio la vuelta y la dejo sola.

A ella le extrañó su actitúd, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Si albert no quería contestar su celular, entonces llamaría a George. Y él no la hizo esperar, contestó de inmediato y le aseguró que le avisaría a la familia. Ella colgó y caminó hacia la cafetería.

Veinte minutos después Albert, George y los jovenes Andley llegaron al hospital. El rubio al principio no quiso ir con ellos, pero tampoco podía pretender que su tía estaba internada en el hospital.

Después de terminar su taza de café, la rubia regresó a la sala de espera. Caminaba mirando al piso. De pronto sintió que su cuerpo temblana sin razón alguna. Su corazón quiso salirse de su pecho. Alzó la vista y encontró la respuesta. Ahí en medio de George y Archie, estaba él, el amor de su vida. El hombre que no quería saber nada de ella. Pensó en esconderse, pero no era una cobarde.

Con pasos firmes se acercó a ellos. Albert hablaba con george y dio la vuelta al sentir que un aroma a rosas inundaba sus fosas nasales. Tomandose su tiempo, dio la vuelta. Sus ojos reconocieron a candy y por unos segundos se olvidó de todo y se dedicó a observarla. Frunció el entrecejo al ver que se veía triste...preocupada...ausente.

— ¡Candy! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está la tía? — preguntó archie, quien entre los tres, era él más cercano a la rubia.

Candy no contestó al instante, sus ojos seguían clavados en el rostro de Albert. Por un momento la mirada de él, se suavizó. Albert parecía estar triste, dolido y aún molesto. Aunque lo amaba, no iba a forzarlo a escucharla. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de forzar a nadie y no iba a empezar ahora. Si él ya no la amaba, entonces lo mejor era permanecer separados.

— Ella...ella está mejor...

Ellos suspiraron aliviados. George ya estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido entre los rubios y Elroy. Aunque lo tomó por sorpresa, no era quien para juzgar a la rubia. Lamentablemente, su muchacho no parecía pensar igual, la había juzgado duramente.

— Señorita candy, se ve cansada. Si desea descansar puede regresar a su casa, nosotros nos quedarémos aquí — comentó el bigotón mirando de reojo a albert.

Si no quería perderla, lo mejor era aprovechar este momento para aclarar las cosas.

— Sí...yo...

La voz de Dorothy interrumpió lo que candy quiso decir.

— ¡Candy! Lo lamento pero flammy...

La morena no pudo terminar la oración, le sorprendió ver a Albert en el hospital.

— Buenos días a todos — los saludó acercandose a su amiga.

— Dorothy...estaba por regresar a la mansión, podemos ir juntas.

Mathew se acercó a ellas. Cuando vio a Dorothy sintió una especie de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo. La morena se sintió igual. Sin poder evitarlo, se puso más roja que un tomate.

— ¿Ustedes son los familiares de la señora Andley?

— Sí.

— La señora está bien, aunque , me gustaría hacerle unos examenes antes de darle de alta.

— Claro, hagalo.

— Candy lo mejor es que descanses — sugirió — Lo siento...¿nos han presentado?

— Oh disculpen mi falta de educación. Dorothy él es Mathew, Mathew ella es mi mejor amiga Dorothy.

— Mucho gusto — dijo él enbobado.

— Igualmente.

— Candy me retiro. Fue un gusto conocerte.

Dorothy asintió con la cabeza y tomó el brazo de la rubia — Vamos, candy.

Con pasos lentos se dirigieron a la salida. Esta vez candy caminó despacio para ver si Albert la detenía para hablar. Pero no lo hizo, con tristeza subió al auto.

— William...debiste detenerla.

— Sé lo que hago George, volveré en unos minutos.

— ¿Tío a dónde vas? — preguntó anthony aún preocupado por la tía. Su madre murió cuando era pequeño y ella era la única figura materna que conocía.

— A hablar con mi tía — contestó alejandose de ellos.

Antes de entrar al cuarto de Elroy, el rubio tomó aire. Aún sentía un puño en su estomago, no sabía si era por dolor o furia. De cualquier modo, no era una sensación agradable.

Cuando entró, la anciana abrió los ojos y se incorporó un poco, no del todo.

— ¿William qué haces aquí?

— Quería...saber si está bien.

— Estoy mejor...gracias.

Los dos bajaron la cabeza por unos segundos. Albert no sabía si quería saber más. Si era mejor salir ahora y dejarla sola o exigirle que le pida perdon a candy. En estos momentos simplemente no sabía nada.

— ¿Dinero fue lo único que pidió a cambio? Si en verdad me aprecía cómo dice, entonces digame la verdad.

— Hijo...

— Por favor...

Elroy suspiró antes de contestar, en unos segundos william terminaría odiandola.

— Le pedí...que se casara contigo...

Albert echo la cabeza para atrás. Sus ojos azul cielo no denotaban ninguna emoción, excepto sorpresa e incredulidad.

— ¿Porqué? No entiendo...ud siempre la odió...¡Qué ganaba casandome con ella!.

— Quería enmendar mi error y esa fue la única opción que encontré.

— ¡De que está hablando! — exclamó tratando de calmarse.

— Hace casi cinco años atrás, corrí a candice de la mansión porque no la creí digna de ti...me dejé llevar por mi perjuicio e ignorancia...fue por mi culpa que casi te volviste loco cuando regresaste de New york y no la encontraste. Pasé meses observando cómo contratabas investigadores para encontrarla. Cada vez que ellos regresaban sin noticias de ella, te desmoronabas y seguías con tu busqueda. Te ví con algunas mujeres y a todas ellas las tratabas fríamente. Cómo si no significaran nada para ti. No fuiste el mismo y todo por mi culpa. Cuando candice regresó pensé que lo hizo por ti, gran sorpresa me llevé al ver que había cambiado completamente. Cuando Neil y Eliza me contaron de sus planes, fue cómo encontrar la luz al final de un tunel. De cualquier forma u otra debía juntarlos para que por fin puedan estar juntos. Tu la amas, lo sé, lo puedo ver en tus ojos...no indigaré en porque caiste en la tentación con marjorie y no deseo saberlo. Eres humano hijo y cometiste un error muy grande con ella. Ustedes han nacido para estar juntos, lamentablemente me di cuenta de eso muy tarde. Perdoname william pero lo hice, porque estaba segura que al final, ustedes terminarían por admitir lo que han sentido desde el principio.

Albert se quedó sin habla, la escuchó atentamente y ahora no sabía que decir...

— Sé que me odias William y puede que no creas en lo que te he dicho, pero es cierto. Sólo quería tu felicidad...

Dijo derramando una lágrima. Por primera vez en su vida pensaba en alguien más que no era ella. Tarde o temprano recuperarían su fortuna, y no era dinero lo que quería de candy. Pronto moriría y deseaba ver a William felizmente casado.

— Comprendo sus razones, pero nada justifica lo que hizo. No la odio y espero que no me odie a mi cuando haga lo que tengo que hacer.

— ¿A qué te refieres William? — preguntó con miedo.

Albert tomó la perilla de la puerta — Ya lo sabrá tía...ya lo sabrá — contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

•••

**Dos días después**

**Mansión Hamilton**

Ya había dejado de llorar por Albert y se prometió no hacerlo más. Estaba muy claro que él no quería saber nada de ella. Por fin lo había aceptado y no pensaría más en él. Sobre todo cuando...

— ¿Cuándo sale el vuelo? — preguntó Dorothy picando fruta.

— Mañana. ¿estás segura que quieres ir conmigo? — preguntó limpiando el puré de los labios de mich.

— Claro que estoy segura, no tienes porque preguntar — aseguró — Debes empezar a cambiarte o llegarás tarde al juicio.

Hoy por fin se llevaba a cabo el juicio de Eliza. Sara Leagan por primera vez habló con ella con amabilidad. Candy no era tonta, algo quería de ella. Y no se equivocó, por poco y se arrodilla para que se apiadara de su hija. Su esposo la había abandonado y Neil estaba preso. Eliza era lo único que tenía en el mundo. Elroy ya ni hablaba con ella.

— ¿Y cómo harás para asistir a la boda de terry? — preguntó alzando una ceja.

"oh la boda de Terry, lo había olvidado"

**Comienzo del Flashback**

El moreno visitó a su querida amiga para darle una sorpresa. Pero quien al final terminó por llevarse una sorpresa fue él. Su amiga apenas sonreía. Y algo dentro de él, le dijo que el culpable debía ser Albert.

— ¿Qué te hizo? Dime ¿Te ha lastimado? — preguntó molesto.

Karen conocía su explosivo caracter y trató de calmarlo.

— Terry...deseo hablar contigo...es algo que he guardado por un tiempo y necesito decirte la verdad.

La morena pensó que quizás ella si amaba a su prometido. Una furia de celos la invadió.

— ¿Sobre qué? Puedes hacerlo delante de karen, yo no le oculto nada.

Candy sonrio débilmente. Tomó asiento antes de contarle al moreno la verdad sobre el secuestro, su alianza con la tía de Albert y el porque lo hizo. Él no podía creerlo. Se sentía cómo un estúpido y ya no culpaba al rubio por nada. Su reacción fue nada a comparación de lo que él hubiera hecho.

— ¡Candy, cómo pudiste! ¡Me viste la cara de estúpido! — exclamó molesto, sintiendo que su sangre ardía de furia.

— Terry calmate — suplicó su prometida, tomandolo del brazo. Ella también estaba sorprendida, pero era mujer. Y entendía a Candy.

— ¡Cómo pides que me calme, cuando me mintió! No sólo a mi, pero también a Albert y Tom!

Candy empezó a llorar — Terry...tuve que hacerlo, estaba desesperada. Por favor comprendeme...era la única manera de garantizar el bienestar de Mich...si la tía de Albert hubiera pedido mi vida a cambio de mi pequeño, entonces mi vida hubiera dado...

La morena se acercó a candy y la abrazó. De haber estado en su lugar, hubiera hecho lo mismo. En ese momento terry entendió que el no era mujer, mucho menos una madre. No tenía hijos e ignoraba cuan grande podía ser el amor de una madre. Recordó cuando su mamá se alejó de él para que tuviera una vida mejor. Aunque al principio le dolió su distancia, se sacrificó por él, después de todo. No era quien para juzgarla...no lo era.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, le pidió disculpas por haber levantado la voz. Después de hablar por diez minutos, los morenos le tenían una sorpresa a candy.

— ¡Nos casarémos en dos semanas! — exclamaron los dos juntos tomados de la mano.

— ¿Dos semanas? ¡Felicitaciones! — los abrazó sintiendose felices por ellos — ¿Porqué tan rápido?

— Gracias candy, karen quiere vivir en New york y no piensa dejar que esté lejos de mi. Queremos que seas nuestra testigo.

— Claro yo con gusto, asistiré. El almuerzo estará listo en cinco minutos, por favor acompañenme. Tengo una botella de champagne, tenemos que celebrar.

Comieron planeando todo para la boda de los morenos. Ellos ya tenían todo fríamente calculado, sólo querían asegurarse con la presencia de la rubia en un día tan especial para ellos.

**Fin del flashback**

— Lo había olvidado.

— Creo que esto es una señal para que no viajes — bromeó.

— Aún no he hablado con los abuelos de Mich. No sé que haré, pero tengo que asistir a la boda, se lo prometí a terry — dijo ella tomando los platos.

— ¡No! No vas a lavar los platos. Yo lo haré y también cuidaré de mich, ve a alistarte — comentó cómo si quisiera deshacerse de ella.

— ¿Tienes una visita? Porque al parecer quieres que me vaya — dijo cruzando los brazos.

Dorothy se puso nerviosa — ¿Yo? Por supuesto que no. Sólo deseo que termines con el juicio lo más antes posible...no será fácil para ti...

— Tienes razón. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Candy besó la frente de su hijo y subió a su cuarto. Dorothy la observó con preocupación.

"Espero que todo salga bien y no me meta en problemas..." se dijo a si misma cargando al pequeño.

•••

Candy llegó al juzgado media hora después, acompañada de tom que prefirió esperar por ella en ese lugar en vez de recogerla cómo lo hacía antes. Había terminado su relación con Dorothy y se sentía extraño.

Entraron juntos y esta vez Albert no estaba ahí. Ningún miembro de los Andley estaba presente. Sara era la única persona que estaba al pendiente del futuro de su hija. Su esposo la había abandonado y ahora estaba sola y sin dinero. Si era una pesadilla quería despertar y no volver a cerrar los ojos para dormir.

El juez condenó a Eliza a 10 años de prisión, si se portaba bien podría salir en seis años. Candy pudo haber haber hecho algo para que el castigo fuera mayor, pero no lo hizo. No le gustaba forzar las cosas. Lo que será...será.

La pelirroja clavó su mirada en ella mientras el oficial se la llevaba a la celda. Sus miradas se encontraron y por primera vez no vio odio en sus ojos, sólo arrepentimiento. Bajó la cabeza cuando Sara se aferró al brazo de su hija rehusandose a dejarla ir. Ya estaba hecho...por fin veía a Eliza y Sara pagar por todo lo que le hicieron en el pasado. Dio la vuelta y se acercó a Tom.

— Sara vendió la última mansión que le quedaba, devuelveselo, no lo quiero...

Dijo bajando la cabeza, rehusandose a mirarlo a los ojos. Él se quedó en el mismo lugar.

— Candy...pero...

— Hazlo tom...sólo hazlo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y ella se alejó de él. A punto de salir del juzgado, por fin entendió porque la venganza era agridulce.

" Todos tenemos una esencia propia y debemos ser fieles a nuestra naturaleza...vengandoze del enemigo sería igualarse a esa persona y al final terminar convirtiendonos en quien nos hizo daño...la única venganza es el olvido y el perdón...no puedo regocijarme por el sufrimiento de los demás, decir que si, sería engañarme a mi misma...quien al final rie es el karma, no seré yo quien a partir de ahora, tome justicia...de eso se encargará la vida al fin y al cabo..." susurró cerrando los ojos.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron los rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro. Sonrió a pesar de todo. Por fin las heridas habían cerrado por completo, ahora sólo eran cicatricez.

" Rie candy...rie, nunca dejes de hacerlo" le dijo su madre cuando era pequeña.

La rubia entró al auto y ni bien lo hizo, el chofer aseguró la puerta.

— Mauro a la mansión por favor — dijo extrañandole que su chofer no le responda cómo siempre.

De hecho hace tres horas cuando entró al auto, mauro no abrió la puerta para ella, cómo lo solía hacer.

— Mauro...¿Cómo está tu esposa?.

Silencio, no contestó a su pregunta. Nuevamente iba a tratar.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Porqué no contestas?

Silencio. Trató de abrir la ventana pero él se adelantó. Se preocupó cuando pasaron de largo al llegar a la mansión y ahora iban con dirección a la playa.

— ¡Mauro! ¡Te ordeno a que detengas el auto!.

Al ver que no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, trató de abrir la puerta. Al estar cerca a hacerlo, el auto se detuvo. Cómo las ventanas eran negras (por seguridad) no podía ver en donde estaban. De pronto escuchó que su chofer bajaba del auto. Por instinto se alejó. Cuando la puerta se abrió, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

— ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Candy...no quiero hacerte daño. Esta era la única manera que encontré para que hablaremos lejos de todo, sólo tu y yo — dijo ofreciendole su mano para que baje.

Ella dudó, pero al final le dio su mano — Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, me ha quedado claro que no quieres saber nada de mi.

Él bajó la cabeza, si ella empezaba a insultarlo, patearlo o abofetearlo, no opondría resistencia, se merecía eso y mucho más.

— Si tenemos que hablar.

Cuando candy bajó abrió la boca con asombro, él la había llevado a la playa. En frente de ellos, había una hermosa mesa, rodeada de velas y rosas. Sintió su corazón saltar de emoción.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?

— Lo hice para ti ¿te gusta?.

— No creas que te voy a perdonar fácilmente Albert.

Él resopló — Soy yo él que debería estar molesto, pero no hablemos de eso. Vamos a comer.

— ¿A comer?

— Sí, me dijiste que te gusta cómo cocino, y yo preparé lo que ves en la mesa.

La tomó de la mano a pesar de que ella no quiso. No se irían de ahí hasta que hayan hablado. Candy tomó asiento y cuando abrió la boca para hablar, él con un gesto le pidió que no lo haga. Bajó la cabeza y abrió una bandeja plateada que cubría el plato. Sonrió al ver que Albert había cocinado su plato preferido: Spaguetti con salsa de tomate.

Tomó una cuchara y tenedor, en silencio empezaron a comer. Lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, se veía nervioso, cómo si estuviera esperando a alguien o algo. Candy casi se atora con el spaguetti al ver que Archie se acercaba a ellos vestido de mesero.

— ¿Me puedes decir que esta sucediendo? — preguntó confundida.

Archie se acercó a ellos y les ofreció una botella de vino — Tío, candy espero que disfruten de esta velada, si necesitan algo, no duden en pedirlo.

— ¿Archie qué estas haciendo aquí, vestido de mesero?

Albert con la mirada le dijo que se mantenga callado, pero lo ignoró.

— Veras gatita, mi tío sabe que se ha portado cómo un tonto y un patán, nos ofrecimos a ayudarlo, para que hable contigo y por fin terminen por aclarar las cosas. No te preocupes por Mauro que él está bien, estoy seguro que debe estar disfrutando de una tarde a lado de mi hermano y anthony en uno de los mejores strip clubs de la ciudad, cuando regrese tendrá una sonrisa tan grande que no podrás reconocerlo.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, su sobrino lo estaba arruinando todo.

— ¡Ustedes hicieron que!

— Cómo te dije gatita no te preocupes que él esta bien. Y mi consejo para ti hermosa,es que no perdones a mi tío fácilmente. Con permiso.

Dio la vuelta y se fue por donde vino.

— Lo siento se supone que no debías enterarte sobre mauro — dijo él avergonzado.

— Esto debe ser una broma ¿En qué estaban pensando? — preguntó indignada.

— Si te buscaba para hablar, tú hubieras cerrado la puerta en mi cara.

Ella no lo negó, porque si lo hubiera hecho. Cruzó sus brazos y alzó su respingada nariz.

— Candy...sé que me he portado como un idiota contigo. Hice mal en juzgarte por lo que hiciste, sobre todo cuando tu perdonaste mis errores...

— Albert, lo que hice es nada comparado a lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer por mi hijo, no espero que me comprendas, no eres madre...pero debiste escucharme, debiste déjarme explicarte las cosas.

Él tomó la mano de la rubia desde el otro lado de la mesa — Lo sé, prometí no herirte nuevamente y fue lo primero que hice...perdoname...

Ella quería perdonarlo y arrojarse a sus brazos, pero esta vez no le pondría las cosas fáciles.

— Te perdono Albert.

El rubio alzó la cabeza, radiante de felicidad. Se acercó a ella para besarla, pero ella esquivó su beso.

— Sólo porque te he perdonado no significa que regresaré contigo, si en verdad me amas tienes que demostrarlo.

— Lo haré, haré cualquier cosa.

— Terminemos de comer Albert — dijo con una sonrisa.

En verdad fue una velada romantica, en dónde sólo escuchaban la música que emitían las olas cada vez que chocaban con las rocas. Cuando la velada terminó, ella le entregó la cajita y él sintió que su corazón se vino abajo. Pero...

— No te sientas mal albert...no he dicho que no, pero tienes que darme motivos para decir que si.

Esa frase hizo que el corazón del rubio regresara a su lugar. Estaba claro que no sería fácil, pero si tenía que estar detrás de ella cómo un perro demostrandole que la amaba, entonces lo haría. Candy le comentó sobre su viaje a Inglaterra, había decidido cancelarlo. Y sin preguntarle si quería ir, le dijo que preparara su terno para asistir a la boda de Terry y karen con ella.

•••

Las peores dos semanas de su vida se dijo a si mismo. Candy lo ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo. Cada vez que salían a comer y los hombres se acercabana ella, lo presentaba ante todos cómo su "amigo". Cuando la llevaba a la mansión conversaba más con sus sobrinos que con él. Cuando salían a la ciudad a pasear con Mich y él quería caminar con ella tomados de la mano, la rubia se alejaba de él...en fin...

Y ahora estaban ahí los dos, en frente de la playa siendo testigos de cómo terry y karen unían sus vidas para siempre. Cuando llegó la hora de que los testigos firmaran, el moreno le dijo al rubio: Estas cerca, no te rindas.

"Cómo puedo estar cerca a que acepte a regresar conmigo si me trata cómo un perro con sarna" pensó él firmando el papel.

El juez sonrió y dijo: Los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia.

Terry se acercó a su esposa y le plantó un dulce beso. Candy Albert eran los testigos y los únicos invitados. Se puede decir que terry no es sociable y sólo quería cerca a las personas que en verdad apreciaba. Aunque sean pocos.

Entraron a un lujoso hotel dónde les esperaba una bella recepción. Cuando llegó la hora de bailar, albert tomó a candy la llevó a la pista de baile. Estaba cansado, exhausto, molesto, confundido. Y ella parecía no importarle cómo se sentía.

— ¿Albert estás bien?

— Sí.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Albert — Creo que es hora de terminar todo esto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo si? Te sigo cómo un perro a todos lados y sólo me ignoras.

— Lo sé.

— Bueno me alegro que lo hayas notado — dijo con sarcasmo.

— Albert estás hablando mucho y actuando poco ¿Qué estas esperando para besarme? — preguntó sonriendo al ver la cara de sorpresa del rubio.

— ¡Qué! Pero...

Ella negó con la cabeza — Si sigues esperando...

Sin que ella diga algo más, él bajó la cabeza tomandola de la cintura, la besó con delicadeza por unos segundos. Cuando rompieron el beso, albert tenía el lapiz labial de ella sobre sus labios.

— Albert es mejor que salgamos de la recepción por un momento — lo dijo en doble sentido.

Él no podía confundir el tono de su voz. Sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza y su entrepierna ya estaba empezando a mostrar signos de excitación, la tomó de la mano y dejaron a los morenos solos.

A lo lejos Karen le guiñó el ojo a candy. Digamos que la ayudó un poco con algo...

Los rubios entraron al auto y manejaron por 2 minutos y cuando bajaron, él se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar una enorme cama en medio de la playa cubierta con sabanas blancas hechas de seda. Albert no sabía cómo o quien había hecho eso y no le importaba. Sólo quería estar con ella, si le pedía que nadie hasta el fondo del mar con ella, lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y sonrieron. Albert se acercó a ella y la cargó, besandola la llevó hacia la cama. La acostó con cuidado. Se veía hermosa rodeada de rosas y sabanas blancas.

— Te amo Albert

Con sus dos manos tomó el rostro de la mujer que amaba — Yo te amo mucho más candy...

Se besaron con desesperación. Cuando rompieron el beso, ya estaban semi desnudos. Terminaron de desnudarse mediante besos, caricias y palabras de amor. Y cuando sus cuerpos se unieron después de varios años, gimieron al mismo tiempo. Despacio comenzaron a moverse, la danza de sus cuerpos los llevó al cielo. Cuando el ansiado éxtasis llegó se abrazaron cómo si tuvieran miedo de que solo fuera un sueño. Sus gritos se mezclaron y por unos minutos sus cuerpos y mentes se rehusaron a pensar en algo más que no sea disfrutar.

Cuando sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad ella preguntó — Albert...te has olvidado de algo...

Él sonrió y tomó su saco — Lo siento mi amor...¿Candy me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? — preguntó mostrandole el hermoso anillo hecho de esmeraldas.

— Acepto albert...quiero ser tu esposa.

Al escuchar que aceptaba casarse con él, deslizó el anillo en el delgado y blanco dedo de Candy.

— Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo mi amor...

— Siento haberte ignorado, pero tenía que ponerte a prueba.

— No importa candy, serémos felices...te lo prometo — besó la frente de su prometida agradeciendole a la vida por haberla puesto en su camino.

Él se acostó a lado de ella y la atrajó a su cuerpo.

— Muy felices...

Los rubios se quedaron dormidos en la cama en medio del exotico mar. Sin duda era un nuevo comienzo para ellos.

○•○ **Fin **○•○

**Epílogo**

Albert y Candy se casaron un mes después en Chicago. Al principio planearon una boda pequeña pero al final (la tía de albert) terminó por invitar a todos sus conocidos. Fue la boda del año.

Albert quiso llevar a su tía a una casa de reposo. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo si no fuera porque su prometida, le dijo que no lo hiciera. Él le preguntó porque y la respuesta de ella, lo conmovió mucho.

" Sé que tu tía fue muy dura conmigo, pero es tu tía y quizás pensarás que soy débil por decir esto pero...yo la he perdonado...tengo que agradecerle el que haya cuidado de ti y de tus sobrinos...ella fue quien contrató a mis padres al ver que necesitaban trabajo, si no lo hubiera hecho...nunca te hubiera conocido"

Por ella no lo hizo. La tía le dio las gracias y a partir de ese momento, la relación entre ambas cambió. No eran cómo tía y sobrina, pero sin duda el trato había mejorado.

Terry y Karen asistieron a la boda. El moreno era muy feliz a lado de su esposa que ahora esperaba a su primer hijo. No podía ser más feliz y dichoso.

Mathew y Dorothy terminaron por enamorarse. Tom se enamoró de flammy y eran felices. Archie, Stear y Anthony tenían novias con quienes eran felices. Puede que sólo sean novios, pero aún eran jóvenes y no tenían prisa por casarse.

Samuel enfrentó a Marjorie quien con cinísmo le dijo que no se arrepentía de sus actos, si no tenía dinero no lo necesitaba a su lado. Pensó en vengarze de ella, pero no lo hizo. Suficiente castigo era confirmar que se quedaría sola por el resto de su vida. Ningún hombre querría estar con alguien cómo ella. Él siguió adelante y cuando volvió a recuperar su fortuna, la ingrata regresó. Él por poco y la bota a patadas de su mansión. Le había puesto un fin a esa relación y no importa cuan hermosa sea, lo que verdaderamente importa es el interior. Se enamoró de una diseñadora y en unos meses contraerán matrimonio.

De Neil y Eliza nadie sabía nada. Seguían en la carcel y la verdad es que nadie los extrañaba. A excepción Sara quien visitaba a sus hijos todos los días.

Siete meses después de la boda candy dio a luz a una hermosa niña. Albert lloró de felicidad al tomarla en sus brazos por primera vez. Mich amaba a su hermana. Y aunque él no era el hijo del rubio, lo llamaba papá. Y él lo abrazaba llamandolo hijo.

Ellos eran felices, muy felices. Y aunque la vida siempre se encarga de poner tropiezos y problemas en nuestro camino, ellos sobre llevaron todo con amor y paciencia. El pasado se quedó en el pasado y lo único que les importaba era mirar hacia adelante.

— Tiene tus ojos — dijo ella cargando a su hija.

Albert la abrazó por atrás — Es hermosa...te he dicho hoy que te amo?

— Cómo diez veces esta mañana.

— No importa te lo diré nuevamente: Te Amo.

— Me enamoré de ti cuando te vi por primera vez curando a una paloma herida que cayó en el jardín de la mansión ¿recuerdas?

— Nunca lo olvidaré, me enamoré de ti, cuando vi tus hermosos ojos observandome.

— Te amo Albert...

— Yo también te amo hermosa...siempre.

**Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en esta aventura. Abrazos a la distancia.**


End file.
